Harry Potter and the Devil Connection
by deacon94
Summary: Multi-Crossover: A 5 year old abused Harry Potter finds a strange piece of paper on the ground after being punished for being a freak, on it were the words "We Grant Any Wish" what effect could this have on the magical world? Ron Bashing Dumbledore Bashing Rated M for later chapters expect gore and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this was unexpected, I haven't updated anything in a while for loads of reasons and I have been reading Harry Potter fics and most are great so when I went to write more this story just wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it so here you are hope you guys enjoy it.**

**For anybody worried about the OC's don't be Harry is the main character and Justin is just going to be advising and protecting him, as for the canon story well you guys will just have to wait and see, I don't do regular updates and they will be spaced thin as I am in my final year of my course and I am doing programming so I will most likely be swamped with work.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and I wont be releasing the pairing ( yes pairing no harem in this fic) until Harry arrives at Hogwarts which will most likely be in two more chapters so not that long of a wait. **

Chapter 1

The death of a family

A black cloaked figure was spotted moving toward a small cottage in Godric's Hollow in the middle of the night, this figure seemed to glide effortlessly toward the normally unseen cottage, however thanks to the information extracted from one of his most cowardly but loyal Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort knew exactly where the cottage that hid the Potter Family was located a feral smirk forms on his pale inhuman face and his red eyes seem to glow eerily in the dark of night.

Potter Cottage

Lily and James Potter had finally managed to put young Harry to sleep for a one year old baby he certainly had a lot of energy but strangely enough he hardly ever cried except for a few small occasions, James went down into the living room to tend to the family owl and see if there were anymore letters from Sirius, Dumbledore or Peter his eyes frown in frustration at the sheer hopelessness that fills his heart with dread, his son only born a year ago already has been potentially marked for death by one of the most vile and evil Dark Wizards of all time.

All this because one barmy brain addled seer made a prophecy, James grits his teeth, he just couldn't understand it Harry was just like any other normal Wizard child he had no special qualities or abilities and his magic core was as it should be for a child his age so why in the name of Merlin would anybody even think that a one year old baby might be able to kill one of the most powerful dark wizards of the age?

He could hear the little baby actually start to cry from upstairs and Lily cooing at him trying to lull him back to sleep, James smiles slightly and a small tinge of happiness blossoms in his heart, despite the time of war and the Merlin dammed prophecy he was glad he and Lily had decided to have a baby together, no matter what anybody said about the dangers seeing little Harry was completely worth it.

Just then James looks up and frowns, something feels wrong a sense of foreboding invades him and tugs on his gut he runs out into the wall and senses a magic build up from outside the door, seconds later the wooden door is reduced to splinters and standing there is a ghastly figure dressed in black robes his red eyes gleaming a pale white yew wand pointing at him.

James's blood runs ice cold and fear grips him but he stays rooted to the same spot, finally gathering his lions courage he yells at the top of his voice, "LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN ITS HIM!" Lord Voldemort just laughs at him when he raises his wand ands sends several stunners at him, he just swipes his wand with no incantation and the stunners all just cease to exist, James looks in horror at the serpentine features of Voldemort's face before the yew wand points at him a sickly green glow already glowing on the tip.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The sickly green light that shoots from Voldemort's wand slams into James's chest knocking him to the floor his eyes glazed over, dead. A scream tears out from above; Lily is looking over the banister upstairs her mouth covering her mouth as tears drip down her cheeks, eyes wide in horror she runs into her babies room and places every defensive charm she knows on the door and runs to her baby in his crib. She leans down and kisses his forehead and mutters an ancient spell that Dumbledore had told her about and turns to face the door uttering her final words to her baby as her resolve is iron clad, "Mummy loves you Harry."

As she turns around the door is blown to pieces and bits of wood and a foul wind blow into the room as the Dark Lord walks into the bedroom and levels his gaze at the crib, ignoring the woman standing in front of it protectively, "Give me the boy!" Lily shakes her head, "No please not Harry take me instead please!" Voldemort sneers at the woman, "Foolish girl get out of my way!" He levels his wand and aims at the baby, Lily seeing where it was pointing jumps in the way, "No!"

A flash of green and Lily Potter nee Evans crumbles to the floor beside her baby boy who starts to cry in pain as a lightening bolt scar starts to carve onto his skin, Voldemort steps over the woman's body and looks into the crib his sneer wide as he looks at the supposed Chosen One that would strip him from power and kill him.

"Pathetic, now you die _Avada Kedavra_!" That was his last mistake, as the killing curse reached Harry's little body the scar on his forehead reacts and absorbs the curse and reflects it back at the caster tenfold obliterating Voldemort's body and levelling the small cottage around the boy, at the body turns to ash a ghostly white sprite raises out of the ashes and flees the house unknowingly a small part of it travels into little Harry's scar and his crying increases as the pain sets in.

The small cottage was destroyed, that was the sight that Sirius Black Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black saw as he appeared in front of it, his heart pounds in fear of what he might finds inside when he hears a babies cry coming from inside, he rushes inside through the rubble his heart breaking at every step, he stifles the heartbreak and tears as he steps over Jame's body his mind focused on finding Harry, upstairs he breaks down in tears at the sight before him, Lily draped over the cradle and young Harry crying out for his mother to comfort him.

Sirius picks him up gently and makes his way outside keeping his eyes focused on what had to be done, there would be time to morn later. Outside he hears a roar of anguish, there was Rubeus Hagrid, a few tears escape down his face as he walks over to Hagrid, "Hagrid what are you doing here?" The half giant wipes his tears with the sleeve of his massive overcoat, "Dumbledore sent me, said that the wards around the cottage had failed and that the Potters might be in trouble."

Sirius nods his head and looks at the baby in his arms, in that moment he makes a decision, he holds out Harry to Hagrid, "Take Harry and use my motorbike, get him to Dumbledore I have to check on something, I will be back later, now go!" Hagrid scoops up the baby in his arms and hops onto the bike and takes off.

A day later the Daily Prophet would report that Sirius Black had been arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potter Family and murders of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles

Harry Potter was left on his Aunts doorstep in a basket and a letter explaining what had happened and what was expected for them to do for the little one year old.

4 Years later

A five year old Harry Potter was outside in the park in Surrey, nursing a bloody and bruised face that had been his punishment after getting back from school and Uncle Vernon finding out he had somehow climbed onto of the school roof trying to run from Dudley and his gang.

He had been furious and had beaten him until he was nearly unconscious, after that he had been locked in his 'bedroom' for two days with no food or water, his Aunt had finally let him out and told him to get out of the house while they decided on what to do with a 'freak' like him.

So here was Harry Potter sitting on a swing swinging back and forth while wondering what he had done to deserve all this. A cold wind blows through the playground and blows through his hair revealing the lightening blot scar on his forehead, as the wind died down Harry looks at the ground and sees something that catches his eye a small piece of paper with a weird symbol on it, he picks it up and looks at the title above the symbol.

"We Grant Any Wish"

Even for a five year old child Harry snorted at the absurdity of what was written on the paper, just as he was about to throw it into a nearby bin, he stops and looks down at it again, "_Couldn't hurt to try, if it works then ok, if not then there is no loss' _Harry closes his eyes and focuses on his one dearest wish that he wants more than anything.

_I just want to have a friend_

The piece of paper in Harry's hand glows red and tears out of his hand making the young boy jump in shock, as it settles on the ground it disintegrates and a red seal appears in its place and widens, a figure slowly rises out of it a tall man dresses in a white t-shirt and a pair of plain dark navy jeans with black combat boots, his clothes aren't the things that stand out however.

His hair is multi-coloured with cascades of colour coming down from the crown of his head a bit of blond on the top, followed by brownish/black and ending with blood red on his low handing fringe, his eyes are an aurora of colours constantly shifting around his irises

He cracks his neck and shifts his shoulders to loosen them up and looks around for his contractor, seeing no-one he frowns until Harry whimpers, the man looks down at the small malnourished boy in shock, he kneels down to the kids level and speaks in the kindest voice possible.

"Hey kid, are you the one that summoned me then?" Harry's eyes widen and tries stutter out a response, "I um I was just wanting to make a wish that's all sir." The man's eyes widen in surprise and give the kid a small smile, "Well it worked and you summoned me so what was your wish kid?"

Harry's eyes dilate with shock and a small fire of hope starts to burn inside him, he was still cautious however and said in an uncertain voice, "I wished I had a friend."

Justins eyes widen in shock here he was summoned for the first time in ages by a child of all things and all he was wanting was to have a friend, this kind of stuff was what Low Class Devil where used to when they got summoned, but he was a High Class devil soon to be competing in next bout of Rating Games to secure a promotion of Ultimate Class, any human that wanted to summon him had to be either extremely greedy or their desire was stronger than their own self worth.

So why was this kid's simple desire strong enough to summon him here? Justin steps back and gives the kid a once over. What he sees shocks and infuriates him a small child malnourished to the point that he looks gaunt and stick thin and he was obviously wearing hand me downs that were several sizes too big for his small wiry frame and then there was the busted lip that was still dripping blood, Justin's fists clench at the though of what kind of monsters would do this to a little boy.

He needed to know more and there was only one way to do that, kneeling down again he looks at the small boy and says in a calm tone, "Kid listen very closely, I want you to take your glasses off for a moment and look into my eyes it will only be for a minute and I promise, I am not going to hurt you in any way, deal?"

Holding his hand out toward Harry, Justin hopes that he will trust him enough so that he can find out what exactly has happened to the child, Harry is naturally hesitant and takes a few seconds to decide on what to do, but looking up at the man he gets the feeling that he can trust him so he shakes the mans hand and takes off his glasses.

Justin looks deep into Harry's killing curse green eyes and activates the magic hidden behind them, he looks into this small child's eyes and peers into his very soul, every memory and secret that Harry has flashes through Justins eyes from the time that he was only one years old staring up at a red headed woman that was crying, a flash of green light and she fell to the ground and sickly malformed man took her place pointing a white stick at him and shooting the same green light at the small baby.

From there he saw the various so called 'punishments' that the Dursleys had given to the poor boy, locked in a small coat cupboard, beating with fists and belts for the slightest errors and being forced to hide his smarts at school because of being smarter than his cousin, the memories end with him disappearing and reappearing on top of the school roof and the following punishment.

Justin breaks eye contact and his Killing Intent leaks out in waves at what he had saw and it was only the bare bones of what the poor boy had gone through, he was obviously still hiding things deep in his mind and soul, Harry sizes up as a cold biting feeling of dread comes from the man, he feels really frightened and his mind screams at him to run far away from danger.

Justin looks at the small boy shivering in fear from his Killing Intent and reins it in and bottles it up for release later on.

From the memories that he had seen Justin pieces together why this has happened from the memories and the startling discovery that he had seen when he had peered into Harry's soul, he had a magic core, the boy was a mage/wizard.

Justins mind races at the discovery and he tries to plan on what to do, obviously he could just leave the kid, he was being abused in the worst way for Maou's sake, so Justin forms an idea, which turns into a plan. He kneels down again and smiles at Harry, "Harry your wish is to have a friend am I correct?"

Harry nods and says in small unsure voice barley above a whisper, "Yes sir" Justin's smile widens, "Well how about I do you one better, you don't have to take this offer but, I'm going to offer to take you with me back to where I am from, there you will be part of a large family like you, that is if you want to."

Harry's brain shuts down for a few seconds and takes a minute to process that information without even thinking of it he jumps into the man and hugs him tightly his shoulder shaking from crying, Justin is shocked for a few seconds but his face softens and wraps his arms around the boy, "I take that as a yes then hehe."

Justins magic flares and the same seal appears on the ground underneath their feet and they slowly sink into the ground.

Hogwarts Headmasters Office

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting in his office sucking on a lemon drop and relaxing in his chair listening to his familiar Fawkes the phoenix singing when the silver instruments that were set to monitor Harry Potter and his house of Number 4 Privet Drive suddenly all let out a loud wail of alarm and started to go nuts around the room, flying and crashing into everything, one even flew into the aged wizards nutsack leaving him groaning on the ground in pain.

All the instruments had either broken themselves or burned out as the wards around the house failed all at the same time and as for tracking where the boy was it was impossible as the ones that were keyed to his magic signature had melted into sliver sludge. For the first time in a long time Albus Dumbledore felt the cold hand of dread clutch at his gut, sending Fawkes to fetch Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore wondered what this meant for the Wizarding world and for the future.

Underworld Gremory Manor

Justin and Harry stepped out of the seal in the entrance to the manor house, Justin takes Harry's hand in his own and smiles to reassure him and leads him into his home, as they walked through the front door a woman was brushing the floor and turned to greet them, she was beautiful with long purple hair tied back in a long pony tail and beautiful violet eyes, plus she was heavily gifted in the assets department with big breasts and an ass to die for.

Justin smiles at her as she walks over and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Welcome back, Master." Justin shivers at her tone and that word was a promise of what was to come later on if she got her way, Akeno Himejima looks down at the little boy that her master has with him and gives him a sweet smile, "Ara ara who's this cute little man?" Justin clears his throat, "Akeno can you gather everyone in the library, I have a little announcement to make." Akeno bows and says a strange word that Harry can't understand, "Hai".

Justin looks down at the boy and smiles, "Well then while Akeno gathers everyone together how about I give you a small tour and get you something to eat?" Harry nods dumbly still trying to process that all this is happening to him.

Half an hour later

Justin and Harry arrive in the massive library that held literally hundreds of books, at that sight Harry's eyes light up a little bit making Justin chuckle, "A bit of a book worm then haha I'm glad." Justin freezes in place and faceplams, "You know what I just realised Harry? We haven't introduced ourselves yet hahahaha." Harry looks up at Justin and gives his best deadpan stare at him, Justin laughs escalate, "Oh you are defiantly going to fit into the family at this rate hahaha. Anyway let's do this right; my name is Justin Rhodes nice to meet you." Justin holds out his hand and Harry takes it, "Harry Potter"

Justin tells Harry to go and pick out any book that he wants while they wait for everyone to gather, Justin goes and sits down in a chair and watches Harry as he looks at all the books in wonderment, finally picking a book titled, "_Fated" _Harry sits down in a chair next to Justin and just reads Justin smiles and wonders how the hell anybody could abuse such a nice little kid.

A few minutes later the doors to the library open and a large host of people enter Harry looks up from his book to see a red headed woman with chocolate brown eyes and glasses walk up to Justin and kiss him, Harry is confused about why this is happening in front of the other beautiful lady that kissed Justin and tilts his head in confusion.

That was a bad idea as the red head woman noticed once she broke away from Justin and once she saw Harry, she immediately wrapped him in a tight hug screaming "So Cute!" Harry wouldn't have minded the hug, it felt nice however he couldn't breathe because she had put his head in her breasts and he was going purple in the face, Justin laughs at the sight and shouts, "Scarlet put the poor kid down, he can't breathe." Scarlet releases Harry from the hug of death and lets him catch his breath; Justin coughs into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Alright as you can see we have a new guest in the house, this is Harry Potter and he was the one that summoned me earlier today, I know it shouldn't be possible but after looking into Harry's soul I found out what has been happening to him and the reason why." Justin pauses to let the information sink in before starting again, "I found out that Harry has been abused physically and mentally for four years and doesn't know why, I am not going to go into detail but I am going to say that what I saw was enough to make my blood boil so please don't ask me for details, it is up to Harry if he wants to tell you."

Pausing again Justin looks at Harry, "I know why all that happened to you Harry and I am sorry for it, I really am, when I was looking into your eyes I saw that you have a magic core, Harry you are what is know as a mage or wizard."

Harry's eyes widen, "I'm a what?" Justin smiles slightly, "You're a wizard and from the looks of things you'll be quite a powerful one as well." Harry shakes his head in disbelief, "Wizards and magic aren't real, and Uncle Vernon told me so." Justin's eyes narrow at the mention of that man. "He lied to you Harry, they all did, and here I'll prove it to you."

Justin hold out his hand and gout of fire erupts in the centre of it, the fire dances on Justins hand and there is no pain on his face and no sizzle of burned skin, Harry looks at the fire in wonderment, "All of us here Harry are all magical, most of the people in this room are of a race known as Devils, others are beings that regular humans think of as myths, Vampires, Valkryies and fairies and you Harry are a wizard, magic is very real and my offer was real, if you take it everyone in this room will be your family and more than that we will teach you how to use, control and love your magic."

Justin's face softens, "So what's your answer Harry?" The little boy is shaken but slowly nods his head and whispers, "Yes" Justin smiles widely and stands up and scoops Harry up in his arms, "Everyone this is Harry Potter and he is now part of our family, Welcome Harry."

The room vibrates from the cheers and Harry blushes and hides his face in Justins shoulder making all the women in the room squeal, "Cute!" Justin laughs and looks at Harry and smiles, "Welcome to the family kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I wasn't expecting to get this chapter up so soon but then again I wasn't expecting this fic to be so popular after just one chapter. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy what I am doing with the story and the characters and don't forget to the R&amp;R see you guys next chapter Ja Ne!**

Chapter 2

Introductions and training begins

Justin is sitting in the library pondering on what exactly to do with the young boy he had just taken under his wing yesterday, obviously the boy needed a loving and caring environment and a few good meals that much was obvious but as for training the boy to use his magic that was giving Justin problems.

Human magic was vastly different than Devil magic, for one thing most mages and wizards needed a focus like a wand or a seal then they used a chant or incantation to tell the magic what to do, devils just willed the magic to work using will power, focus or in the case of a certain perverted brunette devil perverted desires.

Justin frowns, _'No way in hell is Issei going to have anything to do with Harry, I am not going to let that super pervert corrupt a child as pure as Harry.' _Justin shudders of the implications to that thought not only would Issei end up most likely castrated and beaten to a bloody pulp but he himself would most likely share in the punishment for letting Issei corrupt the poor boy.

Justin clicks his fingers as a flash inspiration hits him, why not train Harry in all the things that the members of his household specialise in? Magic, Politics, Melee combat and Swords. If the boy had the potential too he could also learn some of the more obscure arts that a few members could use, himself and his mate Scarlet included in that count,

Justin grins evilly the boy was in for one hell of a time but if it all worked out the way Justin envisioned it then Harry would grow into a powerhouse and into a very fine young man by the time that they were done with him, with that thought in mind Justin decides to go on his little recruitment run to gather together Harry's teachers.

Half an hour later

Justin is standing in the main hall with his rather rag tagged bunch of teachers, most of these people wouldn't even be aloud anywhere near children let alone teach them anything but they were the best in their fields and well in this instance Justin couldn't afford to be picky, if the kid came out of the training with only a vastly different personality and some mental scaring then that would be considered a job well done in his book.

Justin turns to his wife, "Scarlet can you be a dear and go find Harry and bring down here?" Scarlet's eyes narrow and a low growl emits from her throat, "Careful, what have I said about calling me dear?" Justin shivers in response no matter how funny her reaction to that was he knew not to push his mate over the limit otherwise he shuddered to think of what would happen to him.

Scarlet grins in satisfaction and leaves to find Harry leaving everybody else to openly laugh at Justin or in the case of some of the men nod their heads in silent respect for their fellow whipped friend, Justin just glares at them all and shakes his head, "You guys are dicks you know that?"

A little while later and Scarlet returned with a smiling Harry his mood had defiantly improved since the day before and he looked just like an ordinary kid smiling happily as if there was nothing wrong with the world. Harry stands close beside Justin when he nears the gathering, he is still a little nervous around new people, Justin smiles sadly unsure whether the kid was just naturally shy or if this reaction was a result of how he was raised.

Justin clears his throat, "Harry I said yesterday that we would be training you, well these are going to be your teachers, Akeno and Scarlet who you have already met will be teaching you all that they know about magic, the short white haired girl with cat ears and tail is Koneko now don't let her size fool you, she is one of the strongest people in this room and will be teaching you hand to hand fighting, the blond boy over there is Kiba and he is going to be teaching how to use and fight with a sword."

Justin pauses and Harry greets them both shyly gaining a small twitch of a smile from Koneko and a pleasant smile from Kiba, Justin chuckles, "Alright and the woman with the long red hair is my master Rias Gremory, she is going to be teaching you about politics and strategy as well some knowledge about the various magical creatures in existence. The two men over there the blond wearing way to much orange to be natural and the brooding dark hair wearing the shirt with the black and red fan on his back are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond haired young man shouted obviously offended, "Hey you just can't understand how great the colour orange really is!" Justin's head breaks out in tick marks and flips his shit, "Too much is too much Naruto my eyes are practically fucking burning just from looking at you!" Justin covers his mouth as he realised what he had just said in front of a 5 year old child, Harry smirks and looks up at Justin, "Haha you said fuck, you have a potty mouth Justin fuck you, you fucking fucker!"

Everyone goes pale as they realise what a little boy is saying, Justin coughs and afraid of the answer asks, "Um Harry where did you learn those words?" Harry looks down and his eyes go cold, "Uncle Vernon always called me a "fucking freak" whenever I did something wrong." Justins eyes widen in shock before gritting his teeth to hold back letting his Killing Intent slip, unfortunately everyone else didn't have his restraint.

A thick burst of pure Killing Intent fills the room and would make any normal person either loss control of their bowels or pass out in fear, Harry shivers from the oppressive intent that fills the air, the people that were openly kind and smiling at him are now angry, he made them angry and they are going to kill him…

"Harry calm down, Guys enough! You're scaring the hell outta the poor kid!" Justins voice cuts through the atmosphere and snaps the others out of their rage, their expressions regretful they turn to face little Harry seeing the poor boy shivering in fear from them made their hearts break and in the case of a certain Uchiha melt a little bit. A chorus of "Sorry" sang out from everyone and the atmosphere in the room went back to normal.

Justin shook his head at their antics, '_Note to South make sure to toughen him up to Killing Intent, can't have him freezing up at it every time he feels it, which is nearly every other day here.' _

Harry finally stopped shaking in fear and the introductions carried on, "Ok now that we have cleared up that little issue I will also be teaching you, mostly cooking and I will also be teaching you things that you need to know from basic manners to how to react and behave in certain circumstances, '_Mainly when dealing with women, no freaking way is he becoming a pervert not on my fucking watch.'_

Justins musings were cut short by Scarlet laughing, "Hahaha you teach him how to cook, ha that's hilarious the man that burned water is going to teach cooking hahahah." A tick mark breaks on Justin's head, "Oh that's rich coming from the girl that gave us both food poisoning from microwave pasta!" Scarlet's laughter choked in her throat and she blushed in embarrassment and anger which lead to one of her most common reactions, she bashes Justin on the back of the head, "BAKA!"

Harry looks around at his teachers/ new family and smiles on a deep level he felt comfortable around these people and trusted them he feels happy for the first time in 5 years. He watches as Justin gets up and starts to apologise to a brooding Scarlet and thinks to himself, '_I think I am going to like it here.'_

Justin turns around and sees Harry smiling and smirks, "Hey kid I wouldn't be smiling if I were you, our training is hell so prepare yourself hahaha." Harry's smile fades and his thoughts do a 180, '_On second thought what the hell have I got myself into?'_

Timeskip 1 Year later

"Come on kid stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Justin dodges yet another fireball that burns the protective mat in the dojo he and the others had built to help train Harry, said boy was throwing fireballs from the palms of his hand trying to hit his father figure and was looking like he had been put through a ringer.

"Stop I need a break please Justin." Justin frowns in disapproval and stops hopping lightly on his feet, "If I was an enemy Harry I wouldn't stop and I would use this little moment of weakness to strike back at you and kill you Harry, have you learned what you are doing wrong yet, here's here is a hint think back on Naruto and Sasukes lessons!" Justin fires off a small energy blast a Harry who dodges to the left and rolls into a knee, his mind thinking back on what his teachers had taught him.

_Flashback _

_Harry is standing breathing rapidly from exhaustion after trying to recreate a jutsu that Sasuke and Naruto had shown him using magic instead of chakra, it hadn't worked as soon as he tried to create a solid clone like Naruto had shown him an explosion of smoke appeared beside him and he fell to the floor panting._

_Naruto strokes his chin after seeing that little display and clicks his fingers, "I know what you did wrong Harry, you put too much magic in it and that resulted in it exploding once it was created, there was too much energy to contain and it couldn't hold it all, I had the exact same problem once I used too much chakra in my jutsu's and ended up overpowering them and leaving me draining my chakra more rapidly than I should have." _

_Harry looks up at his teacher, "Well what should I do then Naruto-sensei?" Naruto smiles widely, "Simple we are going to have you do chakra control exercises with magic instead in order for you to gain more control over your magic dattabayo!" _

_Flashback end_

Harry gets back up and starts putting his idea to the test, forming more fireballs in his palms he regulates the flow of magic to it and makes them smaller and throws them at Justin, the effect is plain to see they are faster than before and even mange to singe Justins hair as he dodges out of the way, Justin feels the ends of his hair and sees the black marks on the ends, looks over at Harry and smiles widely, "Well done you finally figured it out."

Harry's beaming smile is contagious and soon everyone is smiling and laughing as the small boy runs and hugs Justin.

Timeskip 1 more year

"Justin what exactly are you?" Justin looks up from the scroll he was reading from the library and fixes Harry with a curious stare, "What do you mean by that Harry?" Harry shifts uncomfortably, "Rias-sensei tested me on magical creatures today, including devils and I couldn't find anything that links up to what you and Scarlet can do. I mean you have a wide range of powers and can change your forms to different powers and even people so I was just wondering?" Justin stares at Harry for a little while before smiling sadly and motions for the 7 year old to come over toward him.

Harry has certainly changed in the last 2 years, no longer is he the short thin and shy little kid that had summoned him by accident now he was well feed, trained and was had a proper diet and boy had it paid off, the diet had lead to him filling out a little more he was still thin but not to the extreme that he was before and the training that he had been doing had put a bit of muscle to him too mostly on his arms and he had some abs now too.

Spending time with the family had made the boy open up more and gave him more confidence, he was more outspoken now and now longer guarded his emotions he cried, laughed and smiled just like any other kid his age but granted every other kid didn't have a family anywhere near as crazy as his but still it helped him grow in ways he hadn't even dreamed of.

Justin smiles at the boy, he had grown attached to the kid over the years and had seen him as part of the family so he had earned the right to know about him and his mate, Justin picks Harry up and puts him on his knee getting a warm smile from the boy, "Well me and Scarlet are unique in this world as far as I know we are the only two of our kind, we call ourselves Spiritualists the reason for this is because of our gift, we have a permanent connection to limbo, a space between life and death where the dead wait to be judged before moving on, this connection is a two way one, meaning that if we allow it a spirit from limbo can enter our bodies, minds and souls and becomes part of us, this leads us to cohabitating with the spirits and grants us their powers, knowledge and skills from when they were alive in return they get to have a second chance at live through us."

Harry stays quiet through that explanation and Justin continues on, "We meet Rias when we transferred to Kuoh Academy and through certain events became devils and members of her peerage and I am sure that you have already been told of our little adventures haven't you?" Harry smiles and nods, those stories where his bedtime stories he always loved to hear of the fight against Riser and the fight against Kokabiel the stories had everything that he loved in them fights, drama and romance.

Harry looks at Justin and asks the question that had been on his mind, "So Uncle Jean and Aunt Seria where actually real people once?" Justin smiles sadly, "Harry they still are real people they just live inside us but yes they used to have their own lives before becoming part of us." Harry looks confused but smiles, "So I have one big family don't I dad?" Harry goes pale and looks down at the floor he hadn't meant to say that but in his excitement it had slipped out.

Justin's eyes widen and start to go cloudy with tears at hearing that word, being called dad struck on hell of a cord with him and his resolve to have a talk with Scarlet only increased, "Yes you do son." Harry looks up in shock before his brain processes what Justin just said, as soon as it sets in he wraps his arms around Justin and hugs him tightly tears rolling down his face, Justin hugs him back tears falling down his face as well.

Coughing he pushes Harry gently in front of him, "Now run along I have to go talk to Scarlet." Harry smiles and jumps off his lap and runs out stopping at the door he turns round, "See you later dad." He then runs out of the door leaving a smiling Justin in the library, Justin gets up and leaves to find Scarlet to have a talk about something very important.

6 months later

Harry walks into the study, Justin had called him in for a meeting of great importance apparently, he opens the door and walks in, everyone is already there and he does a double take, before he can speak Justin speaks up, "Harry do you know why you are here?" Harry shakes his head rapidly thinking he was in some kind of trouble, Justin smiles warmly, "You have been a member of this family in all but blood for two and half years, we have treated you like family and I myself have thought of you like a son, I think it is high time that we correct this."

Harry gulps nervously, "It took a while but with Naruto's expertise in Fuinjutsu and with Akeno, Rias and Scarlet's help as well, we have made a ritual which once done will make you mine and Scarlets son by blood, you will be our son and our heir to the name of Rhodes wards of the Gremory household, do you accept the offer extended to you Harry Potter?" Harry stares in stunned shock before his lessons take hold, bowing respectfully he responds in a formal manner even though his heart was going a mile a minute and he felt like crying, "I do Lord Rhodes although I must ask what about Lord Naruto he is your current heir is he not?" Justin's smile widens, "Lord Naruto is my nephew by blood and once this ritual is done he will be second in line, he also has responsibilities to his own family line as the heir to two clans and as such supports this ritual whole heartedly." Justin pauses for a minute before continuing, "There are two additional effects to this ritual, first and foremost you will become a devil, as you will be our son you will be a High Class devil and as such you will be expected to carry on the family name this means you will be expected to find a wife and have children." Harry balks at that, he is only 7 surely they don't expect him to do that right away but keeps his silence and lets Justin continue.

"This ritual has a second effect; you will be given the opportunity to gain one of the donor's powers or magic's in this case you will be allowed to gain one power or branch of magic from me or Scarlet, which one do you wish to have Harry?" Harry stared into space stunned before his mind started burning through all the powers, abilities and forms that his future parents had and they had a lot, element manipulation, vampire and lycanthrope forms, fairy and dark magic's and a whole host of others, finally his mind settled on one particular branch of magic that was his mothers most powerful and dangerous: Shadow Magic

Harry bows low and shouts his choice loud and clear, "I choose Lady Scarlet and Lady Seria's Shadow Magic my Lord!" Justin frowns before handing a 20 pound note to Scarlet who grins at winning the bet, "So be it, Harry James Potter step into the circle and the ritual will begin!" The ritual was actually quite simple in the physical sense all that Justin, Scarlet and Harry had to do was to exchange blood while standing in the circle and Scarlet channelled her Shadow Magic while infusing her blood into Harry, the circle that was magic up of magic seals, Fuinjutsu seals and some ancient runes did the rest, once the blood was exchanged and the two donor's stepped outside of it, it activated.

Harry was bathed in a warm light, his body was heating up whether from power or the blood was reacting inside him, he didn't know and he honestly didn't care either, finally he would have what he always wanted.

A family who loved and cared for him.

Soon the light dissipated and Harry was left kneeling in the circle, he was different he was taller and more filled out now his muscles were bigger and magic energy literally poured out of him in waves that made some of the women in the room shudder from the feel of it, most notable however was a change to his hair, it was still the messed up nest that it always has been but the fringe that dropped down to his eyes had changed color to a silvery white.

Justin clapped his hands, "Congratulations from now on you shall be known as Lord Harry James Potter- Rhodes Heir to House Rhodes." Harry stood up and bowed, "Thank you father." Justin smiled, "Now that all this posh shit is over and done with give your dad a hug son." Harry smiled and tears leaked down onto his cheeks as he gave his now father by blood a hug that was soon followed by Scarlet leading to a family hugging their new son.

Justin and Scarlet detached themselves very reluctantly from their son and Justin clapped him on the shoulder, "Well now I hope you don't think that means that we will let upon your training in fact its going to be even tougher from now on son hahaha." Justin and Scarlet laugh while Harry goes pale and gulps loudly.

2 years later

Harry walks into his fathers study after training with his Uncles Sasuke and Naruto of all his teachers he liked them the most, their training was extreme but they made it fun with their antics, language and all the badass jutsu that they wanted him to recreate using magic, he walks in and sees his father filling in paperwork and cringes in pity for his father paperwork was a pain in the ass to do.

Harry coughs into his hand to get his fathers attention, "You wanted to speak to me father." Justin looks up from his desk and smiles, "Yes I did Harry, I was thinking that it was about time I start teaching you about our duties as a devil, what I mean is that I am bringing you with me on a contract, that is if you want to." Harry grins he knew about devil contracts and had been wanting to do one for a while now but needed his fathers permission to do them, "Yes I would like that very much father."

Justin frowns, "Harry you can stop being so formal around me you know you can just call me dad when we are alone together." Harry smiles, "I know dad I also know that being formal around you pisses you off hahaha." Justin growls, "I am going to kill that nephew of mine for turning you into a prankster when I wasn't looking, I was so worried about Issei rubbing off on you I totally forgot about Naruto!"

Harry laughs, "Well I think being a prankster is a lot better than having any our families other quirks could you imagine me being Aunty Akeno's protégé for her title of Ultimate Sadist or being a emo brooder like Uncle Sasuke?" Justin shivers at those thoughts and thinks that he lucked out with just having a prankster for a son, "Alright lets leave those kind of thoughts in the dark hole from where they came from and lets go!"

So Harry got his first experience of a devil contract and it seems like karma is a bitch even to devils because his dad was a prankster and set up his first contract with the son of an old family friend: Mil-tan's son Mo-tan and you know what they say "like father like son" and lets leave it at that without the mentally scarring pictures of doom.

2 years later

Harry had just completed his most recent contract with a man that wanted him to use his magic to make a suit of armour come to life like in an anime that he had watched, normally this would have freaked any normal person out but Harry Potter-Rhodes had been doing devil contracts for 2 years now so he had built up an immunity to weird things but even he wasn't prepared for a rather large owl to land on his arm as he was about to use his family seal to travel home and outstretch its leg to show a letter attached to it.

His curiosity peeked Harry unclipped the letter from the bird's leg and opened the letter and read it;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The letter then went onto a second page;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry's eyes widened in shock as a literal bombshell of information had just been unloaded onto him, looking at the owl the bird was obviously waiting for his response, he quickly took out the spare sheet of paper from the envelop and began to write.

_Dear Miss Minerva McGonagall_

_I am pleased to say that I accept and will attend Hogwarts, however in light of my up bringing I have no knowledge of how to get to the school and also had no knowledge of where to acquire school supplies. Would it be possible for you or another representative of the school to meet me so that we can talk about some of these issues? _

_Yours sincerely _

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. I have put a special seal on this letter, simply touch the seal and you will appear at my location this will save on having another poor owl trying to find me as this one looks quite worn out. All will be explained when you meet me._

Harry reseals the letter into the envelope and clips it back on the birds wing, it then takes off into the nights sky, Harry's mind was going a mile a minute and slowly a plan was forming in his mind

One thing was for sure things where changing and he needed to talk to his father that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it, I do have one thing to say I apologise for the details on the vaults I was tired and couldn't be assed to go into detail on them. Anyway one more chapter and then the pairing will be announced, if you have any thoughts on who you think it is or you want to recommend someone then go right ahead.**

**That is all for now see ya next chapter.**

Chapter 3

A meeting of the minds

Harry was sitting in a little coffee house in central London called OpenHouse, he had no real reason for choosing this place other than the fact that they did the best hot chocolate that he had ever had in his life something that Justin and Scarlet teased him to no ends about, he blames Koneko for passing on her sweet tooth to him during their sparring sessions, seriously every time they finished for the day she would stick a bar of chocolate in his mouth and watch him eat it and if he tried to refuse she would either stare at him until he ate it or pop her nekomata features and pout cutely.

To this day he stands by the fact that the Puppy Pout no Jutsu as Sasuke and Naruto frequently refer to it is even more effective when used by a cute nekomata, seriously it even gets Justin whenever he gets stubborn and that in itself is a freaking achievement not even the combined efforts of Akeno and Scarlet doing their specialties on him can break him, one second of Koneko pouting like that and he melts like butter.

A flash of light takes Harry's thoughts from the major detour that they had been heading and brought his attention back to the here and now as the seal that was on the letter had been activated, he leans back in his chair and sips his hot chocolate waiting for the person to come through.

The light widens and out comes a middle aged witch wearing the typical robes that nearly every wizard, witch and mages wear, Minerva McGonagall was shocked in the extreme of the location that the seal had brought her too, a café in central London was not what she was expecting, it quickly turned to horror as she noticed all the Muggles had turned to look at her, she was expecting a mass panic but instead they all just turned back to what they were doing before.

"You don't have to worry as far as they are concerned, they just saw an illusion of me standing up and hugging a beloved Grandmother that I haven't seen in a long time." Minerva turns her head to the source of the voice and her breathe escapes her in a gasp of shock, sitting there was a carbon copy of James Potter simply sitting there and sipping his drink as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry peers over his glasses at her and gestures to the seat in front of him, "Would you like to take a seat Miss McGonagall?" That snaps her out of her reverie and she stiffens her back and laces her voice with authority, "That would be Professor McGonagall to you Mr Potter." Harry's eyebrow twitches with either annoyance or humour it is impossible to tell, he clears his throat, "Professor McGonagall then would like to take a seat, the server should come around soon for your order."

Minerva is shocked at the nonchalant attitude of the boy, no young man in front of her, nobody could ever call the person of front of her a child even if he only was 11 years old, the person in front of her was looked anything but 11 years old.

Even seated he was obviously tall at 5 foot 8 he was almost as tall as most adults, his eyes held a measure of caution and intelligence to them and his figure was easy to see through his clothes, he was ripped his muscles clearly visible through his t-shirt, that would probably explain why nearly every girl in the room was stealing glances at him, he was an enigma.

He was a fit nerd with the body of a professional athlete, piercing green eyes and that white strip in his hair only made his eyes stand out more.

Harry smirks as Minerva was giving him a once over, obviously he was what she was expecting and was taking some time to examine him to get a good grip with what kind of person he was. '_Careful Harry, remember to keep your mental shields up at all times, curiosity is fine but most wizards and witches are slightly pompous and feel entitled a dangerous combination it wouldn't be unexpected for one of them to try and breach your mind to take the information that they want rather than just ask it of you'_

Harry sighs and looks down at the seat beside him at the small autumn fox seating there yipping at him, Harry smirks and scratches it behind the ears electing a series of purs from the little animal and its back leg pounding on the chair, '_Yes dad I know, you don't have to remind me, now keep quite while we are talking your distracting me.'_

The fox yips in annoyance and lays its head down on the chair and closes one of its eyes, '_Very well but first sign of trouble and I am ripping her to pieces.'_ Harry has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his fathers comment, he turns his attention to the know seated woman looking at him with an eyebrow raised, Harry smiles warmly, "Sorry about that my little friend here was distracting me" McGonagall's eyebrow nearly reaches into her hair after that comment but quickly recovers and coughs into her hand to get the conversation back on track.

"Well now Mr Potter I must say I wasn't expecting your letter in such a way or the very interesting seal on it, I must ask where on earth did you find such a strange magic?" Harry manages to suppress a snort of derision at that question her attempt to pump him for information was glaringly obvious, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands, "Well since you asked I learned it from one of my mentors, I have no problem telling you this information Professor so you don't have to pump me for information, I will give you the short version of the story of my life to save some time."

Harry takes a deep breath and tries to shut down his mind to stop from getting flashbacks of his days from the Dursleys, "Since I was left on my Aunts doorstep I was treated worse than vermin, I was beaten, abused, starved and mentally abused everyday of my life until I was 5 years old, most of the abuse was for no reason what so ever, I remember one time I was beaten black and blue simply for breathing near my uncle, it got worse if I accidentally used any magic, I will spare you the details but it is plain to say that I was treated worse than a slave and we will leave it at that."

Throughout that entire retelling Harry's voice had been ice cold and monotone and his eyes had refused to open to stop the tears building up behind his eye lids, McGonagall had her fists clenched below the table so hard they had turned bone white and she was shaking in silent fury, '_Albus Dumbledore you had better pray to Merlin because when I get back and if you utter one word that even sounds like "Greater Good" I will transfigure your balls into cheese and the quills on your desk into rats!'_

Headmasters office Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was currently trying to sort through the massive amount of forms that had been dumped on his desk after his Vice Headmistress had left the castle, "Why could she had just finished all this damn paperwork first, this is why I gave her the job in the first place so I wouldn't be bogged down with this paper hell and focus on the Greater Good." As the words left his mouth Albus Dumbledore felt a massive cold shiver travel from the base of his spine right up to his neck a feeling he had only felt once after preparing to confront Gellert Grindelwald a feeling of impending doom and pain

Back at the café

McGonagall managed to calm herself down and coughed to get the sharpness out of her voice that she knew would be there thanks to her temper, "Please continue Mr Potter." Harry raises an eyebrow at her restraint but continues, "After a particularly bad case of accidental magic and the following punishment, my Aunt took some pity on me and allowed me out of the house, and there I met someone who changed my life forever." Harry's posture softens as he relaxes and his eyes open the green seeming to glow from the happiness of the memory, "I met my current guardian, he saw me and helped me, he looked me over and asked what had happened, I told him and he hugged me." A few tears escape Harry's eyes, "That was the first positive human contact I had ever in my life."

Wiping away the tears Harry continues with his story, "The man's name was Justin Rhodes, an American and he offered to take me back to his house to get me cleaned up and to get a decent meal into me." Harry was shaking, "At first I was scared of going to some strangers home but that all went away when I looked into his eyes, they seemed to radiate kindness, so I went with him and met his family after spending some time in a positive family environment with people that actually cared for me and were kind to me. I couldn't bear to go back to the Dursleys, I begged them not to take me back there."

McGonagall was shocked to say the least, at first she was afraid that he had followed home a supporter of You-Know-Who but the name Rhodes shot that notion down out of the sky, an American wouldn't even know about You-Know-Who so why would he be a supporter, her fear quickly turned to shock at Harry actually begging not to be sent back and she wonders just what horrible experiences the poor boy was holding back.

Harry looked McGonagall in the eye, "I spent some time with them and they explained that I had magic and I was a wizard although they preferred to call me a mage for some reason, anyway they too were magicals but were different from the normal wizards and witches, their whole family was like that, they were all unique and after talking to them for a few days they decided to train me to use my gift so that I wouldn't be a danger to myself and those around me." Harry seemed to glow with happiness and his eyes reflected it, "After two years living and training with them they decided to adopt me into their family and that was my life up until I got your letter Professor."

McGonagall was shocked and stunned at his story more the fact that he had been adopted by a family and nobody had even been notified of it, "So you are no longer Harry Potter then?" Harry shook his head, "I still am, I'm just Harry Potter- Rhodes now, they value family over everything and said that they would never wish for me to drop my family name for theirs so they added theirs to mine." McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief and quickly went straight to business.

"In your letter to me you said that you had no idea about Hogwarts or where to get school supplies, but if you were training for so long, how were you able to use your magic without a proper wand?" Harry smirks, "I did say that my family were unique they used different focuses than the norm, in the beginning however I was just taught how to control my accidental burst of magic, it then progressed to using my will power and focus to give me magic direction and from there shaping the magic to do what I want, essentially Professor I was trained to use wandless magic from an early age." McGonagall's eyes widened to extreme measures at the end of that sentence, it was stupid and bloody reckless to allow that kind of training especially to a young untrained child, even most adult wizards were reluctant to use wandless magic it was just that unpredictable.

Harry looked at McGonagall in slight confusion but decided to head her off and get his concerns off of his chest, "Professor while I have been trained I did notice things in the supply list that I haven't even heard of, namely Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, I have no training in any of these what so ever." At that the fox beside him growled slightly, '_Well excuse me for not looking up and teaching you everything that mage learns, besides I didn't even know that there was a magic school until you told me so I think that we did alright in training you.' _Harry looks at the growling fox, '_I know dad, I am just a little frustrated, you and everyone taught me so much and yet here are subjects that I have no knowledge about, it frustrates me.' _

The fox leaps off of the chair onto Harry's lap and licks his face before looking him dead in the eye, '_There are always going to be new areas of education and life that you wont have prior knowledge about Harry, but that is where the excitement of the unknown comes from, there are going to be times in your life where you will be put into situations that you have no knowledge about, it is times like these where your character and your fortitude will be tested to their limits but I have absolute faith in you my son.'_

Harry blinks away a few tears before petting the fox on the head and moving it down to his lap were it started to purr from his petting, '_This is so weird, I am petting my own father and he is purring.'_ The fox yips in response, '_You don't seem to mind petting Koneko or Scarlet so what's the problem with me?' _Harry's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and refuses to answer the question, instead turns his attention to Professor McGonagall who was waiting patiently for him to look up.

"Well Mr Potter it is frankly expected that most students wont have experience in everything that Hogwarts teaches its students and quite frankly I believe that you will be both amused and frustrated with our classes given your previous training but as for school supplies there are shops available to purchase them and before you ask Mr Potter, I am required to tell you that your parents set up a trust account for you at Gringotts Bank. Both the shops and Gringotts are located at Diagon Alley which is under numerous protective charms, I will write the address for you and the instructions for you to find and enter it, I will also arrange for a member of staff to accompany you to help you…" At this point Minerva was cut off by the fox glowing.

The fox was glowing and jumped into the seat next to Harry and changed into a man wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black combat pants, his eyes were an aurora of colours and his hair was a cascade of colours coming from the top of his crown, she was immediately on guard and drew her wand before Harry's voice disarmed her.

"Stop please! Minerva McGonagall meet Justin Rhodes my adoptive father." Justin smirked and held out his hand in greetings, "Pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Miss McGonagall." Minerva was shocked but took the mans hand anyway he smiled widened, "Sorry about the rudeness but ever since Harry came home with us he has been part of the family and we look after our own, had to make sure that you meant him no harm and that this wasn't a trick of some sort."

Minerva bristled at the implication but holds her tongue, not wanting to offend the foreign wizard, Justin continues, "I must say thank you for agreeing to meet Harry on short notice and beginning so understanding of his situation, onto the matter of an escort to get his school supplies I and my wife would like to take him to get his school things a little family outing you understand." If it was anyone else Minerva would have suspected of this person to be after the Potter family fortune but he hadn't even mentioned it nor asked after a way of accessing it so that at least made sure he was trustworthy.

"Of course I will right down the directions now and that will conclude our little meeting, I must get back Professor Dumbledore must be drowning in paperwork right now, good day to you and a pleasure meeting you Harry I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." And with that she simply vanished with a loud pop, Justin looks down and sees a napkin left on the table with the instructions left written on it, "She's good."

Harry sighs and lifts it up and reads it:

"_Diagon Alley is located behind a pub called the Leaky Caldron in London England, ask the barkeep to let you on through."_

"Well this was productive." Justin smiles at his son, "I thought you would be happy at this opportunity, not only will you be going to a school made specially for wizards and witches but you will be able to make friends your own age, heh maybe get yourself a girlfriend while your at it." Harry blushes at the thought but then turned serious, "Get serious dad, there is an opportunity for our family, if when can get allies with Wizarding families we can get more contracts and our families power and standing will grow."

Justin frowns at his attitude, "Family is Everything, that is our family motto Harry but I didn't agree to send you to this school for such a simple reason as that, you deserve a childhood soon and this school will be filled with kids your own age, have fun, learn new things and live a little that is what I want." Harry's eyes soften, "I'm sorry Justin but its just you and everyone have done so much for me and I have done not…"

Harry was cut off as a hand clapped on his shoulder, he looks up to see Justin smiling, "Don't say things like that Harry, you have given us more than anything we could have hoped for, you are our son and we love you. Come on let's go home and tell your mother where we have been for the last few hours." Harry laughs, "I bet 5 quid that she slams your head into the ground." Justin snorts, "Now why would I take a fools bet like that?" With that they both disappeared into the family seal and back to the Underworld.

The Leaky Caldron

Harry, Scarlet and Justin walked into the bar, -no this isn't the beginning to a bad joke-, and walked up to the bar man, Justin leans over and whispers into his ear, the barman nods and motions for them to follow him, they follow him to a dead end alley, where he starts to tap certain bricks in a certain order and viola it opened up into a very impressive looking cobble alleyway with shops on every side of the street and lots of wizards and witches bustling around the place.

The devils eyes widen at the fact that there was a hidden community in London of all places but quickly remember why they are there, "Alright lets look around and find everything that you need, but first I think that giant arsed building is Gringotts, lets get you sorted out Harry and then we go…" Justin bends down low to whisper into Harry's ear so that Scarlet could hear him, "_Shopping" _Harry chuckles at his father but understands saying that word is taboo around Scarlet, say it near her and your wallet will be empty before you can turn your head to say "What the fuck?"

The trio make their way toward Gringotts and walk on inside to see a very dull interior and a line of goblins sitting at tables counting money Justin claps Harry on his shoulder, "Alright lets go up to the one that is free and ask about you." They walk up to the only goblin that appeared to be just looking through files, Justin pushes Harry forward and he clears his throat, "Sorry to disturb you master goblin but may I have a moment of your time?" The goblin looks up surprised by the politeness of the wizard talking to him.

"Of course young master wizard so how might I Griphook help you?" Harry steels his nerves, "I wish to access my trust vault, I believe my parents set one up for me?" The goblin nods, "I trust you have the key then young wizard?" Harry shakes his head, "I didn't even know I needed a key, is there any other way to access it?" The goblin smirks, "You will have to pass a test, a simple blood test to prove who you really are."

With that he pulls out a blank sheet of yellow paper and a dagger and hands the dagger to the wizard who without hesitation cuts into the palm of his hand and lets the blood drip down onto the paper, as soon as the blood drips onto the paper words start to form

_Harry James Potter-Rhodes_

_Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black_

_Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Peverell_

_Heir to Noble House of Rhodes wards to House Gremory_

_Vaults:_

_Potter Family Vault: (closed until heir is of age)_

_Contents:_

_Family books_

_Various weapons and armours_

_Family jewels including wedding rings (Goblin made)_

_A sum total of 15000000 galleons 75000 sickles and 75 Knuts_

_Black Family Vault: (Closed until heir is of age)_

_Contents:_

_Family books and artefacts_

_Various weapons and armours_

_Family jewels_

_Several items of dark magic origin _

_Sum total of 750000 galleons 50000 sickles 25 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault (Closed until heir is of age)_

_Contents:_

_Family books_

_Ancient artefacts and weapons_

_Several goblin made jewellery and precious stones _

_Several magical objects of unknown origin and magic _

_Sum total of 6500000 galleons 25000 sickles and 700 knuts _

_Potter Trust Vault:_

_50,0000 Galleons to be refilled at the end of each year from the family vault so long as the heir attends Hogwarts_

_No vault under the name of Rhodes or Gremory found under Gringotts supervision._

Griphook looks up in shock but quickly hides it, "Well Mr Potter it seems as if you have just become one of our most important customers." Harry and by extension Justin and Scarlet are stunned at the amount of information that they just received but Harry frowns, "You mentioned that I needed a key to get into my trust vault master goblin, so who was supposed to give me it?"

Griphook looks confused, "Your magically guardian of course Albus Dumbledore, he is the magical guardian by default for all magical orphaned children that are to attend Hogwarts." An oppressing aura of killing intent fills the room and makes every goblin in the room turn their heads only to dive under their tables for cover as they witness the human female, her hair rising above gravity and the feeling of an imminent gruesome death going from her made them dive for cover.

Even Justin and Harry back off a little bit from her as she smiles too sweetly at Griphook who starts to sweat, "So this magical guardian is responsible for Harry's safety and protection as well as who he lives with correct?" Griphook nods rapidly, Scarlet turns to Justin, "The same guardian that is the headmaster at Harry's new school." Justin pales for a millisecond before putting two and two together and adds his own killing intent to the already crushing aura in the room and looks at Harry and whispers in ear, "I am going with you to this school, I am not going to let you go alone and unprotected in a school run by the same man that left you with those monsters."

Harry quickly agrees and the killing intent vanishes, Scarlet wraps him in a hug, "I may not be able to go with you but I will be sending my familiar instead." Harry smiles she may be overprotective but she does it because she loves him, "Thanks mum."

After that they went down into the vault and Harry lifted out the entire vault into his own pocket dimension, but before leaving he talks to Griphook, "Can you examine and monitor my vaults for me please Griphook and can you also please destroy that extra key in Dumbledore's possession I don't want him having access to any of my vaults." After finishing talking to Griphook he shoves a handful of galleons into his hands, "I would also like you to further manage my accounts, I trust you with them Griphook, don't let me down."

At this Griphook grabs Harry's hands and says thank you, unknowingly Harry had just made him one of the most important managers in the bank and had just made him very rich indeed.

After leaving the bank they quickly went about their business getting his school supplies including a few prank materials behind Scarlets back, they were about to go and get him a wand when he felt like he was being pulled into a nearby pet store. Justin and Scarlet notice that he is acting oddly and bring it up, "What's wrong Harry?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know I just feel like I am being pulled into that shop?" Justin and Scarlet frown, "Well if you are being pulled lets investigate." With that they head into the shop and looks around, the shop is filled with exotic animals from Owls to snakes, but one in particular catches Harry's eyes, in an oval glass cage is a snake like creature but it has four claw like feet and a large scaly belly, it is also very small barely the size of his hand, in short it looks ridiculous.

The shop owner sees him staring, "Careful lad it might look harmless but that thing has already bitten three people today and they all had to be taken to St Mungos for treatment from its poison." Harry looks up at him and frowns, the pull is coming from this creature a sort of daze comes over him and he feels something touch his mind.

"_Ssssooo you are to be my masssster them?" _Harry turns pale white as the voice is coming from the creature inside the glass, _'Can you hear me?' _ The creature nods its head and shows him its long narrow needle like fangs, _'You are a ssssspeaker too? Your magic is sssstrong young ssssspeaker, I approve, will you take me assss your familiar?' _Harry smiles in response, '_Yesssss I will.' _ "_Then remove the cassssse and sssssstick out your arm, I will bite you and form the bond."_

Harry removes the glass case to the shop owner and his parents alarm, the snake like creature sinks its fangs into his forearm, he can actually feel its venom start to flow through his veins but strangely it feels good, instantly he can feel different, he can feel a close bond formed with the creature.

Harry smiles and looks at the dumbfounded shop owner and his parents, "I formed a familiar bond that is what the pull I was feeling was." The shop owner looks shocked, "A familiar bond at such a young age remarkable." Justin examines the creature carefully and his eyebrows shoot into the air, Harry turns to the shop owner, "How much for him then?"

The shop owner wipes some sweat from his brow, "After the amount of trouble it has caused me 15 galleons." Harry smiles and pays the man and walks out the door with his new familiar, Scarlet quickly follows him with a snowy owl on her shoulder as a present for him, Justin stops right at the door,

"My good man I wonder if you would be interested in doing so more business with my family after all you just sold my son one of the most dangerous and powerful creatures in existence." The shop owner looks confused, "What do you mean I thought it was just a weird snake" Justin is shocked and laughs, "My dear shop owner just sold Harry Potter a Hydra as his familiar." 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you are enjoying the fic so far, anyway here are the pairings that I have selected and I am going to be putting a poll up so get voting for you favourite and if you have a favourite and it hasn't been selected then leave a review with an explanation and I might put it into the poll, anyway here they are:**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Hermione Granger**

**Susan Bones**

**Sue Li **

**That is it guys leave your reviews and get voting for your favourites until next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 4

Sorting

Harry strokes his new familiar underneath its scaly chin, Justin and Scarlet trail a little bit behind and he feels Justin touch his mind, _'Don't ever do something like that again, you nearly gave us a heart attack, Hydra venom is dangerous even to us devils Harry warn us next time please.'_ Harry looks back at their worried expressions and his smile drops from his face, 'I didn't mean to worry you so much, I sorry mum and dad I won't do anything that dangerous without telling you again.'

Justins face lights up with a smile_, 'Don't worry we aren't angry at you Harry just worried, I am happy you have a familiar already, and such a powerful one at that, well done Harry.'_ Harry beams and smiles widely at his dads praises and starts to walk with more confidence, as the family make their way around to one of the most important shops; Olivanders, where Harry would finally get his wand.

They step into the shop and instantly it feels and looks like quite an old shop, Harry was surprised thinking that someone might want to take better care of their shop since it is so important for every wizard and witch, a rumbling around in the back catches Harry's attention, "Excuse me?" A voice from the back answers back, "Ahh just a moment, I'll be right with you." The voice is old and gravely, but contains a subtle undertone of wisdom.

Out of the back, an old man wearing a pair of large glasses steps out, his eyes widening and twinkling, he takes them off and steps up to the counter and looks into Harry's eyes, immediately Harry feels something off and raises his mental barriers thinking that this man was trying to intrude into his mind. Mr Olivander was doing nothing of the sort and it took but a moment for Harry to realise there was no small niggling feeling at the back of his mind, the telltale sign of a probe.

His mother gasp from behind him startles him and he turns round and sees her face set in a curious blend of shock and curiosity, Scarlet speaks up, "You're an Aura Reader aren't you?" Olivander stood back in shock, his eyes while in plain view had a barely noticeable milky tone to them, indicating that he was in reality an Aura Reader just like Scarlet was.

"Yes, I am, it is a forgotten and frankly overlooked branch of magic that has been lost in time." Scarlet smiles and steps forward, her eyes going milky white, "Not as forgotten and overlooked as you may think." Olivanders back goes ramrod straight in surprise at seeing another with his own gift and a few tears run down his face, "Yes I believe so." Wiping away the tears he faces Harry.

"Now then Mister Potter I do believe that you are here to get your first wand?" Harry nods and smiles, Olivander smiles back at the boy, his sight had revealed that the boy did have darkness in his heart but the light that was present in it, outshone the dark by far, regardless it was his duty to give every young wizard a wand that comes to him, dark or not it didn't matter, even if it did lead to regret.

Olivander looks sadly at the scar present on Harry's forehead, "I am sorry to say that I sold the very wand that left that scar on your forehead young Harry." Harry scowls for a second and is confused, "I'm sorry Mister Olivander but I have no idea what you mean?" Olivander reels back in shock that The-Boy-Who-Lived was unaware of anything that made him famous, especially about his parents."

"Harry what do you know about your parents?" Harry looks confused, "These people behind me are my parents Mr Olivander, they have legally made me their son, as my birth parents I have next to no knowledge of them, my former guardians only told me that they were normal muggles and killing in a car crash, after being told of my magic and visiting Gringotts it is obvious that those were barefaced lies."

Olivanders knuckles turn white from clenching his fist too tightly and a few cracks can be heard from his knucklebones, his face was pure white but his eyes held a fire that was hardly ever seen from the man "Well Mister Potter allow me to inform you of your story that every wizard young and old all across the country know by heart."

For the next hour Mister Olivander recounted the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived from how his parents fought in the war and once Lily Potter was discovered to be pregnant with Harry went into hiding from You-Know-Who, he then went on to recount how You-Know-Who attack Godric's Hollow where his parents were in hiding and murdered them to get to Harry, but when he turned his wand on Harry something happened and You-Know-Who was killed by his own killing curse and Harry was left in the ruins of the cottage with a scar on his forehead the only evidence of what had happened.

Harry starts to shake at the new information that was given to him, what made it worse was that it was common knowledge to every witch and wizard in the world, Harry was seething and his killing intent started to leak out from him making the little shop seem to have just dived into the middle of a freak snowstorm , Olivander recoils from the 11 year old boy a deep sense of dread filling his heart and his flight or fight instincts were screaming in his head to run far far away from danger.

Justin smiles sadly at his son and looks at his mate, Scarlet had tears rolling down her face but in her eyes a fire was raging uncontrollably, he bumps her shoulder and nods his head toward Harry and smiles at her, Scarlet nods her head and runs to Harry and wraps him in a warm hug, shocking him to his core.

The deathly chill that had invaded the small store almost instantly died down and calming warmth started to take its place, Scarlet coos small words of comfort to Harry and calms him down, he places his hand on her arm to let her know that he was feeling better.

One thing was for sure however, he wasn't going to forget this transgression against him, somebody had left him with the Dursleys and hadn't bothered to inform him of his magical heritage, his family or their murderer even when it was common knowledge in the world he was about to step into.

Olivander recovers enough and silently makes a vow never to piss off the Potter heir ever again; going by that cold feeling of dread that had latched onto his heart the Potter heir was holding back a lot of power behind those emerald green eyes of his. He coughs into his hand to get the young man's attention.

"Right Mr Potter I think it is time for you to get your wand then, wait here just a moment and I'll be right back." Olivander goes into the back and starts to rummage through different drawers in the back; Harry looks back at his parents and shrugs his shoulders comically. Olivander eventually comes back with a dark red stick in his hand and hands it to Harry.

"10 ½ inches, Elder wood, unicorn horn core, go ahead and give it a go Mr Potter." As soon as the wooden stick touches Harry's hand he gets a distinct feeling in his gut, it just felt wrong in his hand, before he even gives it a shake, Olivander snatches the wand out of his hand with a shout of "No" and went straight into the back yet again.

This process continued for quite a while, until Olivander finally went into the back with an "I wonder" and just walked off, leaving a very confused Harry. He goes into a specific drawer and pulls out a beautiful, chestnut coloured wand, "11 inches, Holly wood and Phoenix feather core, nice and supple, give it a wave." This time there was a small connection when Harry touched the wood but it still didn't feel quite right.

Olivander gives a big sigh and takes the wand back reluctantly, "Well Mr Potter you are without a doubt one of my toughest customers to date, well I suppose I will have to offer you something truly special, you see all these wands have already been created and been given a kind of sentience, "the wand chooses the wizard" after all Mr Potter." Olivander smiles, "If one of these pre-made wands isn't right for you, then we will just have to make a custom one for you Mr Potter, follow me."

The family follow Olivander through the back and soon enough the pass by all the drawers that contain the pre-made wands, he opens a small door in the back and leads them through, on the other side are hundred of shelves and glass jars containing ingredients, from wood samples to unicorn horns and so on, Olivander claps Harry on the shoulder.

"Now Mr Potter if you will follow me, we'll get the ingredients for your custom wand." The follow him to a set of wooden desks set up against each other in the middle of the room, Olivander turns around and faces Harry, "Now then, close your eyes and concentrate, you should feel a small tugging feeling, grab on to it and the ingredients for your wand will float down and land on the table."

Harry does as he is told and closes his eyes, staring back at the back of his eye lids, he feels a sharp tug, like a wire wrapped around his waist was trying to pull him on his ass, Harry frowns in concentration and grabs onto the imaginary wire and pulls, hard.

Almost immediately several large jars float down onto the table and Olivander looks at all of them, his eyes wide in shock. He wheezes out a startled cough, "I think I understand why exactly none of the pre-made wands suited you Mr Potter, these are some of the most powerful ingredients I have in stock, lets see here."

"There are two woods here, Yew and Elder wood, both extremely powerful, both will make a powerful yet flexible wand excellent for charms and Defence as well as excelling at cast Dark Magic."

"The cores however are even more surprising, you have three of them, this one the dark black glowing substance is Dementor blood, extremely rare and only ever used in wands that use the darkest of magic, and yet in this one you have a phoenix feather the complete opposite usually used in the best light magic wands perfect for defensive and charms work, the last one however is something I have ran out of Basilisk venom, I could make the wand with only the two cores however it will not be the same."

Just then Harry suddenly stiffened as he felt a foreign presence touch his mind, '_Master, if you wish it I could donate some of my own venom to add to your wand?' _Harry looks down at his familiar that was perched on his shoulder, its little claws dug into his shoulder just enough that he felt the pressure on it, instead of pain it was a source of constant reassurance for him and he smiles and turns to face Olivander who was scratching his chin in thought.

"My familiar has offered to give you some of her venom if that would suffice." That got Olivanders attention alright and he looks up in shock and stutters out, "Yes that would do extremely well, that would not only increase the power of the wand, it would also increase the success chance of the wand components sticking together as well as cementing the bond with your familiar further.

Harry smiles and takes the jar off of the table and takes the top of it off, he tilts it to face his familiars head, which then bites down on the glass and a thick purple noxious liquid slowly drips down into it, when there is a decent sized pool of venom in the jar Harry mentally commands her to stop and puts the lid of it back on and hands it to Olivander who looks positively giddy with excitement, "Thank you Mr Potter I will begin making your wand immediately, however it will take a few hours."

Olivander trails off the rest of that sentence and Harry smiles, "Not to worry I still need to get a few things so I will be back in a few hours, pleasure to meet you Mr Olivander have a good day." With that they left the shop and the next stop was Madam Malkins for school robes.

The family stop just outside the shop, Justin turns and smiles at Harry, "You go on in Harry, we will go and get your books and potion ingredients while you are in there and then we meet up at Olivanders to pick up your wand ok?" Harry nods happily and walks into the store, the closest thing he can compare it to is a human hairdressers with materials hanging on racks, the owner was already busy with another customer a platinum blonde haired kid who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Watch were you stick that bloody needle woman!" and an attitude to match as well, Harry walks forward and clears his throat to get her attention, she looks up from her current customer and smiles, "I'll be right with you love in just a minute." Harry sighs and sits in the chair beside the boy who was making a scene over a needle.

The boy turns to Harry and starts to make conversation, "So you a first year as well? What House do you think you'll get sorted into?" That question threw Harry for a loop but he puts on his best fake smile and answers, "Yeah I am a first year but I have no idea what you mean about Houses or Sorting." The boy sneers at Harry with a look of disgust, "You must be a mudblood not to know that." The madam that was tending to the boy gasps in shock and looks horrified at what the boy had said, Harry quickly put two and two together and realised that he'd probably been insulted, badly.

Dropping the fake smile, he frowns at the boy, "The reason that I don't know anything about the magical world prior to just a day ago was that I was in America for most of my life, only reason I got my acceptance letter was that my father had business in London and brought me with him."

The boy reels back a little from that obviously afraid about something and puts on an obviously fake smile, "An American wizard then…" Just before he could say anymore the Madam stood up, "Ok Mr Malfoy your measurements are done and your robes will be made soon." The boy leaps off the chair and struts out of the shop with a "see you a school" and talks with a tall woman with the black hair and a small strip of the same platinum blonde hair.

Harry shakes his head already knowing he wasn't going to get on well with that pompous ass and sets about ordering his school robes to the exact specification on the letter, reason being was that he was going to school and there was no reason to make any waves the first year there.

It took an hour for Harry to get measured and his robes to be made but he was happy with the finished product as they clung to his body tightly so that no wind would be blowing them around like a football and there also warmed up quickly too which was a bonus.

Walking out of the store he walks back to Olivanders and runs into the pompous ass and his mother outside of the shop, the boy looked quite pleased with his new wand waving it about like a child playing a fake sword fight with sticks would. Harry suppresses the groan that threatens to release and puts his fake smile back into work as he tries to walk past unnoticed.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to work at all and the boy spots him, "You again the American right, Mother this is the person I was telling you about." The woman gazes at Harry intently and he feels a cold shudder run down his spine, '_This woman is something else I can literally feel her gaze trying to figure me out just by looking at me, reminds me of the time I pranked mom and she gave me the exact same stare.'_ Harry smiles, "Pleased to meet you Mrs Malfoy."

The woman still stares at him but smiles back at him a little, holds her hand out, "Pleased to meet you Mr?" Harry thinks quickly and immediately replies, "Rhodes, Harry Rhodes Mrs Malfoy." She smiles and just then Justin and Scarlet round the corner and smile at Harry.

"Ready to get your custom wand then Harry?" That little sentence didn't sit well with the boy at all who started to complain to his mother about getting a custom wand as well, it also brought Harry under another analysing stare, Harry quickly looks away and looks at his dad, "You know I am Dad."

Justin laughs and bows a little at Mrs Malfoy, "Ma'am hope you have a pleasant day." Mrs Malfoy gives him the exact same stare but is quickly distracted by her sons whining; the family quickly make their way into the shop and see Olivander at the counter.

"Ah Mr Potter just in time, I have your custom wand all ready for you, here you go." The wand that Olivander hands over is a strange one, it is golden in color however it has a slight blue shimmer when ever light hits it as well as several black veins running up and down the length, the grip on the bottom was pure black, it was intimidating yet beautiful. Harry takes it in his hand and immediately feels a surge of power and pronounced feeling of right in his gut, the air around the shop is heavy with his magic and Harry smiles.

Olivander smiles back, "That will be 30 galleons Mr Potter and I look forward to what you do with that wand it was one of the most difficult yet reward challenges of my life." Harry hands the money over and bows to Olivander, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Olivander and I wish you well for the future." Olivander smiles widely at the boy as he leaves the shop, Olivander looks down at the Holly and Phoenix feather wand that was the twin of the Dark Lords, '_Should I inform Albus about this? No he only wanted to know when Mr Potter got the Twin cored wand and Mr Potter hasn't picked it up.' _With that he went back to his business with a big smile on his face.

The family go into a deserted alleyway and teleport back to the Underworld and prepare.

_Kings Cross Station _

The family teleport near Kings Cross Station and enter it, they walk toward platforms nine and ten and Justin activating the magic in his eyes sees the barrier, "There is a magic barrier on the pillar, it makes people ignore it and anybody going near it, once you hit it you will be transported to the other side." Harry looks up and smiles at his father, they all walk through the barrier, soon after a red headed family walk through making a lot of noise even though they had older kids that no doubt knew where the barrier was.

On the other side of the barrier was a beautiful station with a beautiful red painted steam train, Harry hugs his mom and Dad and smiles with a few tears running down his face, Scarlet looks at her son, "Here Harry I am going to give you my familiar so that you can keep in contact and so I can keep an eye on you and my husband." Harry looks shocked.

"Your giving me Karasu? Wait what do mean your husband." Justin scratches his head, "Well you didn't think that I would be letting you go to that school all alone now did you? Harry someone has been screwing you over both with dumping you with the Dursleys and then with not telling you about your magic even though it seems that a lot of families are well aware of their gifts so I am coming along to make sure that nothing dangerous happens to you."

Justin claps Harry's shoulder, "Family is Everything after all Harry Rhodes." Harry looks up and a few tears run down his face, even after all this time being loved is still something that he has a hard time dealing with, with that a black crow with a scar across its right eye and red glowing eyes lands on Harry's shoulder, Harry strokes it underneath its chin and then feels something climbing on him, looking down he sees an auburn autumn fox climb up him and resting curled around his neck.

Scarlet laughs and hugs Harry, "Good luck and keep Justin out of trouble and you know what he is like." The fox around his neck barks in indication and Scarlet laughs harder, the train whistles behind them and Harry look at his mother one last time and hugs her tightly before walking over and boarding the train.

Harry moves through the train and finds an empty compartment and sits down and looks out the window as the train begins to move. Harry closes his eyes and relaxes into the chair. Just then the door to the compartment was opened and standing there was a rather short Chinese girl with dark black hair and rather pretty brown eyes, she looked nervous and shy, "Um can I sit in here?" Harry smiles back at the girl and nods, she smiles back and sits over opposite him.

For a few moments they are both quiet and don't say anything but the girl suddenly holds her hand out, "My name is Sue Li, what's yours?" Harry smiles and shakes her hand, "Harry Potter pleasure to meet you Miss Li." Sue Li's eyes widen at his introduction, "Are you really **the** Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry scowls a little, "Yes I am but please can you not talk about that, I barely know anything about it."

That throws Sue Li for a loop and she withdraws and looks a little upset at his tone of voice, the fox around Harry's neck barks and sounds agitated, Harry looks at it and rolls his eyes, "Sorry my rudeness but I don't really like people referring to me like that, I'd prefer just being plain old Harry Potter." He smiles gently and Sue Li looks up and smiles back.

"I can understand that but why…" Before she can say anything further the door opens again this time stand there was a young girl with bushy hair and looked out of breathe, "Sorry for the interruption but have you seen a toad anywhere, a boy named Neville has lost his." Harry smiles warmly at her, "Nope sorry haven't seen or heard any toad, I could help you find it if you want?" The girl nods her head silently wondering what this strange boy was going to do, Harry looks on his shoulder at the crow and motions with his head, the crow caws at him and pecks his cheek and takes off, flying down the train.

The girl moves out of the way of the incoming bird and looks back at Harry obviously puzzled by what just happened, Harry shrugs, "Karasu is my mothers familiar, she gave him to me to keep watch over me so he does what I ask, he'll bring back the toad." The girl in the doorway was stunned and was about to ask a question when Sue Li started to laugh, "Haha your mother named her crow familiar "Crow" in Japanese that original hahaha."

Harry smiles and just then his familiar makes itself known, crawling around from behind his neck and resting its scaly head on his shoulder, Sue Li and the other girl recoil in fright, Harry smiles, "This is my familiar…, '_I just realised that I never gave you a name… how does Hebi sound?' _the Hydra flicks its forked tongue, _'that is acceptable master, Hebi is my name from today onward.'_ Harry smiles, "Sorry was talking to her there, her name is Hebi and she is my familiar and she is a Hydra."

Obviously both girls were shocked for such a young wizard to have such a powerful familiar, the girl at the door breaks out of her shock first, "Sorry I am being rude, my name is Hermione Granger and you are?" Sue Li answers first, "My name is Sue Li it is nice to meet you Hermione."

Hermione smiles at the girl and turns expectedly to Harry, he smiles, "I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes widen, "Are you really Harry Potter, I've read all about you, you are in a lot of books like…"

Harry cuts her off, "Hold on there are books written about me? How I have never spoken to another witch or wizard other than a few days ago so no one could have known anything about me, which leads me to conclude that those books you are about to quote are full of bullshit."

Hermione looks shocked both at that revelation and the fact that Harry have cussed in front of her, before she can say anything on the matter, Karasu return flapping its wings with a small green toad in its talons trying to escape, the crow drops the toad in Hermione's hands and fly to its perch on Harry's shoulder and pecks his cheek.

Hermione looks at the toad in shock and looks at Harry, "I'll bring this back to Neville, do you mind if I sit in here for the rest of the journey?" Harry smiles, "No problem Miss Granger."

For the rest of the journey it was an enjoyable trip, Hermione came back and started to ask all sorts of questions about Harry, from his knowledge of magic to where he been living for all those years, too which Harry told half truths, he doesn't know any magic which was technically true as he didn't know any mage magic just his devil magic.

As for where he had been, he gave her the same answer as he did to McGonagall, he had been adopted by an American family and had been living with them since he was 5, he purposefully avoided answering any questions about his life before then which made both girls curious but they respected his privacy, for the rest of the journey it was just pleasant small talk, what houses do they think they'll be sorted into, what spells do they think they would learn, that is until the door opened again.

Standing there was the same whiny platinum blond douche from Madam Malkins with two gorilla look a like escorts, strutting into the compartment like he owned the place he announced, "Is it true? They say that Harry Potter is in this compartment." At this Sue Li and Hermione look at Harry, giving him away immediately, the boy follows their gaze and his eyes widen in recognition, "You the American from Madam Malkins, **You're** Harry Potter."

Harry smirks, '_Troll mode activated!'_ "Yeah I am Harry Potter and you are oh what has it your mother called you Dracy?" Draco flushed bright red at that and stammered out, "Mind who your are talking to Potter or else." Harry's smile fades and a cold look of neutrality took its place, "Or what you little pounce gona go crying to mummy that I was mean to you?" Draco started to shake with anger and instead of responding looks around at the two girls and sneers, "I think you had better reconsider who you hang around with Potter, you don't want to be hanging around the wrong sort of people, I can help you there." With that pompous look on his face Harry lost his cool.

Pulling on his magic he slams it into Draco and sends him flying out of the compartment and into the wall of the corridor, "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself Dracy now get lost before I really lose my temper." Draco grabs his two stooges and runs down the corridor back to their own compartment, Harry releases a held breath and looks at the other two girls who look stunned.

Harry smiles to reassure them and that broke them out of their shock, Hermione practically screamed, "That was wandless magic how did you do that." Harry claps his hands over his ears and frowns at her, "Firstly can you lower your voice in the future I have very sensitive ears and secondly my family trained my to control my magic without the use of a wand so that I wouldn't put myself or them in danger with accidental magic bursts."

Hermione and Sue Li nod at that and take a look outside, Hermione speaks first, "I think we had better get changed it looks like we are nearly there." Harry nods and steps out into the hallway for them to get changed into their robes, while out there he feels his father touch his mind, '_I'm glad that you stood up for your friends Harry, this is want we wanted for you to have a normal childhood.' _Harry mentally snorts, _'Ha isn't it your own motto that "Normal is Boring" dad?' _The fox barks out a laugh, '_Touché Son'_

They both have a good laugh at that and once the girls are ready Harry goes in and gets changed as well.

Eventually the train stops and everyone pours out of the train cars, it was like a mob really with no semblance of order at all, a giant of a man in a huge overcoat was shouting over the heads of people, " First 'ears over here, First 'ears this way." Harry shrugs at his two companions and follows the giant of a man to a large lake which the castle overlooked, Harry was actually impressed with it as it was about the same size as the Gremory Manor back home.

"Four to a boat now!" Harry, Sue Li, Hermione and a small overweight boy all take a boat together, Hermione introduces him, "Harry, Sue this is Neville Longbottom whose toad you helped find Harry." Harry smiles at the obviously nervous Neville and shakes his hand, "Pleased to meet you Neville, I'm Harry Potter, this is Sue Li and you already know Hermione Granger."

Neville was understandably more than a little shocked at this and shook Harry's hand and actually smiles at him, for a while the four of them just talk about school and what they expected, they continue this up until the giant of a man takes them to a stair way which Professor McGonagall was standing at the top of it looking quite stern.

The giant of man loudly boomed out, "Tha First 'ears Professor McGonagall." McGonagall smiled warmly, "Thank you Hagrid that will be all." McGonagall quickly replaces the smile with a stern look and motions, "Follow me please" the line of first years follow her to a set of oak double doors and tells them to wait until they are called in.

She then walks in and closes the doors, the first years start to gossip among themselves, Hermione goes over the spells that she has learned under her breath, a ginger idiot loudly proclaims something to do with fighting a troll and Malfoy was loudly proclaiming to whoever would listen that he would be in Slytherin.

Harry tuned most of the idle gossip out until screams start to sound off from behind him, turning around he sees what made them scream in fright, two ghosts were talking to each other just floating there, Harry slowly looks down at the fox around his neck as it starts to wake up from the noise, when he had fallen asleep Harry had no clue, the fox takes one look at the ghosts and flips out, jumps in fright and lands on the ground his fur standing and growling at the ghosts.

Harry rolls his eyes at his fathers antics for such a powerful being to be scared of ghosts of all things was just embarrassing, he picks up the fox and strokes it behind the ears, the commotion brought McGonagall back through the doors and she locks eyes with the fox, Harry thinks quickly, "Sorry Professor my familiar is scared of ghosts, he doesn't like them one bit." Ending that sentence with a nervous laugh Harry hopes that she buys it.

She smiles, "Well try to keep him under control, this castle is full of ghosts so it would be a good idea to keep him close by." She ends that sentence with a subtle wink at him, Harry smiles, McGonagall leads them all into a massive wall with four long tables in it, occupied by a lot of students who stare silently at the first years walking in and a head table with a rather old man standing behind an eagle podium and a rather worn out looking black hat sitting on a stool, McGonagall stands beside it and the hat begins to move and what looks like a mouth appears.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry stares at the hat in amusement and McGonagall reads out a list of names starting with:

Hannah Abbot

The hat barely touched her head before screaming out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupt into cheers at the new first year and she takes her place at the table.

The sorting moves along until

Draco Malfoy

The hat doesn't even touch his head before screaming out

SLYTHERIN

Hermione Granger

The hat sits there for a few minutes before screaming out

RAVENCLAW!

Hermione smiles and practically skips over to the Ravenclaw table

The sorting continues until Sue Li gets called up

This time the hat barely even touches her head before loudly proclaiming

RAVENCLAW!

Harry claps for his two friends and smiles thankful that they are in the same House together, he waits for his turn while Neville gets sorted.

GRYFFINDOR!

Neville walks off from the stool with the hat still on his head which prompted much laughter from the hall, red faced he hands it back to Professor McGonagall.

Finally it reaches Harry's turn.

HARRY POTTER

The hall goes extremely quiet as everyone stares at the fit boy with glasses and the silver strip in the middle of his fringe sits down on the stool and the hat is placed on his head.

_Well, well this is a first, a non-human that I have never encountered attending this school that is very unusual, most unusual indeed, alas I do have to sort you Mr Potter, now lets see, you are certainly brave and your ambition for coming here to Hogwarts is certainly impressive, alliances with Wizarding families to increase your own families business and power that is truly worthy of a Slytherin, you also have a large thirst for knowledge as well as a loyalty to family and friends that few have these days, you would do well in any house Mr Potter, interesting._

Harry closes his eyes and concentrates, '_I would like to be out in with my friends and while it is true that I do have bravery and ambition, neither can be used effectively without knowledge and as for loyalty I will always have that no matter where you place me.'_

The hat does a mental equivalent of a laugh at Harry's reasoning, _True Mr Potter, very true indeed and that kind of reasoning proves that there is only one place that I can put you…_

RAVENCLAW!

The hall is silent for a few seconds as Harry takes off the hat and runs to the Ravenclaw table but soon shouts and moans as well as the Ravenclaws chanting "We've got Potter" over and over again, Harry sits beside Sue Li and Hermione and smiles warmly at them both, and looks up at the head table to see the old man looking at him his eyes sparkling.

Harry feels a shudder run over him and wonders if it is an omen of what is to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I am back with another update, sorry for the delay but my laptop charger decided to die on me so I had to wait to get a new one before writing again, anyways a few things to mention before you get into the chapter.**

**One this chapter is longer than my usual ones and this is going to be the norm from now on for all my fics as my time to write is really limited right now so better to give you guys a good long chapter rather than a crappy short one.**

**Two Luna Lovegood has been added to the poll due to various threats from my wonderful girlfriend; you guys know exactly what I mean by that.**

**Three there are a few spoilers to my other fics contained within but there are small and hey it might advertise my other fics a little so what the hell I put them in any way.**

**Four: Current poll results stand as such: **

**Daphne Greengrass: 4**

**Hermione Granger: 1**

**Sue Li: 1**

**Fleur Delacour: 0**

**Luna Lovegood: 0**

**Lastly as you have no doubt noticed right now Harry has no male friends so suggestions please, I am already adding Neville to his friends but apart from that I am clueless really. So that is all folks don't forget to R&amp;R, vote on the poll, give more suggestions for pairings or just leave your thoughts Ja Ne ;)**

Chapter 5

A new world

Harry's eyes scanned the head table and takes in all of the teachers appearances, he spots McGonagall and the giant of a man that was on the platform rounding up the first year students like himself and his eyes slowly move to the far end of the table to a man with greasy black hair and a large nose and pale skin sneering at him with distain, to his left was another man in deep conversation with another of the teachers wearing a purple turban on his head, as soon as Harry's eyes made contact with the back of that mans head, the lightening blot scar on his forehead light up with pain sharply but briefly. Biting down on his lip to fight the impulse to slap his hand over the mark on his forehead Harry sets about gathering information

Tapping one of the second years on the shoulder and gesturing with a nod of his head, "Who are those two teachers up there the one that is glaring at me and the one with the turban?" The older boy looks at Harry and then at the head table, "That's Professor Snape he is the Head of House Slytherin and teaches Potions, he favours Slytherin heavily and is extremely biased against Gryffindor, often taking off points for things such as breathing too hard in class.

The boy took a breath and pointed at the other man, "That is Professor Quirrel, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts he is always stuttering which makes it hard to make him out other than he is really unremarkable." The boy goes back to looking up at the old man at the eagle podium who quite obviously was the Headmaster, Albus- too-many-names-Dumbledore standing there with a grandfatherly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry roles his eyes at the grandfatherly act and blocks out most of the welcome speech that the old man had obviously prepared beforehand, a few things he did pick up on however was the fact that a third floor corridor was off limits "for those who do not want to suffer a most painful death", Harry mentally snorts, _'Seriously this guy has been Headmaster at this school for how long and still has no clue about children, if you say they shouldn't or cant do something then they are going to do it, whether out of spite or curiosity.'_

The one thing Harry had picked up on however was the mention of The Forbidden Forest, his curiosity was peeked by the mere mention of it and on his mental checklist he added to check out the forest for new plants and animals and see if there were any he could send back to his Aunts Seria and Vanessa, thinking of them Harry smiles to himself, almost as if it was sensing his thoughts the black raven on his shoulder peaked his cheek affectionately.

A subtle probe at his mental barrier from the crow made Harry raise his eyebrow but he relented and lowered his barrier to let the creature touch his mind, its scared red eye looking into his, its old and wise voice vibrating inside his mind, '_Relax little one, its is part of growing up and it is not as if there is anything in the rules of this school about family visits so they'll be able to come visit you whenever you need.'_

Harry smiles at the old raven and one the old man had finished his speech the food magically appeared at the table, lots of delicious food ranging from bacon to mince pies, Harry's stomach grumbled, even though he was still relatively skinny he had a big apatite, this in conjunction with a high metabolism lead him to eating a lot but still retaining his figure something his mother and Aunts had warned him of mentioning around other women for some strange reason.

Harry dug straight in and piled his plate up with a rather generous amount of food and slowly started to eat with while carrying conversation with the others around him, Sue Li was surprisingly quiet considering how talkative she was on the train and Hermione was off in a tangent about what classes they would be having and what spells they might learn, Harry quietly joins in on the conversations from time to time whenever someone asks his opinion but otherwise stays quiet.

Harry leans over and whispers into Sue Li's ear, "Is something wrong, your being rather quiet?" Sue Li looks a bit shocked and her eyes widen a bit before her face goes back to the sullen look quietly she whispers back, "I get nervous around crowds and I don't really know anybody here apart from you and Hermione." Harry's eyes light up a bit with realisation and he smiles reassuringly, "Don't worry you are one of my first friends my own age and I won't abandon you for any reason."

Sue Li looks a bit shocked and squeaks out, "Really, I mean you're so popular with everyone already." Harry scowls a little bit, "That's because they only see The-Boy-Who-Lived and not me Harry, you made the same mistake but you made up for it by accepting me just being me for that you are my friend Sue Li and that is a promise." Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying "Believe it!" a habit he had picked up from his uncle Naruto.

When he came in one day and started to say that left and right his mother had flipped the lip and tore the house apart chasing a laughing Naruto up and down it, Harry had sat on the stairs and laughed his ass off at the scene and further added to his mothers righteous fury at his uncle by shouting at the top of his lungs, "Run Uncle Naruto, you can do it, Believe it!"

Harry smiles at the memory and Sue Li sees it, "What are you smiling about Harry?" Harry looks at her and smiles again, "Just thinking about my family back home, I'm going to miss them a lot." Sue Li smiles at her friend, "Tell me a little bit about them?" Harry smirks and looks up at the enchanted ceiling, "My father is a kind man, never raises his voice unless he was worried about me, he was a hard taskmaster he taught me most of what I know now and wouldn't let me leave until I had full control over my magic to his expectations."

Harry looks down at the table, "My mother is a sweet kind woman with a big sense of humour but with a big temper to match, fiery yet kind and caring you won't find a woman more caring than her, if someone were to threaten any member of our family then I feel sorry for them as my mother is also very protective."

Harry looks at Sue Li his eyes sparkling a little, "I also have a lot of Aunts and Uncles with their own quirks, if you were to walk into my house it would look like a scene from one of those wacky American cartoons." Harry laughs a little and Sue Li giggles. With that the food disappears and the Headmaster claps his hands for attention, "Now that you have been fed it is off to bed with you, Prefects will escort you to the dorms, have a nice night and again welcome to Hogwarts."

In a rush of moment everyone stood up at once and started to head out of the hall following the House Prefects calling "First Years, follow me." Harry, Sue Li and Hermione all stuck together as they moved through the castle and up to one of the towers, they soon came face to face with a golden eagle statue with a deep voice that spoke to them, "What is silent yet loud, calm yet raging and can only be felt until it rages?" Harry spoke up first ahead of the Prefect, "The Wind."

The ravens head looks toward him and nods its giant head, "Correct you may enter young claw." The Prefect that was about to answer the riddle was about to give Harry a piece of his mind for interrupting him but thinks better on it, "As you can see the password to our dorm is the answer to the riddle that the raven gives, it will change every so often on its own and without further ado welcome to the Ravenclaw Tower."

The inside of the common room was impressive, the giant statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the rather large library that seemed to take up the entire common room apart for a few sets of chairs by the fireplace, Harry and Hermione's eyes seemed to gleam in delight at the vast amount of books that the library held, Sue Li stifles a giggle that threatened to burst from her lips at the sight of both her friends faces.

The prefect turned around and announced that the stairs to the left led to the girls dorms and were magically protected against boys entering, if they did then the stairs would magically disappear and the offender would be caught and punished, the stairs on the right led to the boys dorm, with that announced he then told them that they had to go to bed as it was late and lights out would be in an hour.

Harry smiles at Hermione and Sue Li and bids them a goodnight and walks upstairs to find that his trunk was already sitting at the end of one of the beds, shrugging his shoulders Harry strips off and gets into bed in just his boxers, his familiar coiled at the end of the bed beside his father in his fox form and his mothers familiar had taken to perching on a nightstand next to his bed, as Harry was drifting off to sleep his mind went back to a few days ago when the problems with his magic started to occur.

_Flashback 2 days ago Rhodes manor_

"_Harry what in the name of Maou was that!" this was one of the few times you would ever hear Justin Rhodes yell, not shout or scream a full on angry yell with a hint of worry in his voice, the source of his worry and anger was standing not three feet from him staring in shock at the huge ice pillar that had pierced the room from below the floor and going through the roof._

_Harry had been practising his control over his magic as usual in the dojo when all of a sudden his magic had become unstable and the result was this massive ice pillar, Harry was pale white and scared if his magic was becoming unstable then that meant that it wasn't safe for him to be around people. Just as Justin was about to yell again and Harry was about to freak out a calm cold voice carried over from the entrance to the dojo._

"_I was wondering if this would happen, frankly I was starting to doubt it ever would." Both Justin and Harry snap their attention to the sliding doors and standing there was an extremely beautiful man, wearing a traditional blue with white trimmings kimono and his long purple hair in a warriors knot, his milky snow white eyes staring at the two in an almost bored fashion. Harry finds his voice, "What do you mean Uncle Yosuke?"_

_The now named Yosuke marched forward with a grace that put even ballet dancers to shame and leaned down and smiled warmly at his favourite student and nephew, "The ritual that made you the heir of the House of Rhodes by blood and magic required a blood sacrifice from you, Justin and Scarlet, now even though Justin and Scarlet had freed our souls by using their Pawn pieces for us our magic still lingered in them it is carried in their blood, it seems apparent to me that you will start to unlock our magic as well and judging by this you have unlocked mine."_

_Justin looked pale and faint, "Oh Maou on High you mean to say that Harry will be able to use every ability that I and Scarlet have?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his father, "Why what's wrong with that father?" Justin paled even more, "I'm worried that you might develop the same problem as Scarlet and I with our magic and hormones." _

_Silence… utter silence and then a beautiful laugh erupted from Yosuke as he clapped his old friend on the back, "Ah not to worry Justin he won't face that kind of problem for a while yet, remember how long it took for you to unlock each of our powers and abilities? Even when you were turned into a devil it still took a long time."_

_Justin laughs along, "I guess I was worried for nothing, however you know what this means." With an almost feral grin on their faces Harry went pale and started to sweat, he knew that look and what it implied, he was in for more tort- training as they put it, Harry nervously laughs before barking out, "Meep Meep!" Batoom! he shot off like the roadrunner with his father and uncle fast on his heels._

_Flashback end_

Harry woke up with the morning sunlight hitting his face, groaning and shielding his eyes from the blasted light he turns over to get more sleep but finds that sleep eludes him, grunting in frustration he gets up and puts on some of his "Muggle" clothes as the mages had called them a simple black muscle top and a pair of black ripped jeans he makes his way down the to the Great Hall, opening the grand oak double doors and finds that the hall is mostly empty apart from the few early risers.

Only one or two people are sitting at the tables having an early breakfast and no one is sitting at the Ravenclaw table at all making Harry a little bit annoyed, only a few were at the other tables and none that he recognised so he does the next best thing goes to the furthest table at the back wall, the Slytherin table and sits down in the far corner, as soon as he sits down a full English breakfast appears on the table, quirking an eyebrow Harry smiles and digs in.

For a short while he is left alone to his breakfast that is until one of the occupants of the table decides to find out why he was sitting there. A rather tall girl with light blonde hair and cold blue eyes that reminded Harry of his ice magic, her voice was soft yet commanded a type of respect from the tone, "Potter mind telling me why you are sitting here?" Normally Harry would consider someone who used that tone with him to be a pompous ass but the one thing that stopped him was the question in her voice rather than a statement or threat.

Harry smiles at her and gestures with his hand, "I'm eating breakfast and I sat here because none of my house seems to be early risers and none of the people I know are in the Hall at the moment so I decided to sit here in the dark corner so that I wouldn't be bother and could eat my breakfast in peace." The girl quirks an eyebrow and Harry was almost positive that she was going to lecture him but to his surprise she sat down next to him, "That's a very good idea Potter and I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you."

That time it was a statement and Harry knew better than to argue with a girl once her mind was made up and just smiles a little, there was no conversation just the two eating their breakfast, after they finished however the girl turned to Harry and said in a much kinder and softer tone, "Thank you Potter for that I needed a nice quiet breakfast to myself and you gave it to me, most other people would have tried to fill the silence with meaningless and annoying small talk for that I thank you." Harry smiled back, "No problem I could tell that you needed some time to yourself, you obviously aren't a morning person and you were practically screaming leave me alone."

The girl quirked an eyebrow, "And how did you know that?" Harry smirked a little, "Because I am very observant and I know the feeling, I am not a morning person in any way at all, only reason I am down here at all is because the sun was in my face this morning." The girl laughs a little, "Well then it was fortunate for me then, ah I am being rude Daphne Greengrass Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass."

Harry took her offered hand and kissed it lightly, "Pleasure to meet you Heiress Greengrass, I am Harry Potter-Rhodes Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell and Rhodes." Daphne's eyes widen comically and her jaw drops and stutters out, "H. are you the heir to so many Noble and Ancient Houses?" Harry shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea I did the inheritance test at Gringotts and that is what came up, I wasn't expecting much just to get access to my parents trust vault and then all that showed up."

Daphne seemed to shake herself to get her brain to resume normal functions, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Heir Potter and a word of advice if I may, don't mention that you are the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black around Draco Malfoy, he seems to be of the belief that he is the Heir to that House and has been boasting about everything he is entitled to since he arrived."

Harry smirks, "That does sound like that arrogant little pounce Dracy alright, but I am not worried at all, if the goblins at Gringotts recognise me as the Heir to that family then there is not much that can be done to change it and Dracy isn't stupid enough to try any of the methods available to him."

Daphne quirks an eyebrow, "I thought you were raised in the Muggle world Potter and yet here you are acting in the role of an Heir to an ancient and powerful family as if it were natural for you, intriguing you interest me Potter and I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Harry smirks, "Too have such a beautiful lady as yourself to proclaim that I interest you, I am honoured my fair lady."

Daphne's cheeks go bright red and she stutters before turning around and walking off all the while muttering about boys, Harry waits until he is sure she is out of hearing range before cracking up laughing in his seat, '_Oh I have to thank Uncle Jéan for teaching me that.'_

Harry goes back to his breakfast and eventually the Hall starts to fill up with students, Harry spots his two friends enter and gets up and walks over to them, "About time you two woke up, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep all damn day." Sue Li and Hermione both nearly jumped out of their skins when Harry just seemed to appear out of thin air behind them, both put their hands over their chest and started to breathe heavily to calm their beating hearts.

Both simultaneously shouted at him, "Don't do that!" Harry grimaced in pain as his sensitive ears were attacked by their shouts and yet he broke out in a small laugh at their expressions, once he started to chuckle the girls started to laugh as well and they all sat down at the table and lo and behold more food appeared at the table and Harry tucked in to more eggs bacon and sausage.

Across the room Daphne Greengrass was watching him with a shocked expression on her face, even though they hadn't talked much and had eaten in silence she had seen the amount of food that was on his plate enough for a least three people and yet there he was piling more food onto his plate and eating it without a care in the world, what in the name of Merlin was he?

Harry was quite happily joining in on the conversation between Hermione and Sue Li when a presence touched his mind, recognising the presence he let it through, '_Son your Aunt is on her way to see you, she has something important for you.'_ Oh boy his father only ever called him "Son" when it was on official business and judging from his tone he could guess which Aunt it was.

Sure enough a familiar magic energy pulsed from behind the Great Hall and since it was a different type of magic it got through all the so called "protections" that were on the castle and in stepped a highly beautiful woman, crimson flowing hair, teal green eyes and a body to die for, Rias Gremory "The Crimson Princess of Destruction" had arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry took one look at her and realised that she was here on official Gremory business and he had better follow protocol, getting up and taking a knee and bowing his head he shouted, "Lady Gremory to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence." Rias smiled warmly at Harry and spoke in fluent Japanese, "_Rise Heir Rhodes_." Harry got up off the floor and smiled at his Aunt be still kept to protocol as she had taught him, _"Heir Rhodes by the order of the Marquis of Germory you are hereby ordered to hunt down and destroy the Stray know as Verlain, it is believed that she has established her hunting ground nearby the village that this school overlooks she has already killed at least 3 men 2 women and has further consumed 5 children, this mockery to our family will not be unpunished, as our Ward you are called upon to do your to our House do you accept?"_

Harry looks into Rias's teal green eyes and slowly bows and replies in perfect Japanese_, "Heir Rhodes humbly accepts the duty lay before him, the Stray Verlain shall be dead by Moon rise tonight."_ With that Rias nods and kisses him on his forehead before departing through the doors and vanishing into her own family seal out of sight of the mages.

The entire Great Hall was silent the for the entire exchange, every student was looking at him as if he had grown an extra head, Harry turned around and cocked his head to the side and asked his two friends in a confused tone, "What?"

Sue Li and Hermione snap out of their shock and look at him strangely, "What was all that about, who was that, what language was that you were speaking?" Harry frowned and put his finger to his lips and laughed, "Relax and calm down, in order that was the Head of House Gremory Lady Rias Gremory "The Crimson Princess of Destruction" and also my aunt that taught me everything I know about politics and she was here on private House business and the language that she was speaking was Japanese, any more questions?"

Sue Li and Hermione seemed gob smacked and just shook their heads Sue Li however looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I only caught a few words from that but I did catch the names of your and her houses, stray and dead, care to tell me what it was about?" Harry thinking quickly made up a lie on the spot.

"A member of her house went rouge and kill one of the servants, he was spotted around the village near her and she wants me to apprehend him." Sue Li looked shocked and whispered furiously in his ear, "She is sending an eleven year old boy against a murderer is she insane?" Harry narrows his eyes and a small fraction of his magic slipped out of his control dropping the temperature around him rapidly, "I am more than capable of catching him and as a ward of her House it is my honour and duty to do as she asks."

Sue Li backs away from him a little scared from both his magic and his tone of voice which was as icy as the air around him, he reminded her of those warrior monks that her father had shown her once before they moved to Britain cold and focused in their goal, she shivers and whispers to him, "I'm sorry but you are my friend and I am worried about you."

Harry looks a little shocked at that but that passes as a warm smile takes its place, "Thanks but you don't have to worry it is not the first time that I have done this and I am more than capable of bringing her down." For some reason the confidence that shone in his eyes made Sue Li really believe him and she let the matter drop. As breakfast was ending a short man with black hair and a rather impressive moustache walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder grabbing the attention of the group.

"Ah Mr Potter I am your Head of House Professor Flickwick, here are your schedules for the year and I must say that I am looking forward to your performances this year I have a feeling that I am in for a real treat." Harry gave the small Professor a kind smile and said "Thank you Sir." Scanning the piece of paper he saw the outline for his classes

_Monday: Charms with Professor Flickwick w Gryffindor_

_Tuesday: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall w Slytherin _

_Wednesday: Herbology with Professor Sprout w Hufflepuff _

_Thursday: Potions with Professor Snape w Slytherin _

_Friday: DADA with Professor Quirrel w Slytherin _

_Saturday: Study day_

_Sunday: Free day_

Harry frowns at the schedule he wasn't happy with all the gaps in it, it was basically have one class a day then the rest of the day you were free to do what you wanted a well balanced schedule but it left too free time to slack off.

Hermione and Sue Li scanned their schedules excitedly and grabbed Harry's arm and literally dragged his ass out of the hall and up the stairs to their first class, Charms.

_Charms classroom _

Whatever Harry was expecting of Charms it certainly wasn't this making a feather float off the ground a few inches with a Latin incantation and a swish and flick of a wand, Justin and Seria had worked out mage magic perfectly after all, the wands and incantations that mages used were all mostly for show and artistic effect, they were nothing but for show to help focus a mages magic and give it intent through a movement and incantation the mages could concentrate more and work the magic more easily. If Harry hadn't received the training he had from his family he might have been impressed by this method, however he did and now he is barely remaining awake and had came to a very startling conclusion.

The wands and incantations were crutches and training wheels that wizards and witches never took off, that revelation made Harry have to seriously reconsider his plans originally the entire purpose of coming here for him anyway was to make alliances in the Wizarding world and open the door for wizard and devil relations.

Now however with such an obvious flaw he needed to investigate the worth of making wizards and witches allies and contractors, if they were so narrow minded and lazy to never progress further in learning and advancing their own powers then that seriously hampered any kind of usefulness they offered.

There are three things that wizards and witches could become if the devil community decided to open themselves up to them, allies and trading partners that one was already viable the Wizarding shops that he had visited so far had stock that most devils would sell an arm and a leg for, potential peerage members that was currently debateable it would take quite a lot more research into their customs, behaviour, laws and social structures before making a decision on that, and finally they could become a dangerous enemy if provoked and with the last war against the Chaos Brigade and their allies only recently concluded the devils were in no condition to be waging war anytime soon.

Harry sighs loudly at his depressing thoughts, unfortunately he is heard by Professor Flickwick who immediately calls him out on it, "I'm sorry Mr Potter am I boring you, maybe you should demonstrate to the class how your charm work is coming along." Harry frowns, _'Sarcastic little midget alright you want a show, I'll give you one.' _Pulling on his magic and spreading it out to his targets, Harry cracks his neck loudly and calmly whispers _"Wingardium Leviosa" _As soon as the words are out of his mouth every feather in the classroom raises in the air sharply and start to fly through the air doing cartwheels and back flips through the air, Harry smirks, "Is this a good demonstration Professor?"

Flickwick was stunned into silence and slowly nodded his head up and down looking slightly dazed, Harry smirks and releases his magics hold on the feathers allowing them to slowly float down to the desks yet again. With that class ended and they were all given a report to do on the potential uses of the levitation charm and the theory behind it to be handed in next week, Harry was silently laughing at the shear ease of the homework.

Soon enough day turned into night and as everyone was starting to tuck themselves into bed, Harry Potter-Rhodes was pulling on his armour and checking on his daggers, as he looked out at the moon light valley his face solemn and neutral, his familiar, his father and his mothers familiar joined him as he teleported away from the castle to his targets hunting ground.

"By the order of the Marquis of Gremory the Stray Devil Verlain shall die this night." As a famous poet once wrote, "Cry Havoc and Let slip the dogs of war."

Harry Potter-Rhodes slipped away quietly into the night his only thought was on his prey.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK first Whoohoo got a new computer and it is soo much better than my old crappy laptop**

**Secondly hope you guys like this chapter as I put a lot of effort into it and for those that are easily offended this is M rated for a damn reason so be prepared**

**Thirdly poll status currently sits at:**

**Daphne Greengrass: 5**

**Sue Li: 2**

**Hermione Granger: 2**

**Luna Lovegood: 1**

**Fleur Delacour: 0**

**Susan Bones: 0**

**Don't forget to leave reviews as your thoughts matter, peace out! Ja Ne**

Chapter 6

Transfiguration, Potions and Poisons

The red seal carries Harry to the outskirts of the village, a wooden sigh that was in an obvious state of disrepair stated "Welcome to Hogsmedge." Harry stops and looks around the area taking in the features of the landscape as well as looking for any sign of the Rouge. After getting the basic lay of the land he starts to move carefully down into the village itself, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head to prevent anybody that might be out at that time of night from recognising him, he heads deeper into the village.

In reality he needn't have worried about anybody seeing him it was late at night and all the shops were closed and the houses locked up with most of the occupants asleep in their beds, nice and safe or so they thought but unfortunately Harry knew the truth, there was a hunter in the village a vile creature that had already killed and had no intention of stopping. Harry stops in the middle of a deserted street and sniffs the air, his enhanced senses picks up the faint coppery sent of blood on the wind, following his nose the scent leads him to the outskirts that overlooked a run down creepy looking shack nestled ontop of a small hill.

Harry looks around, the smell has gotten a lot stronger around this area but it is now joined by a rather acidic smell that irritates his nose, deciding to explore the area a bit more in the hopes of finding some sort of clue Harry walks down the round, silently observing the are around him trying to find some indication that his prey was near the area.

There, a small droplet of blood barely noticeable on the side of the road leading into a small but dense wood, Harry walks over and examines the blood, it is rather fresh still warm to the touch and wet as well, must have been a fresh kill, but what really caught his attention was the substance that was sticking to it, white sticky threads stuck to the blood and to his hand, Harry frowns at it and looks up and into the pitch black woods.

His frown deepens, '_Well isn't this just freaking great, way to go Harry why the hell did you have to say that she would be dead by tonight, going into her territory in the middle of the night with barely any idea of what she is capable of couple that with the fact that she has chosen an enclosed space and there is no lighting in there and it is practically suicide to go in after her.'_ Harry grumbles in frustration before sighing deeply and then bravely hops over the wall and enters the woods, even with his natural ability to see better in the dark thanks to being a devil, he still couldn't see jack shit in that dense wood and was really starting to regret taking this task.

For a few minutes all is quiet, eerily quiet, the lack of sound except for branches and leaves being crushed under his feet unnerves Harry, he grabs his daggers tightly feeling their weight in his hands reassures him a little and gives him a bit more courage to press forward on his mission.

The wood is small and cramped which just adds to the foreboding feeling in Harry's gut, eventually the moonlight cuts through the tree line and shines down into a small clearing filled with bodies that were in various states of dismemberment, Harry covers his nose with his hand and looks away the scene I enough to turn his stomach, unseen by Harry a huge shadow hangs over his head, numerous beady eyes staring at him with hunger filling their black soulless eyes.

Harry's nose twitches and a cold shudder runs up his back which is all the warning that he gets as the shadow leaps down from the tree top, crashing down ontop of him, only the early warning allowed him to dive out of the way to avoid being crushed beneath the monster. Monster was a very accurate description for this thing, standing on four disgusting grey blotchy stick thin legs that ended in a spike like protrusion, connected to the legs was a rather lanky bulbous body that was the same sickly grey colour, the face of the creature was even more disturbing to look at, white/grey dirty unkempt hair that was covered in dirt and grim, its face was gaunt and sickly looking but that wasn't the worst of it, its face was stretched out ending in a snarling mouth at the end with two slits for what Harry assumed was a nose and six beady looking coal black eyes all staring at him.

Bile rises in Harry's stomach and not for the first time he wonders why in the name of fuck devils would ever go rouge from their masters if this is the result, turning into such a grotesque mindless creature it made no sense to him at all, the creature rises up from the dust and it attempted to speak but its warped mouth garbled its speech.

"**Soo that failure of a massteer finally sent someone after me did he and a child at that how pitiful, well boyyy what are you going toooo do run and hide now that you have seen my marvellous form?"**

Harry grits his teeth at the insult but stamps down on his rising anger and instead smirks, "Marvellous form huh? You must be crazy all I see is one. Big. Ugly. Sack of shit retard with an equally retarded and ugly body." The creature bends its four legs and Harry prepares his defence, spinning his daggers around in his hand and getting ready for the pounce… Except there was no pounce the creature didn't move and Harry's instincts this time are muted due to the adrenaline coursing through his body.

The creature spits out a glob of green fluid that flies right toward Harry whose eyes widen and leaps to the side to avoid the unknown fluid, too late the fluid hits his left hand, and he grimaces in pain dropping his dagger to the floor in favour of grabbing his wounded hand and checking the damage, his hand was covered in boils and was red and inflamed, pain kept spiking from the area up his arm and it felt numb.

Harry had spent enough time around his aunt Anko to know exactly what had hit him an alkaline based poison with a numbing agent in it very dangerous, if it managed to hit him anywhere major or get into his bloodstream then he was royally screwed, Harry bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to draw attention to that rather than the throbbing pain lancing up his left arm and stares daggers at his prey.

The creature was making a sickly hacking sound that he assumed was laughter, it pissed him off, Harry stands up careful not to aggravate the wounded hand, "In the name of the marquis of Gremory you have sentenced to death Stray Verlain do you have any last words?" The stray laughs even harder and thick waves of the green venom starts to leak from its mouth, **"You are very entertaining indeed little devil what are you going to do exactly?" **Harry smirks, "This." He makes a motion of closing his fingers in his right hand and in that instant an ice white seal appears below the stray who looks down in shock, **"How, When!"** Harry smiles, "Since you started laughing, find peace in the afterlife now, Die!" With that command three large spikes shoot of the seal and impale the Stray on them, one pierces it through the middle of the torso, one pierces right through the head and the last pierces through the bottom of the torso just for good measure, they rise up until they are just about the height of the trees and then stop, red blood slowly drips down the icy blue structures and the body slowly slides down them as well, Harry smiles up at the result of his attack.

He takes a deep breath and then turns around and uses a communication seal to speak to his Aunt, a red seal appears near his hand, opens up and there like a window hovering in mid-air is a hole and on the other side is Rias, "Aunty mission complete the stray is dead I will leave a magic marker here so you can recover the bodies and clean up the area apparently it went on a hunt before I got here, I count at least three bodies all in a state of dismemberment." Rias sighs and palms her face, suddenly she looks tired, "I was hoping that you would be able to deal with her before she struck again but good work Harry I will send you mother the payment for the hunt and uh I won't mention your wound as I think the last thing that you want is your mother rushing into your school to check on you."

Harry shivers at the thought, Scarlet is a great and loving mother but she was also slightly overprotective and tended to act irrationally when it came to him getting hurt facing his aunt he speaks to her again, 'Hai thank you Aunty, there should be an infirmary in the castle, I'll either find supplies in there to patch myself up or I can seek the nurse in there to help." Rias nods her head, "Good ideas you are a very capable individual Harry, by the way I forgot to ask I hope I didn't create too much of a fuss arriving at the castle today did I?" Harry laughs, "About as much as can be expected Aunty although I think most people are going to be wondering about the beautiful lady rather than her connection to me." Rias chuckles, "Well I am sure that you have a long day tomorrow Harry, go back to the castle patch yourself up, we will speak later, oh and your mother contacted me this morning, she said for you to expect a letter form that snowy owl that she bought for you soon."

Harry nods and closes the connection, then seal travels back to the castle, the seal opens up back in his room, Harry strips down and gets into bed and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning the sun was yet again right on Harry's face making him wake up as well as making him irritable, "Fucking sun I swear sometimes I feel as if I did something to make Apollo pissed at me or something." Despite his grumbling Harry quickly gets dressed into a pair of loose fitting denim jeans and a black t-shirt and checks his wound, the skin was still red, puffy and inflamed as well as painful Harry puts on a pair of fingerless gloves to cover up the wound until he can get it seen to and heads down into the Great Hall, like before very few people are awake and down in the Hall at this time in the morning, due to not wearing a watch Harry guesses that it must be around 7:30 in the morning. Harry sighs and walks over to the Slytherin table the same as yesterday.

As soon as he sits down breakfast appears, this time it is just a bowl filled with fruit and a plate of freshly made toast with a plate of bacon and some ham as well. Harry looks down at the food and raises an eyebrow, '_I wonder how on Earth they knew what I was in the mood for, my mental barriers haven't been breached so how?'_ Shrugging off his questions for now Harry digs into his breakfast adding ham and bacon to the toast as well as eating some apples, something was telling him that he would need his energy to get through today. Nobody bothered him for a few minutes the only table residents were looking at him with thinly veiled curiosity or were openly glaring at him which puzzled him at little.

'_Hmm now what I have I done that warrants such looks I certainly don't remember slighting any members of Slytherin unless you count that irritable little ponce Malfoy, hehe on that note maybe I should mention to him that his family name means "Bad Faith" I should ask Uncle Jeán if he could enlighten me?' _Harry kept eating his breakfast in silence until a familiar face made herself known and this time she brought friends, "Potter, sitting here again I see?" Harry smiles up at Daphne, "Well Greengrass I seem to have offended Apollo in some great way as the damn sun seems to refuse to leave my face alone in the mornings."

Daphne and her two friends seem a little shocked at his use of the Greek God of the Sun, "Potter are you… Never mind why exactly are at our table?" This came from a dusky skinned brown haired girl with dark brown freckles around her nose and chocolate brown eyes, Harry smiles, "Same reason as yesterday, the damned sun was shining on my face and woke me up early and as there are barely any early risers, my friends included I my dorm I decided to sit where I would be the least bothered by people, in short I am using your houses reputation as a shield to stop people from bothering me in the mornings." Daphne raises an eyebrow and sits beside him and motions for her friends to do the same, turning to face him, "Well that is quite cunning of you are you sure that you're a Ravenclaw?"

Harry smirks, "Actually the Hat had a difficult time placing me, I just asked to be placed where my friends already where which was Ravenclaw." Daphne raises her eyebrow again and seems to be quite amused by what he said, "Harry these are my friends Blaise Zambini," she motions to the rather tanned and tall black haired boy with rather interesting greyish eyes who nods slightly at Harry, "And Tracy Davis." The girl that had spoken before who looks at him like he was an interesting puzzle that she needs to figure out, Harry nods to them both, "Pleasure." He looks at the only other male of the group, "Zambini, isn't that an Italian name?"

Blaise narrows his eyes dangerously at Harry, "Yes so?" Harry smiles a little, "_Senza offesa destinato mio amico Ero solo curioso" _(No offense intended my friend I was just curious- apologies to any Italian readers, I have probably butchered the translation so that will be the last time I will do it.) Blaise's eyes widen in shock, "You speak Italian?" Harry chuckles, "Not really just enough to get by really, my uncle is Italian and he taught me… when he was sober anyway." Blaise laughs at the implication, "You're not half bad Potter." Harry smiles and mischief glints in his eyes, "You're not too bad yourself Zambini-kun."

Daphne and Tracy spit out their tea in shock at the seductive tone that Harry had added onto his tone and whirl on him in an instant, "What the hell Potter are you flirting with Blaise?" Said boy was blushing furiously at the implication and was trying his best to get his breathing under control. Harry on the other hand was shaking trying to keep his laughter in and failing miserably.

Once he got his laughter under control Harry looks up[ at Tracy and Daphne and he loses control at their stunned and worried faces, he bursts out in laughter and tears start to come to his eyes. It takes several minutes for him to calm down in that time Tracy and Daphne look at him like he was crazy and Blaise finally managed to force down his blush and returned to looking at him coldly, Harry takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before answering their questioning glares, "I'm sorry but that was too funny, yes I was but it was in jest to break up this tense atmosphere you need to lighten up a little and Blaise sorry but while you are a very attractive man I am firmly heterosexual."

Daphne and Tracy look stunned and Blaise blushed again however looked torn between embarrassed and annoyed, Harry chuckles weakly again, "You should have seen your faces it was hilarious." That snaps them out of their shock and three cold glares were facing him, Harry narrows his eyes at them "Lighten up seriously you three are acting like you have sticks shoved up your asses and I have enough of that attitude at home."

Daphne raises an eyebrow, "You have mentioned your home and family several times now and yet to the magical world you disappeared shortly after you defeated the Dark Lord, so care to indulge our curiosity and tell us where you have been for 10 years?" Harry's mood takes a sharp turn from light and full of mirth to serious and cold, he levels his eyes at Daphne and she almost recoils from the coldness present in them, "Are you sure that you want to know? That is a very personal thing to ask of me and I don't give out that information freely." Daphne, Tracy and Blaise shiver from the cold monotone voice and all of them think, '_What the hell, he feels and sounds like a completely different person than before?' _

Daphne gulps loudly before answering, "I am sure Potter but I can see that it is rather personal so you can tell us what you want, we won't press you for information." '_Not like I would even dare to try I feel like if I over step my bounds on this I wouldn't like the result beside there is no point in going into this head first like some stupid Gryffindor, Potter is powerful that is clear and an enigma as well let's not sacrifice a relationship with a potential ally by being to curious.'_

Harry stares at Daphne for several seconds and shifts his gaze from her to Tracy to Blaise as if searching for something in their eyes before smirking a little, "You know you three are only the ones bar one that have asked me about my home life, not only that but you haven't looked at me once with awe or malice in your eyes over that stupid Boy-Who-Lived bullshit so I guess that earns you some favour with me, very well you can ask some questions on my home life until my two friends from Ravenclaw come down, will that satisfy you?"

Daphne smiles a little, "Yes that will Potter, first question is the same as I asked before where did you disappear to after that night." Harry frowns and his fist clenches, "As I understand it I was left on the doorstep of my birthmother's mundane sister and her whale of a husband with a letter on my basket explaining things." Daphne and Tracy look horrified by that leaving a baby in a basket on a doorstep in the middle of autumn with just a letter to explain the circumstances was inhumane while Blaise just looking at Harry as if expecting more but his eyes had a steely gaze to them, Harry continued, "How my _aunt_ and her family treated me is something that is personal and I will not be sharing it, suffice to say that the head of my current family found me when I was five years old and rescued me from my family, from there he introduced me to the family that I have now and informed me on my magic and began to train me to use it both to help me and to make sure that it wasn't a danger to both me and the family."

The Slytherin three looked a little stunned but shock it off quickly as it was common practise for most pureblood families to train their children once their magic began to show. Tracy looked at Harry eyes gleaming with barely hide curiosity, "So what are your family like?" Harry looks at her and those cold green eyes light up like the sun, "Now there is a topic I have no problem answering but you are going to have to be more specific as my family is quite large." Daphne immediately jumped in, "Ok then what's your father like?" Harry looks down and smiles warmly.

"His name is Justin Rhodes, Head of the House Rhodes of the 32 Pillars and wards of House Gremory and he is one of the best men I have ever known in my entire life, strong, passionate, caring, understanding, powerful, and smart and has a charisma few could ever hope to possess, he is my idol as well as my father." Harry looks up and his eyes are practically alight with happiness, "Although to call it a house or family is a little bit misleading in reality it's more like a clan in a way." Now that particular word sets all three of the Slytherin Trio thinking about a particular clan of red headed freckled dunderheads from Gryffindor, thinking of that all three automatically turned around to look at the aforementioned table only to recoil in disgust as the youngest Weasels table manners that made all of them want to be violently ill.

Daphne quickly turned around and with a rather weak and shaky voice asked, "Explain please?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and did as she asked, "The House of Rhodes is made up of two clans firs there are the Rhodes Clan which consist of my father, his wives and my Mother and her husbands and their brother and sisters, next the other major clan is the Uzumaki clan headed by my Uncle Naruto Uzumaki and his wives, there would be a third clan called the Uchiha clan as well but both of the only male members are married to my Mother so they don't really count until their heirs are born and take up the Clan name."

The Slytherin Trio look a little shocked, "So how does that work exactly?" Harry smirks, "Simple really both of my parents were adopted into the Uzumaki clan by the former clan head Kushina Uzumaki and view Naruto as a nephew and allowed his clan to become part of their own expanding our family, in the case of politics Justin is the overall head of the Clan but Naruto will add his voice in when any matters directly affect his clan."

The three look impressed by such cooperation between two separate families, Tracy then asked the burning question, "I have never heard of the Rhodes or the Uzumaki's can you explain that?" Harry smiles creepily, "Of course, the Rhodes and Uzumaki clans started in Japan and have a presence in almost every country in the world, they don't interfere with politics at all and their business are rather shady if you get what I mean?"

Blaise this time had his curiosity peaked as the son of a well-known Italian mafia family he was very familiar of what Harry meant by shady and wanted instantly to know about it, "By shady you mean what exactly." Harry's eyes narrow a little, "I guess there is no harm in telling you that, the Rhodes side of the family are contractors that means that as long as you have go the money they will perform a service for you, what makes my family stand out is that we never ask for more than what the job is worth and it is not always paid by money, rare books, paintings anything as long as it is worth the equal amount that we state for the job then we take it."

Blaise's eyes widen at that and wonders how on earth his family hadn't heard of them yet by all rights with that kind of business practice that family should have been put on the map quicker than you could say "Quidditch" and yet this is the first he had heard of them, "And the Uzumaki Clan?"

Harry's gaze goes cold, "The Uzumaki's specialise in assassination, espionage and body guarding, and they are an old ninja clan and are not to be taken lightly." The Slytherin Trio gulp loudly at the implied threat there and know that if they misuse that information they would defiantly regret it, Daphne surprisingly is the first to recover and regain the use of her voice, "I thought you would have been picked by a "Light: family are you telling me that your family is actually "Dark?" Harry scowls at that and fixes a glare in her direction which has the effect of freezing her in place.

"Dark and Light huh, if you must know then my family is a happy mixture, we are all for laws and justice and protecting the innocent from harm, but make no mistake we are not fools that believe in repentance and reformation of true evil that is most shown in our families magic." Blaise looks at him strangely, "Family magic? What do you mean?" Harry chuckles, "It means that every member of my family on both sides has a magic unique to them that is carried in their blood and can only be gain from being born into the family an example would be my Uncles Jeáns Holy Fire magic."

All three look puzzled so Harry clears up their confusion, "My uncle Jeán has to ability to make, control and call flames from thin air or from his body and his sword, what is different about his fire though is that it contains purifying properties that allow him to harm or kill any "Dark" creatures and if needed it can also heal people by purging their bodies of poisons and other such maladies."

Daphne was the first to speak, "Wow that is impressive, and so what is yours?" Harrys smile widen to Cheshire Cat levels, "Due to a ritual that they performed for me, I inherited most of my families magic however they take a toll on my body and magic core so in self-defence my magic core put blocks around the ones that were most magic intensive and that I wouldn't be ready to handle, as I grow older and more powerful the blocks will come undone and will allow me full use of the magic's under my command."

For the Slytherin Trio this fact just cemented what they had progressively began to realise throughout their conservations with the Potter heir, not only was he going to be a powerhouse in both magical and political terms but also financial and not only that but his family itself was an unknown powerhouse hidden in the dark waiting like a cobra preparing to strike.

For the three Slytherin's this just meant one thing, _'We and our families would benefit greatly from allying with Potter and his family and above all else we had better not get on the wrong side of either of them it would be suicide.'_ Harry lets out a small chuckle under his breath at their stunned and gleaming eyes before ' putting the king in check' as it were, "I don't think I need to tell you three this but if you let any details of this slip from your mouths not only would nobody believe you but it end in a very unpleasant manner." All three of the Slytherin Trio share a grin at Harry and Daphne actually giggles a little, "Smart moves there Potter you carefully gave us information that told us how powerful you and your family are and the best thing is that we can't use any of it for our own gain without looking like crazy idiots and painting a target on our backs at the same time, well played are you sure that you don't belong in Slytherin?"

Harry snorts, "Please with all the shit that goes on in there I wold probably murder half the population and make the rest shit themselves anytime they even heard my name, nope I am rather content with Ravenclaw thank you very much." The four of them share a laugh over that with Tracy and Blaise snorting out, "Too True."

Just then a very obnoxious spoke up and cut through their laughter… from the other side of the room (That's right ladies and gents it's time for perhaps my personal favourite bit of this fic Ron Weasel bashing.) "Oi Harry what the bloody hell are doing over there with those slimy snakes, come over here where you belong!" Harry turned round in his seat to facet the speaker and once he set eyes on him, kept on turning if only to avoid having to look at the sight that made him want to vomit, the boy obviously had never heard of the wonderful inventions that were knives and forks as his hands, robes and just about every inch of him was covered in food and it all seemed to stick to him like glues, not a very pretty sight (No I'm not joking, I very nearly threw up just typing this)

Harry managed barely not to gag or vomit but still refused to answer preferring to devote all his efforts into not throwing up his breakfast at the table, obviously this didn't register with the red headed idiot as he got up cleaning his robes, which to him meant brushing them down with his sticky food covered hands which just made the damn thing way worse, and stomped over to the Slytherin table until he was just standing opposite of where Harry was sitting, if the sight was vomit worthy from across the Great Hall then it was a million times worse up close and personal Harry just couldn't bear to even look anywhere in the boys direction and judging by his "friends green faces he probably didn't want to, "Oi didn't you hear me, come on with me away from these snakes and where you belong." Harry was obviously getting rather annoyed by this idiot and unfortunately he really wasn't a morning person, add in the fact that he hadn't had any coffee or finished his breakfast yet and you can kind of justify his next action.

He loosened his hold on his magic and flared it causing a cold blackish blue aura to encase him and project a feeling of danger outward from him that had the ginger idiot quaking in his boots "Now listen here you bloody great idiot I heard you loud and clear, I just refused to answer but now you made three mistakes, the first was telling me where my place was, that isn't up to you I can make my own decisions and judgements thank you very much, second what on earth makes you think I would go anywhere with you, you obviously have little to no manners you look revolting and a bigot to boot and your final mistake is insulting my friends not once but twice! Now I suggest you leave before you scar my eyesight any further and permanently put me off food for good!" Ron steps back as if struck and shakes a little both from the obviously powerful and threatening aura surrounding the boy and the ice cold tone in his voice that set off alarm bells in his instincts.

But Ron Weasley had a brain like a goldfish and he quickly opened his big stupid mouth again, "But Harry we're mates and you belong in Gryffindor and away from those filthy snakes." Harry closes his eyes and forces down his mounting rage, his magic retracts back into his core where it swirls in reaction to his emotions like hurricane, Ron the big idiot that he is thought that this was a sign that he had gotten through to the Boy-Who-Lived and succeeded in turning him away from the "Dark" and put his hand on Harry's shoulder… Big. Fucking. Mistake.

While the touch was meant to be kind and friendly it set off Harry in a really bad way, it triggered old and buried memories.

_BOY GET YOUR FREAK ASS OVER HERE NOW!_

_WHACK! CRACK!_

_THIS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A FREAK!_

_WHACK!_

_YOU COST ME MY PROMOTION YOU LITTLE SHIT!_

_PLEASE STOP!_

Two things happened because of that Harry's emotions went haywire as the memories caused them to spiral out of control and Harry's magic which had been like a hurricane suddenly reacted to the what it felt was a threat and the cause of Harry's suffering, Ron

Harry's magic slams into Ron with pure uncontrolled force sending him flying across the room and hitting the Gryffindor table with a crack but it didn't stop there the wild magic took on Harry's two elements Darkness and Ice, the floor at Harry's feet snap freezes instantly and it begins to spread form his feet out and the every shadow in the Great Hall begin to bend and twist in malignant shapes, Harry's eyes open and he is in obvious panic his eyes darting all around the room looking for what he feared before the realisation set in that he was safe and he realised where exactly he was.

Unfortunately for him the unleashing of all the stored magic in his core left him drained and it took all of his willpower to force his errant magic back into his core which left him with what was commonly known as "Magical Exhaustion" not that Harry knew that, all he knew was that he was light headed and was going to faint before falling backwards, thankfully Blaise was on the ball and cast a levitation charm on him so that he didn't injure himself on the cold stone floor.

Blaise turns to his two friends, "Let's get him to the Hospital Wing quickly before everyone in here starts to panic." The two girls nod quickly and add their own levitation charms to his and together the three of them float Harry through the castle.

_Hospital Wing _

Madam Pomfrey was having a perfectly normal day, cataloguing all the various potions that Professor Snape provided as well as some of her own creations with her own unique twist to them and giving a few first years Pepper Up potions to help them deal with homesickness after their first day and the awe of the castle started to wear off.

When the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and three first year Slytherin students rushed in followed closely by a floating Harry Potter, the closet Slytherin a dusky skinned brown hair girl shouted to her, "Madam Pomfrey please help Harry had some kind of breakdown at breakfast his magic went wild and he fainted." The healer quickly bustled her way to the bed where they had layed him down and quickly started to use a basic diagnostic healer spell to find out the source of the issue quickly.

The spell quickly picked up on the fact that the boy was suffering from Magical Exhaustion and she let a sigh of relief but just as she was about the cancel the charm it picked up on several other things, one there was a fresh wound on the boys left hand, two there were old wounds that hadn't healed properly all over the boys boy from scars to broken bones that hadn't been reset properly and three there was an reading about the boys blood it wasn't reading as human.

The first two were easily dealt with and to absorb the third however was a shock that she hadn't been prepared for of all the people that she had expected to not be fully human Harry Potter ranked at the bottom of that list, briefly she wondered about informing the Headmaster about this but quickly shot that notion down after all it wasn't like it was affecting Mr Potters health and since that was the case there was no reason in her capacity as a School Healer to report it too him.

Smirking a little she informs his friends that brought him in, '_Ha there is a shocker Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived friends with not one but three Slytherins who would have thought?' _She smiles at the three worried children, "Not to worry dears he is just suffering from a case of magical exhaustion he will be up and about in an hour I would think, now can you explain how this happened?" Daphne explains to her how Ron Weasley confronted him and how Harry reacted and then how Harry blew up once Ron grabbed his shoulder, throughout the explanation Madam Pomfrey kept her emotions and features in check but inside she was worried and fuming with anger.

'_He is showing all the signs of a victim of abuse, a short temper and his magic's reaction to being touched onto of all the injuries on his body make this as plain as day, what the hell is Albus playing at he assured everyone that Harry Potter was being well taken care of with a happy loving family and yet the boy bares more scar tissue than most war veterans, I'll be having serious words with that senile old coot!" _

Smiling sweetly and yet failing sweetly she tells the trio that he will wake up shortly and she needs to have a talk with the Headmaster and will be back down soon and to watch him for any changes in his condition while she was away. With that she left for the Headmasters Office.

Navigating her way through the castle Madam Pomfrey arrives at the Griffin gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters Office, shouting the password, "Lemon Drops!" it quickly leaps aside to let the enraged woman inside. Sitting there at his desk sucking on a lemon drop sat Albus Dumbledore who looked rather content at the moment before the wards outside his office door informed him of Madam Pomfrey's arrival, she barges in without even bothering to knock, a little startled by this brass action Albus clears his throat and says in his usual grandfatherly tone and with the customary twinkle in his eyes, "Ah good morning Poppy, Lemon Drop."

Madam Pomfrey quickly declines with a "No" and gets to the heart of the matter, "Albus Wulfric Dumbledore would please care to explain why I have Harry Potter down in my Hospital Wing suffering from a case of mild magical exhaustion and yet once I scan him it shows that he has more scar tissue than most war veterans and is showing the classic sighs of having been abused?!" Albus to his credit isn't unnerved by Poppy's sickly sweet tone and the threat that was present in her almost glowing eyes but she wasn't done yet, "You swore Albus, you swore to the entire Wizengamot, no the entire magical community that Harry Potter was in a safe and secure home with a loving family so why then does he show sighs and scars for abuse, you lied to us Albus why!"

That last word was a shout at the top of her lungs and taking a few calming breaths Madam Pomfrey expects her old friend to reassure her and tell her a good solid reason why this had happen to the son of her old friend Lily Potter, Albus just sits in his chair and whispers, "I'm sorry Poppy. _Obliviate!" _With his wand pointed at her below his desk Albus wipes her memory of the evidence that she had seen and with a quick _Legilimens _curse implants a false memory of her scan just showing that Harry was a happy and healthy boy and that nothing was out of the ordinary, "I really am sorry Poppy but it is for the Greater Good."

With that a smiling dazed Madam Pomfrey left the Office and back down to the Hospitable Wing to look after her charges.

Harry woke up in the Hospitable Wing in a rather comfortable bed with the Slytherin Trio hovering near him worried for him, they all smile a little once he reassures them that he is alright and a woman, obviously a member of staff and the school nurse walks in and scolds him for being so reckless with using his magic and shoo's him out of the Hospital Wing just as quickly.

Harry and the Slytherins smile at her attitude and quickly leave the hospital wing, however Harry hangs back and waits of the others to round the corner before quickly forms a hand seal, '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Harry looks at his clone and says in a hushed tone, "Go in there and get the things that we need to clean, disinfect and heal this wound." The Shadow Clone quickly disappeared back into the Hospital Wing and gathered up the necessary equipment that Harry needed before Seal transporting back into the dorm room and stashing the equipment in Harry's truck before dispelling.

_Transfiguration Classroom_

Harry and the Slytherin Trio arrive late into the Transfiguration by a few minutes and enter the classroom to find everybody already present and seated as well as there being no teacher at the front of the class, just a tabby cat staring at them, the cat unnerves Harry as he quickly tries to figure out what exactly it is as it is obviously not a normal stray or house cat, there was intelligence in its eyes and that was dangerous.

Suddenly the cat leaps of the table and in mid-air turns into their Professor to their stunned surprise she speaks in a stern tone that made their spines stiffen, "And why exactly are you three late to my class?" Daphne manages to stutter out through her shock, "Harry was in the hospital wing and we were with him to make sure that he was ok." Professor McGonagall's lip twitches, "Ordinarily I would deduct points from your houses for being late to my class however I will make an exception this time as you were worried for a fellow student but don't not let it happen again now take your seats."

Harry quickly takes his seat beside Hermione who looks at him questionably, he mouths to her, "later" she nods and turns her attention back to Professor McGonagall who was giving a lecture about how important and dangerous her class was and that she wouldn't tolerate fooling around or wasting her time something Harry could agree with her on , the lesson quickly went forward with them trying to turn needles into matches, the objective was simple as was the incantation and the wand movements, Harry however realised that yet again it was your will and imagination to change the object from one shape into another was what made the magic happen.

Testing out his theory Harry visualises the needle changing into a matchstick and points out all the differences in his mind, once the picture was clear as cut glass in his mind only then did he say the incantation and perform the wand movements, his magic surrounded the needle and slowly begin to shape it to the exact picture in his mind until a perfect matchstick was sitting on his table, Hermione who had tried several times saw what he had done on the first try asked with barely contain curiosity and a little bit of jealousy in her voice, "How did you do that."

Harry smiles, "Simple you take it in steps, Step 1 visualise the needle in your mind until its image is set in your mind and you can pick out every detail, Step 2 slowly change that image into a matchstick, Step 3 identify all the differences form the two shapes you can go into as much detail as you want, Step 4 hold the picture in your mind and then will your magic to make happen, Step 5 perform the incantation and the wand movement while holding the image in your head."

At that point the entire class was listening to him give his explanation and even a few were writing it down Harry looks around at everybody staring and looks startled blushes beetroot red and develops a fascination with the floor, Professor McGonagall looks a little shocked at the first year that quickly passes as she chuckles a little at his embarrassment, "Haha ten points to Ravenclaw for getting the assignment done on the first try and an extra 10 points for giving us such a simple and yet enlightening explanation Mr Potter well done.: Harry's blush deeps as he nods, McGonagall takes pity on the poor boy and looks around the classroom before barking out, "Well what are you waiting for an invitation write down Mr Potters explanation that he so kindly gave you on a silver platter and get on with the assignment." Harry mouthed to her "Thank You" before putting his head down and redoing the spell several more times until the end of class.

At the end of class McGonagall set them their homework for next week, a two page essay on the theory behind the spell and its various uses, Harry smiles at it and leaves of his next class with Hermione and Sue Li, Potions

The three arrive at the classroom down in the dungeons and wait outside the classroom of the Professor, of all the classes this one was one that Harry was looking forward most to after spending time with his Aunts making various poisons and antidotes he had a keen interest in potion making and had devoured every book cover to cover that he could get on the subject, the Professor opens the door and in no certain terms tells them to "stop dawdling and get in"

As first impressions go Harry wasn't impressed however the man did have the intimidating feeling that Anko had at times so he couldn't be too bad right? Wrong his opening speech was great and inspiring until he made the sneering remark about them being dunderheads that really lower his opinion of the Professor, his dislike came to head when the man came to his name on the roll and the sneer on his face made Harry want to punch his lights out, "Ah Mr Potter, our new _celebrity_, tell Potter what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Having read most of the first year potion books ahead of time Harry knew the answer.

He replies in calm and even tone, "Those two added together would be make a very powerful sleeping draught, if done right it would make the Draught of the Living Death a potion so powerful that without the antidote the drinker could literally drink it and never wake up again until their body shuts down and dies." Snape raises an eyebrow at his answer before the sneer is back on his, "Impressive someone has obviously seen the importance of actually opening a book before coming to glass well done Mr Potter." This man was starting to grate on his nerves but he keeps his cool.

"Very well then Potter were exactly would I find a bezoar?" Harry smiles, "In the stomach of a goat sir and it is used as a cure all for most poisons." Snape's sneer doesn't leave his greasy face instead it deepens, "Alright then Potter what exactly is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" Harry narrows his eyes at the Professor the man was trying to get him to fail on purpose, at this point Harry was one step away from openly glaring at the fucking asshole and grits his teeth, "They are the same plant sir just called different names and it is also called aconite as well."

Snape looks like he was forced to suck on a lemon at this point but smirks, "10 points from Ravenclaw for your attitude Potter, well what are you idiots waiting for take down notes! You'll be making a simple potion called the Boils Cure (Not too sure on that one so don't hold it against me) the instructions are on the board, you have until the end of class the best bottles will be sent to Madam Pomfrey for use in the Hospital Wing."

Harry clenches his fists underneath the table until they are bone white and lets Sue Li go up to get the ingredients while he sets the temperature for the cauldron they work in silence as "Professor Snape" goes round the different pairs making scathing comments at every others potion except for the Slytherins who he praises, awards points for stirring with the proper attitude and other such nonsense, Harry is literally at breaking point, not only was this greasy haired git supposed to be a teacher but he was horribly biased and was a horrible teacher to boot what kind of teacher expected first year students some of which hadn't even opened a potions book before today to know how to brew a potion and what was worse he hadn't even told them about safety at all.

No lecture on what not to do or safety protocols or anything just here are instructions good luck now let me make scathing remarks to 11 year olds who haven't even begun their education properly yet, the final nail in the proverbial coffin was when he and Sue Li went up and handed in their perfectly brewed potion and the fucking git has the balls to "accidently" knock it to the floor and fail them both for not having a potion handed in.

Harry's mood was about ready to go up like Mt Etna and Maou help Severus Snape for messing with Heir Harry Rhodes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys here with an update and an announcement to make, first here are the current poll standings as they are now:**

**Daphne Greengrass: 9**

**Fleur Delacour: 7**

**Luna Lovegood: 4**

**Susan Bones: 2**

**Hermione Granger: 2**

**Sue Li: 2**

**The poll will close once the story has reached Harry's second year so get voting and if you want me to add anyone to the poll the leave a review with your reason for the character and if I think its good ill add her to it now the announcement:**

**As a special thank you to all you that have Followed, Favorited, Reviewed and even added this fic to a Community, me and my girlfriend are going to co-write a special Valentine 's Day chapter for you guys as a way of saying thank you, it should be up sometime soon so keep a look out and we hope that you will enjoy it**

**That's all for now folk hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave those reviews Ja Ne **

Chapter 7

Herbology and Flying Lessons

The very instant that Harry exited the Potions classroom he whirls around to face his two friends, Hermione and Sue Li, "Hey do we have anymore lessons today?" Both girls look at each other confused and a little bit scared by the cold tone of his voice before pulling out their timetables, "Hmm we have Herbology with Professor Sprout in Greenhouse 1 in two hours and after that we have those flying lessons that were posted on our billboard an hour after that in the courtyard with Madam Hooch." Harry lets out a sigh of relief, "That's good, I am going to back to the dorm, I need to do a few things before class, I'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch when I'm done ok?" Both girls share a confused look but smile at him warmly, nod and walk away talking rapidly to each other about the absolute mockery of a lesson they just had and the unfairness of the teacher, Harry watches them both walk away with a small smile on his face and heads back to his dorm room.

Once he gets there he rushes to his bed to see an autumn fox napping on his pillow with a Hydra with its head draped over the fox and a black crow perched on his headboard, and there sitting on the overs was a small package that his **Kage Bunshin** had dropped off before he had left for Transfiguration a small package with disinfectant, alcohol and a few strips of medical bandages and some cotton wool, Harry sighs loudly and unwraps the tape that he had wrapped around his injured hand, the redness had died down a little but the irritated skin and the burned skin looked worse than it had been from when the wound had first been inflicted, grimacing at the sight Harry takes the alcohol and tips it onto the wounded area, immediately the alcohol reacts to the damaged and poisoned skin a sizzling sound, lances of pain shoot up his arm, Harry grits his teeth to prevent him from screaming from the pain.

Once the pain dies down he takes a deep breath and wipes the wound clean with a piece of cotton wool and once it was dry he then applies a few drops of disinfectant to a bud of cotton wool and starts to slowly and carefully clean the wound with it to hopefully get rid of any remaining poison and lessen the chances of the wound becoming infected, he then cleans it off again using a different piece of cotton wool to make sure that the area is dry before he bandages it. Finally he wraps it tightly in a bandage to prevent any germs in the air getting to it and causing an infection to occur, the entire time that he was treating his wound the animals on his bed watch with interest, once the procedure was done he felt his father touch his mind, '_I hope you have learned from this Harry.'_ Harry frowns and replies with a heated mental tone, '_Learn what, to avoid getting hit by poison spit, I think that is common sense father.'_ The fox surprisingly barks angrily at Harry, '_Don't take that tone with me Harry, I was watching the entire fight you should have been able to kill that Rogue easily but instead you traded insults, got cocky and prolonged the fight more than necessary which resulted in an unnecessary injury!' _Harry flinches at his father's tone, rarely does Justin ever get truly angry at someone but when he does, he sure as hell lets you know it.

Harry looks down at the floor remorseful, '_You're right dad, I'm sorry I just… I guess after going on hunts with uncle Sasuke and uncle Naruto, I just want to be more like them, confident, strong, inspiring.'_ The fox looks at Harry weirdly for a minute before letting out a mental sigh, '_Harry it is all well and good wanting to be like people that you admire and idolise and some people can do it to a shockingly accurate degree but you are not one of those people, you have your own strength, your own charisma that few people could ever hope to have, your drive for knowledge and your need to perfect your magic and protect those precious to you give you more strength than anything in the whole world, the bonds that you have made give you strength and it shows already you have made several friends here and it has barely even been a week yet.'_

Harry smiles sadly at the praise, '_I know that dad you tell me it often enough but whenever I stand next to Naruto or Sasuke, I just feel small and weak.' _The fox actually barks out a laugh,_ 'Of course you feel like that Harry for Maou's sake Sasuke and Naruto are older and have more experience than anybody their age has a right to be, they have seen and done things that would give even the toughest of humans nightmares and leaving them shaking gibbering wreaks and yet they both pulled through, that is why they are so strong but they didn't do it alone, they had their friends, family, comrades and loved ones backing them up every step of the way and you do too, I have no doubt in my mind that you will grow to become a great man Harry but for now try to enjoy your life while you have the chance, go to classes, have a social life, spend time with your friends, do normal things that regular 11 year olds do.' _

A few tears run down Harry's face but he quickly wipes them away, '_Thanks dad that means a lot, do you really want me to just be a normal 11 year old?'_ The fox sniffs and sneezes, '_heh well let's not go that far after all "Normal is Boring" just be yourself and try to enjoy yourself a little that's all I'm asking.'_ Harry blushes a little, _'Alright then I'll try.'_ A viscous smirk forms on his face, _'Does that include pranks?'_ The fox visibly shivers and its fur stands on end, '_As long as I'm not the victim and they are non-lethal then yes.' _Harry lifts the fox up and gently gives it a warm hug and actually smiles a genuine smile, '_Thanks dad! I got to go see you later.'_ The fox watches him rush out the room and actually sheds a tear, _'That kid deserves to have even a little bit of happiness in his life and I am going to make damn sure that he gets it… I pity the poor fool that is on the receiving end of one of his pranks though, last time it took me a whole month of showers to get that fucking pink dye out of my damn hair, fucking Naruto and his damn pranking influences.'_

Meanwhile with the Potions Master with a massive pole up his ass

Severus Snape was grading his sixth year's summer homework like usual when a cold tingle slowly made its way up his back, making his skin break out in Goosebumps and his skin tone turn even more pale to the point even a vampire would suggest for him to get some sun, he grips his quill so hard it snaps in two, he knows that shiver, he hasn't felt it in years not since he was in school, the shiver of an impending humiliating, degrading prank of massive proportions was being planned and he was a victim, what made it worse was that the shiver was even more foreboding than the one that happened before prank war with the Marauders in his Sixth Year, Severus Snap had seen a lot of shit in his time both at Hogwarts and outside it, he has stared in the faces of two pissed off massively powerful wizards that could kill him without a thought and yet this shiver made him whimper in fear of the impending humiliation

Back to the hero of the story

Harry made it down to the Great Hall right in the middle of lunch and takes a seat beside Sue Li and a young man named Terry Boot a brown haired, brown eyed short boy with the typical Ravenclaw curiosity and need for knowledge, "So what did I miss?" Sue Li smiles at Harry warmly, "Well there was a small speech by Headmaster Dumbledore about your little incident this morning with Weasley, all he really said was that there was a case of strong accidental magic involved and Madam Pomfrey expects for him to make a full recovery in the next few days." Harry cocks an eyebrow, "How'd you know it was me that did that?" Sue Li giggles, "Nothing seems to stay secret for long in this castle, everyone has been talking about it since this morning, I've heard at least three different version of the rumour since breakfast, there is one where you declared yourself a Dark Lord and struck out against Weasley, there is one where Weasley tried to convince you that his methods of eating where the proper method and you did humanity and our appetites a favour by knocking him across the room and the last one is the one that I think is the truth, Weasley got arrogant and insulted the people that you were talking to which incidentally were Slytherins, tried to bring you over to the Gryffindor table and that result in you chewing him out and when the idiot tried to the force you over you knocked him clear across the room."

Harry sighs, closes his eyes and rubs them, '_Fucking school rumour mills are going to be a pain in my ass I just know it.'_ He opens his eyes, "ugh the third one is true, that guy really pushed the wrong buttons insulting people because of some stupid stigma and trying to shove his own biased opinions onto me, and then there is the fact that he looked revolting I thought I was going to vomit just looking in the same direction as him." Sue Li narrowed her eyes at him, "So it's true that you were talking to some Slytherins?" Harry narrows his gaze at her hoping that she wasn't one of the people that held those same biased opinions that Weasley held, "Yes I was it was the second time I have ever talked to them and so far they have been rather… pleasant to me, just those three however the others either ignore me or glare at me, not like I care either way." Sue Li looks confused, "Why don't you care what people think about you?"

Harry sighs again, "I'm no glory hound or peacock Sue Li, and I don't actively go looking for attention or purposefully show off without a damn good reason too, like in Charms when the Professor told me to show what I could do since I sounded bored, I took as a challenge and I showed him what I could do, nothing more and nothing less. In short, I like to be challenged in all ways, it gives me a sense of achievement and fulfilment; as for what people think of me why should I care? You can't make everyone in the world like you, or admire you so why bother; the only people's opinions that I care about are the people close to me: my friends, family, and in the future my girlfriend and children, only their opinions matter to me anybody else is like a voice in the background; no matter how loud it gets, it won't bother me in the slightest as long as it is only directed at me… after all I have heard much worse." That last bit was muttered so quietly that Sue Li couldn't even hear it, but from the pained look in his eyes she could tell that he was hiding something from her.

Before she could even ask about it, Hermione arrived and sat down opposite Harry and the conversation rapidly changed to their impending flying lesson, Hermione began to talk rapidly in an undertone about all the books that she had looked up for instructions on how to fly on a broom, only to find that all the books that were mentioned had no instructions, and only contained famous Quidditch players and matches. She sounded a little bit nervous, and Harry couldn't really blame her.

Although Harry was curious about using a broom to fly, he wasn't that excited about it; after all he could fly without it, and in his mind, flying with his devil wings could never be beaten. There was just something calming about flying through the air with nothing between you, and the air except your clothes and your wings. Compare that to sitting on a broom, and there was simply no competition, however, since it seemed to be important to learn in the Wizarding World, he was going to give it a chance at the least.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Professor Flitwick tapping him on his back and looking rather flustered, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you in his office after your Herbology lesson today, here this contains directions to his office and the password for the gargoyle that guards the entrance." Harry takes the piece of paper and raises an eyebrow at his head of house, "Did Headmaster Dumbledore state the reason he wished to see me?" Professor Flitwick wipes his forehead with a handkerchief that he seemed to keep on hand at all times before continuing, "Hmm I would assume it is in regards to the incident this morning, rest assure Harry you aren't in trouble; accidental magic, while not all that common here, does tend to happen especially in the upper years." Harry feels a little apprehensive about the meeting, not only was this the man that had him placed with _them_ but an incident like the one he had caused this morning shouldn't concern the Headmaster in the slightest, in fact, it should only concern his head of house and Weasley's, which would be Professor McGonagall.

Something didn't add up here and it wouldn't hurt to approach this meeting with caution leaning down Harry whispers into Flitwicks ear, "Professor I hope this doesn't bother you, but would you mind if you could be present at this meeting, I have certain trust issues toward the Headmaster and I would feel a lot better if there was another adult with me." Naturally, Flitwick looked a little shocked by this and whispered, "What do mean Mr Potter, what has the Headmaster done to warrant such distrust?" Harry smiles a little at the quarter dwarfs attitude, he didn't take anything on blind faith and didn't let his personal feelings for Harry or Dumbledore get in the way of his responsibilities, Harry whispers in the little teacher's ear quickly, "I don't really like to talk about it but some of his decisions in the past have affected me and not in a good way, I just can't bring myself to trust him, I am going to be bringing my familiar along with me, that alone should tell you how little trust I hold for the Headmaster."

Flitwick narrows his gaze until it became razor sharp, a wizard's familiar was a curious thing, once bonded to a wizard their familiar would rarely ever leave them alone, only by their master's orders or wishes would they ever leave their side they served as protectors, and guardians with their mental bond they could help their master defend against metal attacks, warn them of impending attacks or malicious intent towards them or the more aggressive creatures fought alongside their masters, for Harry to bring his familiar with him to this meeting had a lot of implications and none of them were good, the simple fact that he hadn't brought his familiar with him in any of his classes meant that he trusted that the students and teachers were no threat to him; with that kind of implication Flitwick made his decision quickly for one of his Claws, "Of course I will attend the meeting Mr Potter after you have raised these concerns to me how could I not, I will meet you outside of Albus' office after your last class." Harry smiles warmly, "Thank you Professor I will see you then." The quarter dwarf smiled a little before moving on leaving Harry and his friends to enjoy their lunch before lunch time was over and they headed out to the courtyard for their flying lesson.

If Harry was having doubts about their flying lesson those doubts just got cemented further by just looking at the brooms that the teacher Madam Hooch had set out for them to practise on, in short they looked like they were going to break apart at the seams. Small cracks and chips ran up and down the length of the wood and the tail bristles were shredded for most of them; one of them was held together by what looked like tape, spit and prayers to a deity. Not the best impression to make considering that a bunch of 11 year olds were going to be using these brooms to fly and perform acrobatics in mid-air.

Not good at all.

Madam Hooch was a spiky, silver haired, tall and imposing woman, whose presence seemed to just demand respect, the most interesting thing about her, however was her eyes a yellow colour similar to a hawks or an eagles colouring. Harry could tell instantly that he was going to like this woman; she had the same feeling like his own teachers had a, "Don't fuck around near me or you'll regret it" kind of feeling.

She makes everyone line up and stand beside a broom and proceeded to give out the instructions for them to follow, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say "Up". The students look at her with puzzled expressions, but some of the purebloods in Slytherin shake their heads and move beside their selected broom, following the commands that Madam Hooch set for them, which prompts the rest of the class to try. Harry stares at the broom below him and commands it, "Up" the broom leaps into his hand in a second, responding to his command, Harry smiles, '_Hmm like I thought some magic responds to your intentions or emotions, if you are frightened then the broom will be able to sense it and won't respond. I wonder if this is the only type of magic that is emotion or intention based.' _

Harry tests his grip on the broom a couple of times and smiles once he is satisfied that it won't fall apart if he uses more than an average humans strength. Looking up and around, he sees that only a couple of people managed to get their broom to follow their orders. The rest were simply confused or frustrated including Hermione and Sue Li, Harry decides that he might as well help them out and the rest of the class in the process so that they could get this lesson over and done with, he leans close to Hermione and whispers, "Calm down, getting frustrated won't help you here." Hermione narrows her eyes at him, he has obviously got her attention and her curiosity, Harry smiles softly at her, "You need to focus on your intention and command the broom to rise to your hand, you need to want it just like a horse it can sense your intention and your emotional state, if you're afraid or uncertain then it will refuse to follow your commands." '_Which makes this magic even more impressive to give inanimate objects a sense of consciousness enough to feel out a person's emotional state by sending a stream of magic from the object to the wizard and sensing their emotional state through their own magic is beyond impressive.'_

Harry was snapped out of his musings about the broom's magic by Madam Hooch, "Ok, now that you have all managed to get your brooms to follow your commands in no small part to Mr Potter's helpful advice, mount your broom like so and once you are ready I will show you how to lift off." She shows them how to mount the broom: steeping over the shaft of the broom, and keeping it between your legs, with both hands grabbing the top of the shaft. Once everyone had assumed the position she continues, "Now then, all you need to do is bounce on the tips of your toes to make the broom lift off from there all you need to do is keep your hands on the shaft, to make your broom change direction all you have to do is shift your weight in a direction, and the broom will follow, now then on my whistle you will all lift off into the air." With that she blows her whistle and most of the class manage to follow her instructions and they manage to lift off the ground and hover a little bit, however, poor Neville Longbottom had the unfortunate combination of a broken broom and a nervous disposition, which lead to him ascending into the air and losing control of the broom, which sent him to crashing into the ground with an audible "Crack!"

Harry winces at the sound and feels a bit of pity for the boy, he would have helped him out but that would have involved ditching the worn out broom and using his wings, which he couldn't afford to do, he just hoped that Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal him up as good as new. Madam Hooch escorts Neville down to the Hospital Wing and left her students with the threat that if anyone of them even hovered in the air they would be expelled before they could say "Quidditch." Harry smiles at her attitude, yeah he really liked this teacher: to the point and cares about her students, that was what made the best teacher in his opinion.

"Hey, look it's that idiot's orb thing that he always carries around." Harry narrows his eyes and looks at Malfoy grinning like he had just won the lottery, showing the clear orb to his housemate like it was some kind of trophy, Harry grits his teeth. While he may not know Neville, having only spoke to him on the boat ride over, he despises bullies of all sorts and Malfoy taking an item that obviously belonged to Neville, as well as showing off and insulting the boy just made Harry mad. He steps forward, "Give it here, Malfoy." Malfoy turns around grinning, "Why do you care Potter, that idiot is just a Squib that shouldn't even be here in the first place." He shows off the orb again, "What kind of pureblood worth his name uses a stupid thing like this to remember if he has forgotten something?" Harry grits his teeth and tries to control his anger, there is no point in losing his temper over this little ponce, "Malfoy, I won't repeat myself a third time. Give. It. Here."

Malfoy opens his mouth probably to say something more degrading, but the words choke off in his throat at the sight of Harry's glowing green eyes, some instinct inside him warns him not to piss of the individual in front of him. He closes his mouth and gathers his courage, "Fine Potter, you want it so much, let's see you catch it." With that he takes off on his broom with a smirk on his face, Harry grunts and mounts his broom, rocketing off after him.

In mid-air, Malfoy turns around expecting the goody-goody Ravenclaw to obey the teachers instructions like a normal Claw would…only to find Harry closing in on him rapidly, with an annoyed expression on his face. Malfoy's courage falters and quickly he shouts out "Catch, Potter!" and throws the orb away from him hoping to distract Potter. It worked. Harry turns into a loop, and chases after the orb. Credit due to the blonde ponce; he does have a good throwing arm, but Harry is the better flier. He closes the gap between him and the tiny orb in seconds, and snatches it out of the air, beginning to make his decent back down onto the ground…only to be surrounded by his classmates shouting about how awesome that was. Harry blushes at the attention and stutters out, "I-It was nothing, I…uh better go and give this to Neville." With that said, he quickly walked to the Hospital Wing. No, he wasn't running away it was a… tactical retreat…yes, a tactical retreat and he needed to give Neville his little orb back. In the distance Harry swears that he heard cries of "Aww, he is so cute when he is shy." A shiver makes its way up his spine and he prays to Maou that he wouldn't attract the Scourge that uncle Sasuke spoke of…. Fangirls!

Rhodes Mansion

Sasuke Uchiha husband to Scarlet Rhodes- Uzumaki, heir to the Uchiha Clan looks up from eating his favourite tomato soup that Scarlet had made for him and feels a shiver run up his spine that he hadn't felt since his days as a ninja in Konoha and strangely he feels a sense of kinship toward Harry Potter-Rhodes his nephew and apprentice, "Oh dear, I think I might have passed my curse onto poor Harry." The others in the dining room freeze in horror at those words, Scarlet froze with her spoon halfway to her mouth, turns and smiles sweetly at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun what exactly do you mean by that?" Her smile and tone wasn't fooling anybody in the room and had most of the occupants shivering in fear, Sasuke shaking stutters out, "I just felt the shiver of an impending fangirl rampage and a sense of kinship with Harry so I'm am going to guess that he attracted the attention of the Scourge of mankind."

A few of the males in the room shiver at the mention of fangirls even Sasuke's older brother, Itachi lets his fear of the entity of the fangirl show, however, pales in comparison to fear of the sheer volume of killing intent emitting from Scarlet as soon as Sasuke finished explaining. If at all possible her smile got even sweeter and she started chuckling making the rooms occupants even more afraid, she grips her spoon and drives it into the wooden table, "My sweet little Harry-chan better not have been violated or I will have to… re-educate the girls at his school about proper manners." Every occupant vacates the room as quickly as possible to get away from Scarlet lest she vent her frustration on them.

Back at Hogwarts every girl fangirling over Harry's shyness feels the cold shiver of impending doom grab onto their spines and it instantly knocks them out of their stupor, every single girl exchange a glance and nod at each other before going inside a resolution formed into their minds, '_Must ignore cuteness, punishment bad.' _Up in Harry's dorm room a certain autumn fox felt his wife's intent and sweat drops, '_That was Scarlet's fangirl deterrent, why the heck would I feel that from here unless, oh balls Harry must have done something that attract __**their**__ attention and Sasuke must have felt it. Must remember to do something nice for her next time I'm home to say thank you.' _

Harry managed to make it down to the Hospital Wing and calm down his blush before more people saw it, he walks in and sees Neville on a nearby bed with eating some soup, Harry walks over and siles, "Hey Neville how you doing?" Neville smiles back, "I'm good Harry, Madam Pomfrey healed my wrist and I should be good to go in a few minutes." Harry smiles warmly at him although the boy was shy around large crowds of people he seemed to be alright in one to one conversations he just needs to get his confidence up, "That great and hey I think you forgot something." Chuckling a little Harry tosses Neville his Remembrall, Neville catches it and recognises it instantly, "Thanks Harry must have fallen out when I fell." Harry smiles and shakes his head, "No problem man, hey you want to Herbology with me, I would go by myself but well I don't know my way around the castle just yet." Neville laughs a little, "Sure I know the way, Herbology is my favourite subject and I often hang out in the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout at lunch."

That catches Harry's attention, "Why don't you hang out with your friends from your House?" Neville looks down with a sad expression on his face and mumbles something into the covers, Harry's eyebrow twitches, "What was that Neville?" Neville blushes red, "I don't have any friends, I don't get along with the other boys in the dorm they all hang around in their own groups like Weasleys and I just don't fit in." Harry narrows his eyes, he hadn't said that he was being bullied or picked on but Harry just had a feeling in his gut that it was happening and Neville was just too shy to admit it, "Harry grabs Neville's shoulder, "Well you do now, you're a good bloke Neville and I would like to be your friend." Neville blinks in disbelief and a few tears drip down his face before he uses the covers to wipe them away, he smiles and shakes Harry's hand, "Thanks Harry." They both smile at finding a new friend in each other when Madam Pomfrey came around the corner and told Neville in no certain terms that he was free to leave and to try to avoid breaking his wrist doing stupid stunts from now on, before Neville could open his mouth to argue with her statement Harry quickly answered, "No problem Madam Pomfrey, we'll just be going to our next class, nice to meet you again."

Madam Pomfrey smiles at his attitude as he drags Neville out of the Hospital Wing, Harry hisses into Neville's ear, "First piece of advice never piss off a nurse, medic or matron and that is just her way of saying that she cares so be nice." Neville looks at Harry confused, "Why do you like her so much?" Harry shrugs his shoulders, "I respect her position as a healer also helps that she is nice and she cares about everyone in the castle, and now let's go we don't want to be late."

Both boys manage to make it to Herbology on time and partner up together for the lesson that was learning two things, one the flame spell and partner up together for the lesson that was learning two things, one the flame spell _Incendio _which in theory produces a small gout of flame from the tip of the users wand, mostly used to light candles and scare off the occasional dangerous animal or plant as demonstrated by Professor Sprout who used it to make a batch of Devils Snare roots in a plant pot shy away from the flame as it lived in dark and damp environments and hated light or warm sources of all kinds. Despite that it was a very dangerous plant as once it got a hold of a victim the roots will constrict around them until the victim died, the more the victim struggled the tighter the roots would constrict.

Harry paid the lesson his full attention, not only did he learn a very useful spell that could quite easily be turned into an offensive attack but he also learned about a new species of plant that would certainly interest his aunts back home once he had the chance to write a letter. The lesson quickly came to an end, before it ends however Harry whispers into Neville's ear, "Whenever we are in the Great Hall feel free to sit with me, I usually sit with Hermione and Sue Li at the Ravenclaw table or at the Slytherin table if you're up early enough to catch me there." Neville raises an eyebrow at the mention of the Slytherin table but doesn't comment on it, nods his head and walks off with the rest of his house back to their dorm.

Harry runs back up to his dorm room and sees his familiar Hebi coiled up on his bed along with an autumn fox that yawns as if being woken from a nap, '_What's going on Harry?' _Harry looks a little bit worried, '_Dumbledore has called me for a meeting, I have asked Flitwick to accompany me but I would like it if you and Hebi come with me.' The Hydra uncoils_ around its sharp claw like feet and hisses, '_asss you wissssh Massster' _The foxes eyes light up with a gleam that made Harry a little bit worried, '_So I finally get to meet the old fucker that put my son with those abusive tubs of lard, if only I could give him a piece of my mind I would put him in a genjutsu more powerful than Tsukuyomi or one of Kurenai-chans anti-pervert techniques.' _Harry shakes his head but smiles_, 'But that would blow our cover and draw attention to us that we really don't need.'_

The fox growls, '_Don't remind me, it's only for that lesson that I won't fire a Katon Jutsu and fry the old man's balls, even if by some chance that he made a mistake and didn't know about those fuckers personalities and attitude toward magic, there is no excuse for not checking up on you.' _Harry bows his head and tries to stop the tears from falling, '_Dad let's just go and meet with him, there is no point in bringing them up.' _The fox looks ready to argue with him but one look at Harry's face silences the argument, instead it runs up his shoulder and licks his face and warps itself in the crock of his neck, the Hydra slithers up his arm and rests on his shoulder. Harry smiles a little and walks out of the room to the Headmaster's office.

On the way there the fox was deep in thought, '_I wish I could do more to help you Harry but I'm afraid that I've done all I can, my son we have been there when you've had nightmares and flashbacks, given you all the love and support we can and yet it isn't enough, you still have a lot of pain and hurt buried and you insist that you can handle it, I just hope the friends you make here can bring out of your shell and help you.' _

Harry eventually finds the office, guarded by a rather tall Gargoyle and true to his word Professor Flitwick was there waiting for him, Harry smiles at the little Professor as they both head into the office after giving the password, "Lemon Drops" to the Gargoyle, Harry was impressed by the office, large, open and inviting and filled to the brim with objects, paintings and all sorts of random knickknacks and there sitting at a large desk was the Headmaster with a grandfatherly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. What really drew Harry's attention was the bird on the perch to his right a beautiful red phoenix.

Harry smiles at the sight and reaches up to stroke the majestic bird who leans into Harrys hand and sings softly that fills Harrys entire being with happiness, Dumbledore chuckles at the sight, "I don't think I have ever seen Fawkes warm up to a person so quickly before Harry, Phoenix's are incredibly picky about who they interact with." Unheard by Dumbledore both Harry and the fox mentally snort, '_Yeah right_" while thinking of a certain group of blond haired devils, Harry stops stroking Fawkes making the bird whimper with dissatisfaction, "You wanted to see me sir?" Dumbledore smiles warmly, "Yes I did my boy, Filius thank you for escorting Harry here but I wish to speak to him about some private matters." Professor Flitwick narrows his gaze at his old friend and colleague, "I'm sorry Albus but Harry here has some trust issues regarding you and has asked me to stay for the duration of this meeting, not to mention that it is my duty as his Head of House to be present whenever one of my students is called to the Headmasters office." Dumbledore makes a face looking shocked and looks at Harry, "Surely you don't think I would do anything to harm you my boy." Harry sighs, "No sir but I'm afraid that once I found out it was you that had me placed with my _relatives _I can't trust on blind faith alone." Dumbledore looks a little bit disturbed by the poisonous tone in which Harry had mention his Aunt and Uncle but shakes it off and gives his grandfatherly smile, "That actually brings me to the topic of this meeting, my dear boy would you be so kind as to tell me where you have been these last 6 years?" Harry narrows his gaze at the old man, "I don't know what you mean Professor, and could you please elaborate the question?" Dumbledore grumbles but keeps his smile on, "Professor McGonagall informed me about your meeting with her and informed me of the events surrounding your disappearance from Britain to the Colonies but I must know where exactly you are living my dear boy it is my duty as your Magical Guardian to make sure that you are happy and healthy."

Harry raises an eyebrow, "Colonies? I take it you mean America, yes I was over there for a while but my family travels a lot due to business, right now we are based in Japan. But if I may ask a question sir, if you are my Magical Guardian then why is it that this is the first time I have ever seen you in my entire life?" Flitwick narrows his gaze at Dumbledore who chuckles a little, "My dear boy I am afraid that I have been kept busy with my responsibilities as Headmaster of this school as well as my duties at the Ministry and at the ICW I haven't had many moments to myself you see and I am afraid that I can't be everywhere at once and I see that I have let some of my charges down." Harry narrows his eyes at the old man and keeps a tight rein on his magic and his emotions.

In a rather cold tone, "Then I suggest that you might want to check up on some of those charges Headmaster, I wouldn't wish the treatment that I received for the first 5 years of my life on anyone not even my worst enemy." Dumbledore looks shocked at Harry before recovering, "Ahh yes I will have to do that once I find the time to do so however I do have something to discuss with you my boy." Dumbledore sets his hands on the table and looks at Harry the twinkle in his eye increasing, "I am afraid that you will have to go back to your relatives house, you see there are very powerful protections that have been put in place there specifically to keep you safe from those that would wish to harm you, I think it would be best if at the end of the school year you go back home with them, I will send a letter to your Aunt and Uncle to pick you up at Grand Central Station, it is for your safety my boy."

Harry almost loses control over his magic and his anger at hearing what that fucking old man dared to say to him and through that his familiar and his father sensed it too, '_Calm yourself Harry, striking out at this old senile bastard isn't worth it, you're are better than that and we are here for you and we won't let him take you without a fight." _Harry slowly calms down, '_You mean it dad?'_ Harry's pitiful and broken tone tears at Justin's heartstrings, '_Son I would go to war with the world for you, I would even fight old man Great Red and Ophis combined if they threatened you, the whole family would and don't you ever forget it.' _Harry smiles openly and a few tears drip from his face, he gathers his courage and turns his eyes on the old man.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening Headmaster, I was legally adopted and I would rather jump into a nest of vipers than go back there, now if that is all I bid you goodnight sir." With that Harry marches out of the office giving Professor Flitwick a nod of respect on the way out and leaving a very shocked old man with his jaw on the table at the young man's daring. Justin barks to get Harry's attention, '_Did the Phoenix song hurt you Harry?' _Harry shakes a little, '_Not really I only felt a minor bit of discomfort before a really warm feeling filled me.'_ Justin mentally smiles, '_Phoenix song is painful for any "Dark" or "Evil" creatures to hear however it is the Phoenix's own choice to do so, while technically we would be classified as "Dark" or "Evil" they possess a curious insight that tells them about anything nature when they look at them, also it may have helped that you spend so much time around Ravel and Je__á__n's phoenix that probably smelled their scent on you and trusted you because of it.' _

Harry sighs, '_Personally I just want to go to bed it has been a long day and I'm tired.'_ The fox yips happily, _"Get some sleep and in the morning send Scarlet a letter with Karsu the family need to know what has been happening and it would be a good idea to keep your mother waiting to hear from you, you know how she gets.'_ Harry smiles and yawns, _'Sure I'll do that in the morning goodnight dad.' _

'_Goodnight Son.' _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for an update and let me just say you guys are great thanks for all the reviews, the Follows and the Favourites you guys are awesome.**

**Ok a few announcements here before I let you get into the chapter: **

**There have been a few reviews that have questioned why this isn't in the crossover section, the answer to that is simple there are multiple characters for across different series here not including my own OC's so putting it as a crossover wouldn't really do it justice and another reason is that while there may be cameo appearances the majority of this is pure Harry Potter so technically it isn't a proper crossover.**

**A few people have asked to make this into a Harem and while I have nothing against harems I just don't feel like I want to do one for this fic at the moment, that could change in the future and if it does then I'll just off the poll for the pairings so there you go.**

**Speaking of the poll here is how it stands at the moment.**

**Daphne Greengrass: 16**

**Fleur Delacour: 13**

**Luna Lovegood: 9**

**Susan Bones: 6**

**Sue Li: 4**

**Hermione Granger: 2**

**Ok wow guys thanks to all who have voted it really helps although I was a bit surprised how few votes Hermione got that's a really shocker lol. Anyway I am going to add one more character to the poll because honestly I kind of forgot all about her hehe stupid me and that character is:**

**Padme Patil**

**The poll will close by the start of Harry's second year so you still have a lot of time left to vote for your favourites until then.**

**I mentioned last time that my girlfriend and I will be making a special chapter for you guys for Valentine's Day rest assured that is still happening it's just been delayed slightly due to a few issues that had come up it will be the next thing to go up so keep an eye out for it in the next few weeks.**

**Alright that's it hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it and see you guys next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 8

Dreams, Duels and Skills

Harry marches straight back to his dormitory trying to keep a rein on his emotions and his magic, he tries a few breathing exercises and tries to clear his mind to calm himself down, '_Honestly who does that old man think he is, telling me to go back to those… those Monsters, it'll be a cold day in Heaven before I ever set foot anywhere near them ever again.' _Despite his best efforts, his emotions were still raging and his control of his magic was slipping. This was only made even more obvious by the fact that the shadows around him were twisting and turning with every footstep, often staying in the shape of a vicious looking creature from a child's worst nightmare, before losing shape again and turning into something completely different; the ground at his feet was also starting to freeze over, and the air grew so cold that the fox around his neck started to shiver.

'_Harry that's enough calm down now!'_ His father's mentally shouted, managing to get through to him, shocked him out of his thoughts and manage to put a stop to his wayward magic. The fox looks up and stares right into Harry's eyes, '_We have already told you countless times, Harry James Potter-Rhodes, you will never set foot back there, and if that fool of a man even suggested as such in front of the family, then even the Shinigami and Thanatos themselves would pity him. Listen to me right now, you are my son, you are Scarlet's Son, Naruto and Sasuke's nephew, and also the cousin, not to mention blood brother to everybody in the family; you are one of our own and nothing will ever change that.'_ Harry's eyes widen at the conviction in Justin's voice, the sheer confidence and the comfort made his eyes water and his throat constrict. He quickly wipes his eyes, whilst faking a cough to hide the effect those words had on him.

The fox wasn't done yet though, '_That being said, from the impression that I got from that senile old bastard it's obvious that he is used to getting his way, he may try to hide it behind that grandfatherly act, but the way he says things is painfully clear; that he expects you to say "How High" when he says "Jump", if he persists with trying to get you put back under the thumb of those__** beasts, **__then the family will take action. We may not be able to touch that man directly, but we can sure as hell put a giant monkey wrench in his plans.' _Harry looks at the fox wondering what exactly his father was thinking. Although he often acted a little impulsive, the scary fact was that he was probably one of the smartest people in existence right now; a couple of his old friends, and enemies often said it was like he could see into the future with how far he could plan in advance, it had actually become a cardinal rule in the Underworld to avoid getting on Justin Rhode's bad side enough that he will actually plan out your inevitable destruction…right after avoiding pissing him off enough that he would prank the hell out of you.

If you get Justin Rhodes to properly think about how to destroy you, a quick death is the preferred quick and easy option, no more could this be highlighted than the tale of what Justin had done to Danzo Shimura while in Naruto's universe. The man had become nothing more than a shell holding a soul by the time of his death, it was rumoured that when the Shinigami arrived to take Danzo's soul, he took one look and shuddered; the God of Death actually shuddered at the result of what Justin had done and instead of eating his soul, the God of Death had simply quickly reincarnated Danzo as a dung beetle.

Nobody actually knew what Justin had done, as he hadn't shared it with anyone; not even Scarlet, but whatever it was it lead to that result, and once word got out of that event in the Underworld a lot of devils, especially of the older families that seemed to dislike Justin, kept their distance from him and even acted civil with him whereas previously they would have publicly mocked and degraded him to increase their own social statuses.

Harry actually feels a small measure of pity for Dumbledore if he actually pushes Justin that far, and silently prays that the old man won't be that foolish. The fox promptly goes back to sleep and Harry soon reaches his dorm room, flopping on his bed, feeling a little bit of exhaustion kick in now that he was relaxed, but still thousands of thoughts and worries plagued his mind and Harry knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to sleep with them buzzing around his head so he gets up and swings himself around, takes a quill and a roll of parchment from the table and beings to write:

_Dear Mum and all the rest reading this over her shoulder_

_Sorry I haven't written anything since I got here, it has been a busy couple of days. First of all, I can tell you that the school and the area around it is absolutely beautiful: a large castle overlooking a lake, and a forest on the grounds as well; according to the Professors it's called the Forbidden Forest (really original I know), but it is supposed to hold a whole lot of rare animals and plants so I plan to check it out sometime this weekend and send back anything interesting that I find._

_Lessons so far have been good, it's mostly basic stuff: making things levitate, turning matches into needles, oh and I had my first Potions lesson today, I had to stop myself from blasting the "Professor" Snape through the wall; he basically called role and sneered at me, asked a bunch of questions that I know for a fact are Third Year level, or above, put instructions on a blackboard and said get to it. The rest of the time he spent going around, insulting students and giving out points to his own House students for simple things. Honestly, I am halfway considering asking Anko, or Aunt Seria to send me that experimental poison they were working on just to test the git._

_Oh, and before I forget, I found a very interesting thing that wizards use: a bezoar. It's a stone that is found in a goat's stomach, essentially it's a 'cure-all' for most poisons, and I figured that Anko and Aunty Seria could do something useful with them._

_By the way, I got sorted into Ravenclaw: the House of Intelligence, and Wit. I have already made some friends: two from my own house, one from Gryffindor: House of the Courageous and Brave, and three from Slytherin: The House of Cunning and Ambition._

_So far it has been pleasant here, but I really miss home and all of you. Apart from lessons, there isn't much to do in the castle apart from: walk around, go to meals and talk to my friends. First chance I get I am going to go to library, and try to find out as much information as I can on the Wizarding World and see how different they are from the Magician faction._

_Anyway, that is all I can think of right now, give my love to everyone and ask Le Fay if she could visit, Maou knows I could do with some intelligent conversation, my House might be for intelligence, but one thing I have noticed is that they all lack creativity and curiosity; if it isn't in a book then it might as well not exist to them._

_Love, Harry Potter-Rhodes_

Harry rubs his eyes under his glasses and smiles after proof reading his letter, he rolls it up, seals it inside an envelope and hands it to Karasu, "Take this to Mum, Karasu, please." The large, black, red-eyed crow takes the envelope in its beak and takes off out the window. Harry smiles, takes off his glasses and gets into bed; sleep comes easily to him as the fox cuddles into his shoulder, providing a source of comfort and heat.

_The Next Morning _

Like usual the sun shines right through the window onto Harry's face waking him up and refusing him the chance to get back to sleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning Harry sits on the edge of his bed and mentally goes through a checklist, '_Ok, its Friday today, Breakfast first; most likely at the Slytherin table again, then its Defence Against the Dark Arts, and finally Astrology later tonight, so after lunch there is a large gap until the next class so I could use that time productively._

_That means either hitting up the library, or going into the Forbidden Forest. Hmm no, library it is. The forest isn't going anywhere, and I'll need the cover of darkness to sneak in and out of the castle. Ok, what to get in the library: laws and guidelines, history, customs, and maybe some books on advance magic couldn't hurt either.'_

Harry shakes his head to clear his tiredness, walks into the bathroom to get cleaned up and have a shower, however, it seems that today he wasn't the only early riser in the Ravenclaw dorm.

Another first year, by the name of Terry Boot a short brown haired and brown eyed boy who was usual quiet and well mannered, walked into the bathroom just as Harry was undressing. Terry looks over at the other person in the bathroom and gasps in shock at the sight before him. Harry was fit for his age group; he didn't have muscles, but he was toned to perfection. The muscles that he did have were clearly visible, and would probably make a good few girls drool, but that wasn't what Terry was gasping at it was the sight on his back; long, jagged, white scars ran down and across the length of Harry's back, in fact, it was hard to see his actual skin for the amount of scar tissue that covered it. He also had several scars around his upper arms, and the poison attack from a few days ago had left a scar that took up most of the skin on his left hand, that was extremely noticeable.

Harry snaps to attention as soon as he heard the gasp, and whirls around to meet the eyes of Terry Boot. Harry's eyes widen in shock, and horror that he had let his guard down in such a way; he should have heard Terry coming from miles away, or have put seals at the door to bar entry and now he had seen what was on his back.

"H-Harry what the hell man? What happened?" Harry's mind goes blank and he feels panic raising in his chest at being exposed like this, he doesn't like it, he feels sick, "T-Terry just walk away and forget about this ok." Terry looks at Harry as if he had grown an extra head.

"Are you mad, mate your back is…well I don't even know how to describe it, shouldn't you tell someone?" Harry looks down and his thoughts go back to the first time that anyone had seen his back.

_Flashback Gremory Mansion, Harry age 8:_

_Harry was in the bathroom wiping drying himself off after having a sparring match with his Swordsmanship teacher, Yuuto Kiba. This session was particularly harsh on Harry, as he had finally managed to imitate Kiba's Godspeed ability by funnelling magic and chakra to his legs, and flaring the mixed energy in bursts behind his legs to essentially propel him forward in a high speed dash; proportionate to the amount of energy that was burned off._

_Kiba was glad that he had managed it and upped the ante so to speak, training Harry into the ground to refine his control over the manoeuvre. Harry had worked up quite a sweat and took off to get a shower the minute that Kiba had ended the spar. The hot water had felt amazing against his skin soothing his aching muscles and joints._

_The door was suddenly wretched open and someone walked in, "Hey, Harry I was just going to…" the figure was cut off as the steam from the room cleared away to show Harry with a towel around his waist, his back turned to the door looking horrified._

_The steam clears to reveal his Aunt Seria, a young woman in her mid-twenties, small at 5 ft. in height with loose black hair that fell in waves around her shoulders and back with one long, white streak through her fringe, hanging loosely down the left side of her face and over her left eye. Wearing her usual Gothic Lolita lacy dress, and a necklace with a silver Wiccan Pentagram, her silver eyes wide in shock at the sight in front of her._

_Harry stumbles back, horrified that someone had seen what was on his back; panicking he backs up into the cold bathroom tiled wall and curls into a ball, not wanting to see the look on his Aunt's face; the look of disgust that he knows is there._

_Thump._

_Harry's eyes widen in shock, as his Aunt runs at him, grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a tight, warm hug with her hand running softly through his hair, "Shh, its ok Harry, its ok I promise." Harry's eyes become misty, as he slowly starts to break down in his Aunt's arms; sobbing and crying into her shoulder for a long while until he calms down enough, and sinks into her arms feeling warm and comfortable._

_Harry pulls away from her, still looking like a frightened rabbit ready to bolt out the door at the slightest notice, "I-I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know, t-to see that I-I." Seria puts her fingers to his lips and smiles softly at him, "You don't have to say anything to me Harry, I know how you feel only too well." Harry looks confused, but that soon clears up as Seria rolls up a sleeve on her left arm to reveal a network of scars, burn marks, cuts and slashes marks covering her tanned skin, as Harry's eyes widen in shock._

_Seria smiles sadly, "You're not the only person to ever be hurt by those you called family, Harry, my own older brother did this to me, him and his bastard friends." Harry looks at her and deep in his eyes is understanding and pain so deep it hurts to just look at it. Seria cups his face, and looks deep in his eyes, "Listen to me, they can no longer hurt you, they can't reach you and by God if I, or any of us ever see them by any luck then they will wish that they had never been born by the time we are all through with them." Seria smiles warmly, tucks his hair behind his ear, and wipes the tears from his cheeks._

"_You want to know a secret Harry?" Harry nods slowly, curious as to where she was going with this, she smiles a little._

"_Almost everyone in our little family has been abused at some point in their lives, most through no fault of their own, they are just really good at hiding it, like Je__á__n he acts like an outrageous flirt, and constantly teases everyone around him just to get a reaction, or your Uncle Naruto, who pulls pranks on everyone to get a reaction." Harry laughs and nods his head, but still feels a little bit embarrassed by his scars, Seria sees this and shakes her head._

"_Ok listen here mister, two things: your scars are part of who you are, they are a reminder of the hardships that you have faced and survived and look at you, you've grown so strong and determined a far cry from the shy, little boy that you were when I first met you, and another thing…this is a secret that helped me through my own personal hell." _

_Seria leans in and whispers into Harry's ear, "We are never truly alone Harry, you always have a little friend with you wherever you go, your shadow." Harry's eyes gleam with curiosity and he whispers back._

"_What do you mean?" Seria giggles and whispers into his ear again._

"_Shadows are beings that attach themselves to humans at birth, they bond with you and anchor you in a way, and they are sentient and feel what you feel through the bond. The only reason that they do it is to survive; they sort of prolong their existence by bonding with another being, or else they would die." _

_Harry eyes his shadow on the wall of the bathroom wearingly, "So what exactly are they?" Seria follows his gaze, giggles and waves at the shadow on the wall and to Harry's shock, it moves on its own and bows to Seria._

"_They are quite complicated; technically they are evil beings that bond with a host, and influence them to make evil decisions just for entertainment, but in reality they are eternal beings that go through life the same as any other, and just want some entertainment once in a while, think of them like…em, well like an evil pixie: they are only truly evil if the person they bond to follows their whispers, and commits the deeds willingly." _

_Harry leans in and whispers, "So why did mine bow to you?" Seria giggles again and messes up Harry's hair, making him frown at her for being her usual, childish self._

"_Hehe, well I am what's called a Shadowmancer: shadows flock to me, I can talk to them, touch them and if I feel the need to, command them; they respect me in a way and will listen to what I say, it can't be learned sadly, as you have to be born with the gift and I think I am the first one to be born in about oh a thousand years give, or take according to Yami."_

_Yeah, that is one really weird thing that Harry just couldn't wrap his head around. The spirits inside Justin and Scarlet all had relationships with one another, and Yami was apparently Justin's inner darkness and desires given form. In reality, he was an annoying ass and a bit of playboy…at least, that was Harry's impression of him; the man just got on his nerves with his cocky attitude and his mannerisms. Truth was, that Yami was actually a decent guy that you want to have around, the type of person that once they consider you a friend, they'll go to hell and back for you and not even blink twice._

_Harry just really didn't like him purely because of the cocky attitude that he had, and he kept calling Harry "The Magical Chibi." That really pissed him off, and usually lead to Harry chasing the annoying ass around with balls of fire in his hands trying to fry the cocky little shit; while said annoying little shit laughed his ass off and taunted him more and more._

"_So Yami is a shadow then, how is that possible, I thought he was Dad's inner darkness given form?" Seria chuckles and messes up his hair again._

"_Yes, Yami is a shadow given a pure human form, and he took the place of Justin's Yang energy, I could go into a long explanation as to why that was necessary, but it's up to Justin to tell you that, all I want you to focus on is this; whenever you are alone, in need, or simply want someone to talk to, tell your shadow and I'll come, me and you are not so different and I understand that you don't want anybody else to see this for your own reasons, but let me tell you what I see when I look at you."_

_Harry looks confused, but Seria just smiles warmly at him as her eyes go milky white, and her voice comes out monotone and powerful, "I see Harry Potter- Rhodes, Heir to the Rhodes family, a strong, brilliant young man that will go on to do great things with his life, his scars are beautiful just as he is and I know somewhere out there is a man, or woman that will think and feel exactly as I do when I look at them; I don't see marks of a freak, I don't see ugly scars, I see marks of honour that show that you, Harry, went through so much at such a young age, and yet you carried on, never letting them get to you, never letting them break you, it is that courage and will that I see shining in those emerald eyes of yours."_

_Harry stiffened, nervous at seeing his Aunts eyes glaze over and become milky white, before snapping back to their usual silver colour, "Aunty did you just have a vision?" Seria nods and sits down on the edge of the bath obviously exhausted from the vision._

"_What did you see, Aunty?" Seria shakes her head at Harry, who frowns at her, but holds his tongue on the matter. Seria manages to get her breath and her balance back, before smiling at Harry again._

"_Thank you, Harry, and as for the vision, you already know my views on the future, it isn't set in stone, 'The Future is What you Make it To Be' after all, now then finish up in here and come down to the dining room, Scarlet has already made dinner for us all."_

_Harry smiles and shakes his head, '__**My family and their own personal mottos would drive anyone else up the wall, but I guess that part of their charm**__.'_

_Flashback End_

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Harry snaps out of his trip down memory lane to see Terry looking at him. Obviously extremely worried about him for some reason, Harry shrugs his shoulders, smiles and turns on the water in the shower.

"Yeah, I'm ok Terry, no problem." Terry looks at Harry like he is mad in the head, and points to the scars that litter Harry's back.

"Alright! Are you mad your back…it looks like someone took a fucking cheese grater to it, Harry what the fuck happened?" Harry chuckles at Terry's outburst and at his swearing, before smiling at Terry's shocked expression.

"Seriously mate, I'm alright; this happened ages ago and my families helping me deal with the cause of it, just please don't mention this to anyone, I really don't need another reason for people to whisper and stare at me in the corridors." Terry clams up, his common sense is screaming at him to report this to someone, to tell someone about what he was seeing, it was obvious that Harry Potter had been hurt multiple times in the past, and he was only 11 years old despite his height and mature attitude, but the look in Harry's eyes and the smile put him off, giving him the feeling he should trust him.

Terry nods his head and leaves the bathroom, his head feeling all fuzzy. Harry shakes his head and gets into the shower, loving the feel of the hot water on his skin, '_Didn't expect that I would have to use a Devil Charm and Memory spell so soon here, but there was no way I could let him tell everyone in the school about my back; it'd be dangerous in too many ways.'_

Harry manages to get a nice, long shower in and it takes a load of stress off of his mind. He walks out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and throws on his clothes: a pair of ripped jeans, a cream t-shirt with an artist's stencil drawing of a raven in flight, and a pair of trainers.

Harry makes his way into the Great Hall, trying to get rid of the drowsiness that seemed to cling to his mind ever since he woke up this morning. The scene is as usual; there is barely anyone in the Great Hall at this time, only the odd, few early risers and a couple of the older years getting in a good breakfast before classes. Harry sighs at the sight of the nearly empty Ravenclaw table, and walks right over to the Slytherin table; sitting at the far end yet again.

Instantly, food appears on the table in front of him: bacon, eggs and toast. Harry smiles and thinks out loud, "I don't suppose there is any chance of getting some coffee along with this?" Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, a steaming cup of coffee in a dark, black mug popped into existence right in front of him. Harry takes a sip and smiles appreciatively; it was the exact right amount of sweet and strong for his tastes, and it drastically improves his mood as the heavenly beverage manages to clear the fog from his mind.

"Sitting here again, Potter, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're making quite the habit of it." Harry looks up from his breakfast, to find Daphne Greengrass and her two friends: Tracy and Blaise standing with her, amused looks plastered on their faces, curiosity gleaming in their eyes.

Harry smiles a little, "Greengrass, Davis, Zambini, good morning and I suppose I am, it's not a problem is it?" Daphne's lips twitch a little, she and Tracy sit down next to him, while Blaise takes a seat in front of him. Immediately, food appears in front of them that suits their tastes, although from the look on Blaise's face he would have preferred something different than what he was given.

Daphne looks at Harry, "No, I suppose not, Potter, you are quite interesting to talk to, and frankly I'm starting to get used to seeing you here in the mornings." Harry raises an eyebrow at the blonde haired girl, unlike usual her eyes weren't the colour of ice, but rather a sky blue colour. It was interesting to him because he had only seen that kind of trait in his father, mother and himself; if he looked in the mirror when feeling intense emotion. His father had told him that it was a gimmick from the ritual that he had got from him, it was apparently a way for defining his mood, and giving people an early warning sign that he was pissed off; quite handy. When his father got pissed off, you can be damn sure the surrounding landscape was in for one hell of a makeover, as well as the face of the person that had pissed him off in the first place.

'_Hmm, it seems that magic is more reactive to a user's emotional state than I thought, either that or she's doing it on purpose for some reason; interesting.' _ There had been a small, awkward silence and Daphne was feeling a little bit self-conscious at the Potter Heir; staring at her like that for more than what she thought was necessary amount of time, with an obvious look of interest in his eyes. Daphne coughs into her hand, and tightens her grip on her Occlumency shields to cover up her embarrassment, and organise her mind a little.

"Ehm, Potter, your staring at me." That seemed to knock the young man out of his staring, and actually got a bit of an emotional response out of him. His cheeks turned a little bit pink, and his eyes dart to the floor, where he seems to concentrate for a little while, before looking back up; his face the very definition of stoic and emotionless.

It didn't suit him.

Daphne, Blaise and Tracy had noticed that he seemed to act differently depending on who he was with; with them he acted cold and calm, like one of their parents doing a business deal. With his two friends in Ravenclaw, he seemed to be more relaxed and open, compared to classes, when he acted like a regular, hardworking student.

Daphne, for one, had had enough of it, and was going to take him to task for it, "Stop it, Potter, I've had enough of you wearing that Merlin damned mask around us." That seemed to stun the young man for a few seconds, before his eyes narrow with a sharp glint in them that sends a cold shudder down her spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Greengrass, and I don't appreciate the assumption." That one sentence really got on her nerves, so she let rip on him.

"You think we haven't noticed that you wear a mask depending on who you are around, with us you act like a typical Slytherin: cold and calculating, which I can respect a little, but now it's really getting on my nerves." She paused, before continuing, "With your two friends from your House, you act friendly and aloof, however, in class you act like a regular, hardworking student; it isn't hard to see, especially since we do the same thing."

Harry's eyes narrow, he doesn't like the fact that they had caught onto him so quickly, but then again it wasn't like he was really good at making multiple masks and not getting caught. Truth was that he had decided to make the masks as a way of fitting in, his normal personality was a little… unique.

Basically, his personality had become a mixture of his teachers. After spending so much time with them since childhood, his personality had become a little warped. Harry had realised that he was different from regular 11 year olds, and it might actually hurt his chances in getting along with them and fitting in, so he created his masks that he could use to fit in depending on who he was around; that way he could at least make some friends that he could trust before dropping the masks.

That plan had obviously been shot to hell with Daphne, Tracy and Blaise seeing through his little act, so now Harry had a choice: either come clean with them and drop the masks altogether and hope to Maou that his current friends would accept him, or try to play it off and potentially lose the frail friendship he had with the three Slytherins.

Harry sighs, and his face seems to relax, his eyes brighten to a shining emerald colour, whereas before they had been a sharp, forest green, "Your right, and I apologise for that…I just well…" Harry paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "My regular personality is a bit unique; I was afraid that I wouldn't fit in very well, so I created those masks; I would have dropped them eventually once I had a strong group of friends, but I guess that plan is shot to hell, huh?"

Blaise, Tracy and Daphne all share a look between the three of them. They could understand his predicament, and all he had been trying to do was to fit in, something they could understand as they too had to wear masks in the Slytherin Dorm and around their peers. In fact, the life in the Slytherin House wasn't very pleasant. Every conversation, every movement, and every person you hung around with was watched, almost everyone in Slytherin House were pureblood members of Ancient, or Noble Houses, and sometimes even both; and as such, the way they acted was watched carefully. Anything they did had the potential to be used against their family in some way, whether through blackmail, or by gaining an upper hand in a business deal.

They had to be careful, and be "proper" Slytherins to avoid any backlash on their families. Technically, talking to Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and 'Dumbledore's Golden Boy' could have huge repercussions on them, and their families, but right now it was worth the risk, as Harry and his adopted family were obviously powerful, and had hidden, two things that really intrigued them, and offset the potential disadvantages greatly.

Daphne, in a rare show of support, pats him on the arm and says in a soft voice, "You can let your mask down around us, Pot. No, Harry, we understand how it is to wear one, and how much of a strain it is to keep one up, so let go; we won't judge you, I promise." Harry looks up, shock evident on his face, before turning into a sharp look with his eyes seeming to bore into Daphne's own sky blue ones, as if searching for any deceit. Slowly, his face relaxes and he appears to deflate in his seat, looking more comfortable, before smiling a bright, open smile that brings a slight blush to Daphne's face.

"Hey, you two, not to interrupt your little lovey-dovey moment, but the foods getting cold." Tracy's voice was like a bucket of cold water being dumped over both of their heads. Both of them stiffened and blushed pure red. Harry looked like someone had set fire to his face it was that red.

"Ww-what the hell are you saying Baka!" Tracy turns her head sharply to face him and give him a scathing rebuke but the sight of his face which had turned bright red for embarrassment stop the words dead in her throat, instead a lightly musical laugh escaped her lips at the sight that seems to be infectious as both Blaise and Daphne, once she had recovered from her own embarrassment burst out laughing at Harry.

Harry puffs his cheeks out and pouts, "Meanies." The Slytherin Trio stop laughing with stunned stupid expression on their faces.

Blink.

Once.

Blink, Blink.

Twice.

Blink, Blink, Blink.

Thrice

"Who are you again?" The three say almost simultaneously, prompting Harry to face fault straight onto the table with a crack leaving the three Slytherins to look at him like he was the most stupid and entertaining thing in the world which considering the type of upbringing the average pureblood gets he probably was.

Harry lifts his head and looks at his friends, takes a few seconds to take in the looks on their faces and bursts out laughing at the stupid, stunned looks on their faces, it wasn't long before all three joined in with his infectious childish laughter.

"Potter what the hell are you doing." Harry looks behind Blaise to see Draco Malfoy staring down his nose at him with an expression of obvious disdain his eyes and a superior smirk on his face that just served to make him look more like an ass than he usually did. Harry looks up and smiles innocently and makes a show of looking around the table at his friends.

"Why I do believe that I sitting here having my breakfast and enjoying a good conversation with these three charming lads and lasses." Harrys' purely sarcastic and condescending tone makes Draco's face go red, to the hidden amusement of Blaise, Tracy and Daphne who stifle their laughter behind their hands.

"I know that Potter, I have eyes, I can bloody hell see that, I mean what the hell are you doing sitting **here** bothering _my_ housemates when you should be over there with the rest of your annoying bookend housemates and your Mudblood little shank." Any levity that was in Harry's eyes died instantly, the glint that had appeared thanks to the Slytherin Trio's efforts was smothered leaving only eyes with an ice cold sharp glint that made the Malfoy Heir backup a step at seeing it.

Harry's voice was but a whisper but held the sharpness of a dagger, "What did you just say Malfoy, please oh please tell me that you did not just insult my entire house and call someone close to me what I assume is an extremely offensive insult?" Malfoy backs up another step but seems to find a small dose of courage and that annoying sneer of his appeared back on his face.

"You heard me right Potter, I'm sick of you acting as if you are so damn superior to everyone else, acting all smart and acting up to get the teachers favour, you and that Mudblood just annoyances that don't know your station and another thing I saw those so called "parents" of yours in the Alley, ha how much did you to pay that pair of ignorant Muggle filth to act like your parents, I don't know what's worse the fact that your Mudblood of a mother married into an Ancient and Noble house or the fact that you the so called Heir are fine with being around those filthy Muggle scu…"

**Crack!**

Harry's patience had finally reached its peak, you can insult and degrade him as much as you fucking want, he's a big boy he can take it and dish it back to you a thousand fold without blinking twice but there are three things that are taboo around him.

Insulting his friends in any way

Insulting his birth parents in any way as once he found out about them a little bit from Ollivander he quickly put them in a special place in his heart and wanted to learn more about them.

Never. Ever, Insult his adoptive family at all not even in a whisper around him, the last unfortunate soul that had done that at a public function ended up having to have his manhood and testicles amputated due to frostbite from one of Harry's ice spells and all he had done was make a whispered comment to a buddy about how nice Scarlet's ass looked, safe to say that particular devil never looked at woman the wrong way ever again.

Draco had made a the big mistake of hitting all three taboos in a single go so he got off lucky with the right cross that slammed into his cheek forcing him off his feet and down to the floor, Draco cups his stinging cheek in obvious disbelief.

"Y-You hit me? You stupid piece of scum how dare you hit me! The Heir to the Ancient House of Malfoy!" Harry looks down on Malfoy his eyes the colour of ice that seemed to look right through the arrogant young man on the ground, his voice was monotone but still held a great amount of power in it.

"So? Why should I care about your status you little craven ferret, you fire off insults like they are going out of style and once someone retaliates against you, you hide behind your family name. Grow some balls, put your damn money where your mouth is or forever be known as a coward." Harry swipes his hand in a general sweep of the room and sure enough ever person in the room was looking at the confrontation with interest, Draco pales he had only intended on making Potter look bad and reassert his authority as King of Slytherin House over Greengrass and her group, but somehow Potter had turned the tables on him, if he backed down now he would lose everything he had built up over the last few days using his father's status as member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors to blackmail and threaten those in his house into submission, the rest were quelled with a mixture of promises, his families gold and some of his father's well-earned blackmail making his position as King of Slytherin House all but absolute.

Now however he stood to lose all of it because of Potter, if he backed down he would be seen as a coward and lose his status, if he let Potter challenge him openly like this in such a compromising position then his status would take a hit but as the Challenged he could set the conditions for the duel or he could outright challenge Potter to a duel, saving his status and give him a beating using his superior duelling skills it could even boost his own reputation if he played it right and Potter was raised by Muggles and only had three days of school under his belt whereas he had been trained by his father since he could use his magic.

The choice was obvious he wasn't going to let this Halfblood scum get away with this, "Fine Potter. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy Heir to the Ancient House of Malfoy, Challenge you to a Wizards Duel." Harry narrows his eyes and his lips widen into an almost feral smirk.

'_Gotcha!'_

"I, Harry James Potter- Rhodes, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Nobel House of Rhodes, Wards of the Ancient and Nobel House of Gremory, accept your challenge Heir Malfoy, and I declare that the timing of this duel be right here, right now in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding with an impartial member of the faulty as judge, so let it be!"

With a thunder crack of the two boy's magic the two were now legally bound to compete in a legal duel and nothing could stop it from happening.

(I was sooo tempted to leave it here but no, I'm not that much of a dick so here's the continuation hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know how you think I did. Thanks)

The doors of the Great Hall open with a bang and in steps the faculty members who look around wildly as if searching for something before all their eyes settled on Harry and Draco and the Professors froze in their tracks.

Snape was the first to regain his functions and marched toward Harry screaming the whole way, "Potter! Why am I not surprised to see that it's you that's making trouble, just like your damn father why I outta." Snape looked ready to explode with anger and obviously had one hell of a rant built up however thankfully one voice spoke up and cut him off from his verbal assault.

"Severus enough! We all felt the magic alert us to what happened here and your ranting won't make a single bit of difference so step back from Mr Potter and calm down." Minerva McGonagall was not a woman you got on the bad side of, ever so Snape reluctantly swallowed his pride and slide back into place along with the other Professors, though that did not stop him staring daggers at Harry.

McGonagall takes a look between the two boys and sighs, "Since you two have made the duel officially and made it completely legal then we have no choice but to conform, I will be the judge for the duel and here are the rules, No lethal spells are to be used, no Dark magic of any kind, the winner will be decided by the first person to be disarmed, knocked out, incapacitated or knocked out of the arena, is that clear."

Harry and Draco nod their heads however Harry steps forward, "If it is alright I wish to not use my wand Professor as I have only three days of proper education I'm afraid that I will be at a disadvantage if I use it, I wish to use my own skills in this duel." If McGonagall was surprised by this development she did a damn good job in covering it up, the only sigh that she was surprised was a single raised eyebrow before stretching her hand out numbly which was quickly filled with Harry's wand.

McGonagall still looks a little bit shocked but quickly makes the students back up a bit, once they are clear she transfigures the two middle tables into a long decorative lane that reached the staff table to just short of the Great Hall doors.

"Now then as I said before you cannot leave this duelling lane and there will be a powerful barrier in place so no student will be hit by spell fire, with that said come to the middle of the lane and bow to your opponent then move to your side of the lane." Harry and Draco advance to the middle of the lane right in front of Professor McGonagall and bowed to each other, Draco was sneering thinking he had this match in the bag, Potter was wandless and obviously thought that he could beat him with Muggle fighting, the fool.

Harry just stared at Draco the entire time and was soon at the end of the lane, turns and faces him.

Draco makes the first move, swinging his wand around in graceful movements he fires spell after spell at Harry.

"_Stupefy" The_ stunning charm

"_Bombarda" A bomb charm_

"_Impedimenta" A hex that slows a target_

"_Diffindo!" A severing Charm_

Draco manages to get these four spells off within a few seconds of each other, Harry sees the spell light coming right toward him and simply twists his neck and sidesteps to the right, effortlessly dodging Draco's spellfire, Harry lets a smirk form on his face and that serves its purpose of getting Draco mad. Draco's face erupts with pure fry at the gall of this… This…Halfblood scums nerve to smirk at him like he was superior to him a pureblood of the Ancient House of Malfoy.

"Stop smirking at me you arrogant Halfblood scum!" Draco flies into a rage and his wand movements become sharp and violent, spell after spell, curse after curse, hex after hex to Harry it was if every single one of them was moving in slow motion toward him. It was so boring.

"Time take this up a notch I think." Draco's spellwork was impressive for his age group and he obviously did have some raw talent towards duelling as multiple spells shoot of his wand like a shotgun spreading in an arch at Harry limiting his area to dodge and all of them would be semi-lethal if they hit him, quite clever but still the smirk never left Harry's face, as the spells look like they were about to hit him Harry finally made a move.

"_Hakkeshō Kaiten!" (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation)_

Just before the spells hit, Harry spins on one foot and flare his magic to pour out through his palms and spins rapidly at Godspeed to create a swirling impenetrable dome of pure magic that knocks Draco's spells flying into the barrier.

After a few seconds the dome dissipates and standing in a small circular crater was a smiling Harry, one thing was different however this smile was something that he had inherited from his teacher Akeno Himejima.

Harry's "S Mode" just got flipped.

"Ara ara those would have been quite nasty if they had hit me neh Draco-chan fufufu." The sight of Harry's sadistic smile sends shivers up everyone's backs, Dumbledore actually feels the dark hand of dread grab onto his gut at seeing that smile, it was obvious to him that the boy before him was almost assuredly on the Dark path, this isn't good he needed to have be a figurehead for the Light how else was he supposed to drum up support from the various Neutral or Grey families to help push the changes he needed if the boy wasn't under his control. The sooner he was back under his Aunt and Uncle the better at least that way he could visit and "correct" the boy's attitude and guide him back to the side of the light.

Oblivious to any of this Harry had finally decided on how badly to beat Draco, he could use his magic as it would attract to much attention and while using another of Aunt Hinata's clan moves would be ideal there was simply no way of knowing if blocking a wizards chakra points would affect their ability to use magic so he was going to use something simple but effective. Gathering magic around his hands until it was a visible royal purple colour that encases around his hands and sharping it around his fingers Harry prepares to pounce.

"Chakura no Mesu" (Chakra Scalpel)

Giving Malfoy no time to react Harry vanishes with a sonic boom and reappears right in front of the platinum haired boy, he smirks and then strikes.

Left Arm.

Right Arm.

Right Leg.

Left Leg.

Spinal Column.

Achilles Tendons.

Nervous System.

In less than 10 seconds flat Harrys Chakura no Mesu had cut the tendons and muscles in each of Malfoys limbs and sent a concentrated magical shock to his entire nervous system effectively making the boy a cripple, even if by some chance he had missed his targets with the boys nervous system shot to hell there was no way any part of his boy would respond to his commands this duel was effectively over but Harry wasn't done yet.

Draco falls to the floor unable to move and any attempt to raise his arms or moves his legs only ends in pain, Draco tries to shout out to forfeit the duel but Harry grabs his jaw and forcibly closes it, his cold ice like eyes making Draco shiver in fear, Harry leans in and whispers in Draco's ear.

"Let this be a lesson to you little boy, never insult my family again or I promise you the things you will see, I will make sure that what I do to you will be a thousand times worse." Draco shivers in fear and tries to call for help but he makes the mistake of looking Harry in his eyes.

Harry gathers up his magic in his eyes and activates it sending a small part of it to infiltrate Draco's own Magic Core.

Harry whispers, "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Draco's eyes roll in the back of his head and instantly starts to scream out in terror at what he was seeing, Harry smiles widely at the arrogant fools suffering.

Ah so satisfying, seeing his worst nightmares over and over again on repeat for a few hours should teach him a lesson and if not well then there are more than just one way to skin a dragon after all hehehe.

**AN: There we go hope you guys enjoyed that and just in case anyone complains about Harry being a little bit cocky in the fight he has good reason to be, he has been a devil since he was 7 years old and has been trained since he was 5 "fighting" Draco doesn't even count as a warmup for him and as for giving up his wand, it was a liability in the fight he hasn't yet learned how to use it for combat yet and all it would take would be one lucky hit to knock it out of his hand and end up losing him the duel. Hope that clears up any issues you guys might have had, if you have any others then leave a review or hit me with a PM, thanks for reading guys I'll see you next chapter **


	9. Omake Episode

_**Hey everyone it has been a long while since I updated and for that I am deeply sorry but real life really liked taking my attention away from writing. Now this isn't a chapter obviously so for any of you hoping that it was sorry but you're going to have to wait a bit longer for the next update, its crunch time on my course and all my lectures are running around like headless chickens and running us ragged to get our assignments done so I don't have a lot of time to spar at the moment.**_

_**However I did have time to throw together this omake chapter hopefully you guys enjoy it because I was just going to post an Authors Note but I decided to be nice and throw this together. Now announcements:**_

_**The Valentines Special that I promised is still being written, I literally only just finished writing my parts to it so my girlfriend just has to find the time to do her bit and I'll have it up after but she is in the same situation as me so please be patient.**_

_**Now then I want to take the time to say thanks to all of you that have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed this fic so far, it is really appreciated and I hope you are having as much enjoyment out of reading this fic as I am writing it.**_

_**Now the Poll standings are currently:**_

_**Daphne Greengrass - 26**_

_**Fleur Delacour - 17**_

_**Luna Lovegood - 13**_

_**Susan Bones - 11**_

_**Su Li - 4 **_

_**Hermione Granger - 4**_

_**Padme Patil – 0**_

_**Let me know what you think of the omakes and maybe in the future chapters I'll add a couple hope you enjoy them see you next chapter Ja Ne**_

_Omake #1 Hiraishin Experimentation _

"So wait let me get this straight, you want to take Naruto's Hiraishin, break down the formula and rework it so that it works with magic instead of chakra even though you can already use it just fine with your chakra?" Justin raises an eyebrow at Harry from inside a sealing array while his son was checking the array's inside for any faults.

Harry looks up at his father and raises an eyebrow right back at him, "I'm curious." Justin sighs and facepalms, he really should have known better than to ask, really by now he should have but he just had to didn't he.

"You ever heard the saying "curiosity killed the cat?" well I think we can safely say at this point you have very well crossed the point where that stopped being relevant!" Harry just deadpans at Justin and stares blankly into his eyes for a few minutes before his father throws his arms in the air with a resigning sigh muttering "do whatever you want, not like I can stop you at this point." Harry just nods silently and gets back to work.

After confirming that all the arrays are drawn to complete perfection without a single fault he steps back, "Now you might want to prepare yourself because this might feel a little… weird." Justin stares blankly at his son.

"Weird, noooo I would have never have guessed that an experimental technique that only a few people in the world have ever managed to perform let along understand, designed to punch a hole in the fabric of space and time the size of pin head and teleport the user to another destination would feel weird I mean who would have guessed!"

Harry raises an eyebrow at his father's sarcastic borderline hysterical outburst, "Are you nervous father?" Justin cracks an insane smile and his eye twitches.

"All I have to say is that if I end up being eaten by eldritch abominations I will haunt you for the rest of your natural life Harry." Harry smiles warmly,

"Good not nervous at all then, activating array… Now!" Justin looked like he was about to shout something before the array activated with a blinding flash of white light that forced them both to close their eyes, when Harry opened them again the array and Justin were gone and he hadn't reappear at the other array across the room. Harry bites his thumb, "Hmm this could be troublesome, and I better find where that idiot ended up at before Scarlet finds out and flays me alive."

_Alternate Dimension: Hogwarts castle _

"Albus are you absolutely sure about this?" Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looks at his right hand woman with a sad disappointed grandfatherly look, they were currently in the process of drawing a summoning runic array in the middle of the Great Hall in order to call a hero that could help them with their current dilemma.

The Lord Voldemort had returned to his full power due to a ritual perform once he had kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived at the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter had barely managed to get away alive and bring back news of his return and the corpse of Cedric Diggory.

From there things had turned for the worst the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge completely ignored both his and Harry's warnings and turned public opinion against them both through a very brutal smear campaign that left Dumbledore stripped of all of his titles except for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, as if things weren't bad enough Severus Snape had turned traitor a year after the Dark Lords resurrection leading to the deaths of many member of the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort being able to hear the entire prophecy start to finish thanks to Lucius Malfoy's aid in distracting the entire Ministry with a false alarm the same day as an assault on the Department of Mysteries.

But the absolute worst thing to happen was that Harry had failed in learning Occlumency and that in turn lead to Voldemort finding out that Dumbledore knew of the existence of his Horcruxes though the link between his and Harry's minds leading him to retrieve and reabsorb them all which much to his dread restored him to his full power and intelligence a dangerous combination that could lead to their defeat.

Desperate times lead to desperate measures and this was certainly a very desperate measure but alas they had no other choice, most of the Order of the Phoenix were either dead, captured or worse, almost all of their safe houses were destroyed, leaving the only remaining safe place left for the followers of the Light, Hogwarts and their Chosen One was no were near powerful enough to take on Voldemort as he was right now, this all lead up to the decision to gamble it all on the summoning ritual.

Dumbledore says not a word and activates the ritual, the runes glow pure white and a deafening explosion takes place in the centre of the circle, white fog spans outward obscuring their sight.

"That's it! That is the last time that I agree to be a fucking Guinea pig for him simply because he is curious, he can ask Naruto next time, and I am sick of ending up blown up or trapped in some sort of hell dimension!"

The smoke clears and the entire hall is treated to the sight of their "Hero" a tall male who looked to be in his mid-twenties whose clothes were in tatters, he was built like a Titan, a six pack standing out proudly, the muscles on his legs and arms looked like they could shatter rocks, several tattoos adorned his body the most prominent was one of a Egyptian woman with feathers for arms spear across his back, the few in the know in the Great Hall knew it depicted Isis the Egyptian goddess of Medicine, Motherhood and Magic another was a coiled snake all along his left arms with the head resting on his wrist.

The one thing that stood out however was his appearance, his hair was multicolour at the crown of his head it was a deep blood red, from there and outward, it became a light brown/Black and down at the tips it became a very rich blonde colour, his eyes were very intriguing, they constantly shifted between colours around the iris a literal aurora contained within each eye.

He cut an impressive figure and a lot of people in the hall felt the small beginnings of hope blossoming in their hearts once again

Dumbledore steps forward and clears his throat, grabbing the strangers attention, "Sorry for the interruption my dear boy-?" The stranger holds up a hand halting his speech and grits his teeth, it looked like the stranger was restraining himself from something.

"What am I doing here you old sack of shit, after what happened here before I thought I made my point clear that I would rip you to pieces if you even got within 5 miles of me or my son so you better have one hell of an excuse prepared or Maou help your soul."

Dumbledore takes a step back as if struck, he had never met this man in his life and yet it looked like the man was taking a great effort to stop himself from striking him and judging by the hate reflected in those swirling aurora coloured eyes, Dumbledore gathers back his composure to ask the stranger for help.

"Now my dear-"unfortunately it seems that it just served to piss the man off more.

"First off, I'm not your anything and I'm much, much older than you dickweed so try again and number two if someone doesn't explain to me how I even got here in the first place, heads are going to roll do you understand me!"

Harry Potter of this universe known to all dimensional travellers as Canon Harry was not the sharpest tool in the box, his confidence was shot, he utterly dependant on his friends for almost everything, he had no individuality at all and quite a few times he could be compared with a lemming due to his "talent" of being drawn into suicidal situations so it was no surprise that when this stranger started to insult his mentor and grandfather figure he didn't take it too well.

"You can't speak to him that way, Dumbledore has done nothing to you!" the stranger narrows his eyes at Harry and a look of pure shock washes over his face, his eyes change colour to a deep grey and he starts to mutter to himself.

"Alternate universe maybe a different dimension? Possible but the amount of energy or shear ridiculous amount of collating events for this to happen is astronomical. Yeah defiantly punishing him for this cock up, grounded from his "Workshop" for a least a month and cut his funding in half, he'll be lucky if I don't stop him from going to EN ("Elemental Nations") after this.

Before anymore could be said a foreign presence touched everyone's minds inside the Great Hall

"_Students of Hogwarts, Teachers and the last members of the Order of the Phoenix I, Lord Voldemort have come to offer you terms for a peaceful surrender, the Ministry of Magic has already surrendered to me, and you are the last bastion of resistance left."_

"_You have all fought bravely, foolishly perhaps but bravely, I will spare all the students if you leave the school now, I do not wish for anymore magical blood to be split this day, surrender to me and I will be merciful, fight and I will slaughter every last man woman and child in the castle, you have one hour to decide."_

The Great Hall erupts into chaos as the students start to panic and even some of the professor pale at the mental message that invade their minds, as the screams and panic were starting to kick into high gear a calming warm presence filled the entire hall originating from the person they summoned, he was covered in bright orange and yellow flames, his eyes hidden behind shadows, he looks up and they are a bright emerald green, shockingly similar to Lilly and Harry Potter's own mind.

"Ne Boya." Harry flinches at the intensity of the stare that the strange gives him and the flames around him start to swirl around his body radiating warmth, Harry freezes up under the stare and dares not to look away from the stranger.

"Did that Pedo-maru rip-off just invade my mind to gloat and ask for my surrender?" Harry nods his head quickly hoping that such a quick answer will spare him from looking this man in the eyes anymore, the stranger chuckles that then develops into full blown maniacal laughter that unnerved everyone who heard it, everyone including Dumbledore takes a step back from the laughing stranger on fire in the middle of the Great Hall.

Said stranger stops laughing and snaps his attention to Dumbledore, "You were going to ask me to deal with that no nosed cunt right, well congratulations you're going to get your wish, move out of the way!"

Everyone between him and the main doors quickly go out of his way, leaving some very dumbfounded teachers behind him as he marched out the main doors.

All is quiet for a few seconds before…

"OI FUCKTARDS… IMMA CHARGIN ME LAZER!"

A massive explosion rocketed the Great Hall sending everyone crashing to their knees and several students scream in fright, everything is quiet until the summoning runes activate once again, this time without the explosion and the fog preventing them from seeing who was summoned.

Standing in the middle of the circle was an adult Harry Potter with a single ghostly white strip down the fringe of his hair, his skin was pale ghostly white and seemed to glow, he wasn't wearing glasses and his eyes were not green at all, instead they were an ice blue colour, the adult Harry takes a look around and palms his face, "What has that idiot got himself into this time."

Canon!Harry takes a step back in shock and stutters, "Y-Y-Your m-m-me?" DC!Harry turns and looks Canon!Harry up and down before grimacing at the sight, "Apparently, so this is what I would have looked like if I had been left with those fat bigoted asses huh? I'm not impressed at all, now then I'll just be collecting my run away father and I'll be out of here as quick as a flash."

"No need we're done here." The stranger steps back into the Great Hall, carrying a two handed sword covered from head to toe in blood that makes a few of the more weak willed students faint, DC!Harry looks over and smirks, "Seems like you were having fun Dad, you could have invited me you know."

The stranger raises an eyebrow, "Consider it payment for ballsing up that bloody experiment and sending me arse over teakettle into another dimension or world or wherever this place is. You're grounded for a month, no Workshop, your funding cut in half and you're damn lucky I don't stop you from going to the EN for this." DC!Harry just nods his head calmly.

"Very well, it was an unexpected outcome, I'll just have to use Kon as a test subject from now on, and hell knows that perverted lion could do with being useful from time to time." At this point Dumbledore manages to regain his mental facilities.

"Excuse me who are you people?"

Both of them stare at him dumbly for a few seconds and then share a look, seem to communicate non verbally for a few minutes before DC!Harry rolls his eyes and explains.

"I am Harry Potter- Rhodes Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and Heir to the Rhodes Clan of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld and that over there is my father Justin Beelzebub formally Rhodes one of the 5 Great Satan's of the Underworld, we are devils pleasure to meet you but we must be getting home Mother is going to throw a hissy fit the size of Olympus at this rate. Oh and just for future reference try to avoid summoning arrays with no limits or restrictions to them you never know who or what you might end up with, case in point if you had annoyed my father enough he could have wiped this entire country off the map with a flick of his finger. Sayonara."

With that the two devils disappear within their family seal and back to their home dimension leaving a very shell-shocked audience indeed, when some of the students went outside to see what had happened they were in for the shock of their lives, the entire Forbidden Forest was nothing more than a smouldering pile of ash and the former Dark Lord Voldemort was laying on top of a pile of his own Death Eaters with his head removed and smashed into his chest cavity with a look of shock and fear still frozen on his features, every other Death Eater who had not been lucky enough to die in whatever attack the Satan had used had been chopped to pieces, the entire grounds was an absolute blood bath. Argus Flitch took one look of the mess that had been made threw down his broom and look Dumbledore straight in the eyes and said "I quit."

_Omake #2 Visiting Harry Part 1_

Harry Potter-Rhodes wasn't a person that got nervous lightly, having grown up and taught by devils most of his life he had already been exposed to some of the most powerful and batshit insane people and creatures in and out of this world.

So it was a really surprise to see him sweating bullets at the Slytherin reading a letter from home and chewing on his finger nails, breathing rapidly and looking like he was on the verge of a massive panic attack. Once he finished the letter, he snaps up and practically teleports to the Weasley Twins side at the Gryffindor table got on his hand and knees and was begging them for something. That caught everyone's attention because from what they knew of him, was that he was a proud person and never begged or asked for favours to see it know was extremely abnormal. The Twins were quick to tell him what he wanted to know and Harry got up and _hugged _them, considering that he hated being touched without permission it set off alarm bells in Daphne Greengrass's head so she looked at the letter. It was a simple letter from his mother with only a single sentence that made no sense to her.

_Harry_

_The Infinite is coming to visit you at school_

_Love Mom_

Who or what was the Infinite and why was Harry in such a state about it coming to visit him, these questions plagued her until lunchtime, at that time Harry had went back to his normal self well normal for him anyway and everything seemed as normal until…

"Harry-chan food." A monotone voice demanded beside Harry, he stiffens and slowly turns around his eyes wide and his face pale, sitting next him was a young girl with mid night black hair down to her back, she was short about the height of a regular 14-15 year old wearing a gothic dress and a purple headdress, she gave off an aura of neutrality and yet seemed to embody dignity and power.

"O-O-Ophis-chan, food oh yeah right away follow me and I'll go down to the kitchens and wipe up a feast for you." Daphne was quick off the mark with a reply about how bad that idea would be.

"Ah Harry the House Elves wont like it if you try to cook down there, they are quite territorial around the kitchen!" Harry whirls around, his eyes dilated and looked like he was having a massive panic attack unknown to everyone he was silently praying in his head.

_Please, please Maou-samas don't let anyone be stupid to piss off Ophis-chan I like it here, I don't want it wiped from existence!_

A few minutes later all the House Elves in the kitchens were throw out and were banging on the portrait with murder in their eyes but Harry just didn't care he had a Primordial existence to feed and by Maou he was going to do it lest the consequences be disastrous.

After making a feast fit for the Gods using every ingredient in the kitchen Harry was stunned silent when Ophis eat every single crumb of what he had made, there had been enough food made to feed Alexander the Greats entire army fifty times over and still have leftovers and this petite girl had eaten everything, by the time he had stumbled his way back to his dorm room he was asleep as soon as he hit his bed mumbling about greedy Primordial beings and their black hole stomachs.

_Omake #3 The Horror at Christmas Time_

Harry really wasn't in a good mood today, it was Christmas Day and somehow that old goatfucker had managed to make it impossible to go back home for the holiday forcing him to stay at the castle for the entire holiday, something that his Mother was not happy about in the least, apparently it took Uncle Seth sitting on her for over an hour for her to calm down and even then she was heard mumbling under her breathe how to get back at the old retard.

That fact alone was bad enough to put him in a bad mood, it only got worse with all the "Christmas cheer" he was a fucking devil for Maou's sake he would be a laughing stock back home if any of his friends heard about him being forced to celebrate a Christian holiday and then to make matters worse he hadn't even been allowed to sleep in, somehow and this still puzzled him but the Weasley Twins had managed to get into his dorm room to wake him up at 7am, it was only due to his father calming him down that they weren't burnt to ashes for it.

So yeah he wasn't in the best of moods right now and all the sickening cheer was making it worse but what really took the cake was Dumbledore speech in the Great Hall, it was the same asinine drivel that he usual came off with, a long and boring speech filled with, "love, understanding, youth" and other such words that meant bugger all to him really but the thing that had made him crack was when the ugliest Weasling came up to him and gave him a gift, plastering on a fake smile to get the smelly git out of his way he had opened it only to find a hideous hand knitted sweater sporting the colours of Gryffindor and golden "H" in the centre that was the last straw some Harry decided to "spice things up a bit" with a friendly prank for everyone.

"Headmaster you say that love, youth and understanding are the answers to everything right?" Dumbledore smiles thinking that he had finally managed to get the boy to see the light his eye twinkle was on full blast as he replied.

"Yes my dear boy I truly believe that with those then anyone may be forgiven and reconsider their actions and become good members of our community." Harry grins so wide that the Cheshire cat would get jealous of him.

"Is that so, I know three people who share that belief as well would you like to meet them?" Dumbledore beams at Harry thinking that these people could be the driving force he needed to bring Harry into the Light.

"Of course my dear boy."

Harry tries his best to keep a straight face and casts a wide area Genjutsu on everyone in the hall so that they will see exactly what he wanted them to see, he gets up and opens the Hall doors, "Here they are now."

"YOSH! THIS LOOKS LIKE A VERY YOUTHFUL PLACE AND I A THANKFULLY FOR HARRY-KUN FOR ALLOWING US TO SPREAD THE FIRE OF YOUTH."

"YOSH I AGREE GAI-SENSEI HARRY-KUNS FIRES OF YOUTH ARE EXPLODING FOR THIS ACT, I MUST MATCH HIM IN THIS AND SPREAD THE FIRES OF YOUTH TO THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE, IF I CANNOT I WILL DO FIFTY LAPS AROUIND THE VILLAGE AND IF I FAIL I WILL CLIMB HOKAGE MONUMENT WITH JUST MY TEETH AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT-"

"NE HARRY-CHAN THE AWESOME, BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY MIL-TAN HAS ARRIVE SO THOSE EVILDOERS AND I WILL SMIRTE WITH THE POWER OF LOVE!"

"YOSH MIL-SAMA THE FIRES OF YOUTH BRUN GREATLY IN YOU RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!"

"YOSH EXACLTY LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE-KUN"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"MIL-TAN!"

With that cry the three men unleash a horror on the world, they all man hug and an illusion of a 'manly' and youthful' sunset appears behind them while they were crying 'manly' tears of 'manliness' the result was that every single person who saw that monstrosity was deeply traumatised and passed out while foaming at the mouth.

Albus Dumbledore to this day will flinch and races to the nearest restroom if anyone mentions 'youth' or 'the power of love' in his vicinity.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoo Hoo finally it's over, hey guys and girls I am finally done with my course so I have a lot of free time on my hands now and I am already starting to apply for jobs wish me luck hehe. Anyway here's the next chapter, figured that since I had some time I would write it after catching up on all that lost sleep.**

**Ok announcements, Valentines special, almost done actually it should be done by this weekend so keep an eye out for that.**

**Review responses:**

**ww1990ww**: **Your review was kind of confusing as I didn't really know what you meant but I can guess that you would have preferred if I had based it on Devil May Cry at least that was what I was getting and the devils I had were lame maybe? Anyway to that if that was what you meant, well the devils are from Highschool DxD in case you haven't seen it, almost all of them are weird even the serious characters so yeah if you want to read something that involves Devil May Cry then feel free to as there are a lot of good ones out there.**

**Guest: Self Insert? Nope not at all my characters aren't self-insert and I stated in the AN of the first chapter that Harry is the main character not an OC so I have no idea where you got that from.**

**A regrettable decision: Yes Lemmings are awesome.**

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**

**Current Poll standings:**

**Daphne Greengrass: 31**

**Fleur Delacour: 24**

**Luna Lovegood: 14**

**Susan Bones: 11**

**Sue Li: 5**

**Hermione Granger: 7**

**Padma Patil: 0**

**Now then that is all hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you could do me a favour and just tell me what you think is good and what I need to improve on to make the chapters better that would help me a lot**

**Anyway I'll see you next chapter Ja Ne everyone hope you have a good summer! **

Chapter 9

A bewitching visit

The entire Great Hall sat in stunned silence as Draco Malfoy started to thrash around on the floor of the conjured duelling platform, from the students and teachers point of view Harry had moved at speeds that their eyes couldn't keep up with, one minute he was standing at his end of the platform with a rather unnerving expression on his face and then the next he had simply vanished without a sound only to appear in front of Malfoy and strike him with glowing purple hands and Malfoy collapsed to the floor like a puppet that had its strings cut.

The Harry had leaned over and whispers something in his ear and then he started to scream loudly as if he was in intense pain and started to thrash around, his eyes wide and fearful, spittle dripping from his mouth only it seemed that none of his limbs were working as he only succeeded in doing a rather accurate impression of a fish out of water, and the whole time Harry had just stood above him with a cruel and satisfied smirk on his face.

For his two friends in Ravenclaw the sight of that smirk unsettled them, he looked like a totally different person standing up there, to the Slytherin Trio however the display only reinforced their assumptions about the Potter Heir, that he wasn't to be messed with and they would be better off allying with him instead of against him, Draco might be a vain braggart with a stick up his ass but he was no slouch on the duelling platform for him to not only be completely destroyed but humiliated like this by a person his own age and who had freely admitted that his wand would be useless as he had no experience in using it yet.

It was very clear that Harry had hidden depths to him that no one had seen yet, the fact that he looked _bored_ the whole time only served to make the message clearer. Don't. Fuck. With. Him or else.

Draco's screams had reduced to mere whimpers and that served to snap Professor McGonagall out of her stupor and get her head back in the game so to speak, "Mr Potter what exactly have you done to Mr Malfoy?" Harry wipes the satisfied smirk off of his face and looks directly at McGonagall his eyes as cold as ice, his voice barely a whisper and yet it seemed to carry over the entire Great Hall. "Simple I just put him in a rather simple illusion that makes him experience his worst nightmares as if they are actually happening to him, the reason that he can't move is that I struck several nerve clusters that rendered his limbs useless, as it is Mr Malfoy has lost this duel."

McGonagall feels an ice cold shiver run up her spine from the ice cold tone and the uncaring way he just described what he had done, a sinking feeling fills her gut as he mind turns to the worst possible outcome that the small and adorable baby boy that she had bounced on her lap years ago had turned into something similar to the monster that stole his parents away from him, internally she vows to keep a closer eye on him and make sure that he doesn't harm any of the other students.

Grandson in all but blood he may be but it would be a cold day in hell before she let any harm come to any of the students at Hogwarts, she straightens up and barks out in her sternest tone, "Fine the winner of this duel is Harry Potter-"

A cough from the head table interrupts her, twisting around she sees Albus looking at her and in a rare occasion his eyes weren't twinkling at all, a serious sign indeed. She nods head and lets him say what he wants, "Actually Professor McGonagall I do believe that Mr Malfoy should be declared the victor in this duel as official duelling regulations prohibit the usage of Dark Magic to harm an opponent."

Harry cocks an eyebrow at the old man and is fully aware of the mumbling and whispering going on at the tables, to his irritation most of the whispers were anything but flattering, most along the lines of "if Dumbledore say's that he used Dark Magic then it must be true" and so on, Harry quickly realises that he has to rectify the situation and fast, the last thing he needs is more attention on him especially negative attention so he does the only thing viable in the situation.

Clearing his voice he brings everyone's attention back to himself and stares straight into Dumbledore's eyes, "I have no idea what you mean by Dark Magic, the only magic that I used was the illusion and the defensive dome other than that all I did was disable him in a rather harmless way using my medical knowledge of the human body." Everyone in the hall was stunned stupid not only had Harry stood up to "the most powerful wizard in the world" but he had done it without blinking and calmly and even revealed a little bit more about himself, Dumbledore himself was a little stunned although he hid it extremely well.

'_Medical knowledge? Illusions and that defensive spell, I have never seen such things so where could he have learned them and who from? I'll need to investigate this as soon as he is back at Privet Drive, this could be the "Power that he knows not"'_

Dumbledore takes only a second to process the information and responds quickly, "Ah my mistake my dear boy, it's just that illusion of yours seems to be unnecessarily cruel so I assumed that it was dark in nature, if you don't mind perhaps an explanation would help put everyone at ease."

'_Clever old man, very clever not only did he just brush off his accusation as a senior moment and acting like an old man to enhance the effect but he also cornered me into explaining my techniques, if I don't then it would be all too easy for him to turn it around and say that they are dark which will effectively put me at odds with my peers and result in all of the students keeping a close eye on me. Heh well played'_

One unique thing about Devils is the fact that they are by their very nature sinful creatures and are more vulnerable to indulging in sinful actions than humans, it is part of the reason why they have such a bad light in scripture of almost all religions, the original devils made by Satan lacked restraint or morals and freely indulged in the greatest of sinful acts possible, raping, pillaging, murder and torturing humans was only the tip of the iceberg back then.

These actions lead to the first war between Heaven and the Underworld, back then there were no Fallen Angels as all the Angels followed God wholeheartedly and although powerful individually the devils of that generation were their own worst enemy, the very sin that they indulged in caused their downfall, their pride was too great to work together, their wrath too great as they struck down not only the Angels but even their own underlings in battle rages, their lust and gluttony too great to care about the war and so on, it ended in a complete victory for Heaven and the monster that was Satan was killed and the Underworld left barren and vacant.

After Lucifer also known as Helel the Moring Star and his followers fell from Heaven they took up residence in the Underworld and he created the next generation of devils to serve him, although he lessened the effects of the sinful nature of the devils he created they were still affected badly by them, after the second war in which both the Biblical God (weakened considerably from sealing Trihexia the Apocalyptic Beast behind the 666 seals) and Lucifer as well as most of his devils were killed a change happened, that was the Evil Pieces and Peerage system created by Adjuka Beelzebub.

The Four Satan's all agreed that if they were to continue begin so heavily influenced by their sinful natures and continue to act on them it wouldn't be too long before another war started civil or otherwise and also had a high chance of alienating the Reincarnated Devils in the Peerages, so they made a decree that each devil were to choose a sin to indulge in and ignore the others completely, this of course lead to both the Rating Games being created and Harems begin seen as commonplace in the Underworld.

Harry however was different, he started out a human, a human with magic but that was beside the point, when he was turned into a devil and his father asked him what sin he was going to indulge in, Harry responded by selecting two sins.

Pride

And

Wrath

This lead to some of Harry's more obvious personality traits, his Pride manifested in two distinct ways, his Pride in his family and his Pride in his magic. His Wrathful nature however well it is quite obvious he takes extreme offense to anyone that insults or tries to harm his family which leads him to respond viciously either with his cutting words or in a more physical manner.

So far to date there have been three incidents were Harry reacted violently, the first was to a comment at a social gathering about his mother that lead him freezing off the offending devils dick, the second was when he was attending a ball that was being held by the Phoenix family and one of Riser's more prideful sons made a snide comment about Justin, Harry reacted first verbally then physically when the young devil took offense to being challenged and struck Harry on the cheek.

Which lead to Harry beating the crap out of the devil and hanging him out a nearby window by his ankle. The third and final incident is the current one with Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore challenging him to explain his magic in front of the entire school really grates on Harry's pride, he longs to rub the old man's nose in the fact that he probably knows more magic that the old fart has forgotten in his lifetime. The only thing that stopped him was perhaps his greatest virtue, Loyalty in this case his absolute Loyalty to his family and his teachers, and he would rather take a blade to the throat than betray them by spilling family secrets to anyone.

So he swallows his pride as best he can and responds in a monotone voice, "I learned the Medical knowledge from Muggle books and took martial arts lessons before I came here as for the illusion it is rather simple just to create a small bit of magic over a person's eyes that reads their greatest fear and shows it too then and the barrier is something that I made myself." Dumbledore seems content with the knowledge that he had given although the old man almost certainly knew that he hadn't told the whole truth but he couldn't refute him in front of everyone a second time without looking like he was purposefully pressuring a student to reveal personal information.

The whispering kicked up again but this time Harry just rolls his eyes and marches leans down to the whimpering Malfoy and deactivates the illusion that he had put him under, the minute the illusion fades from Malfoy's vision and he sees Harry's face in front of him grinning he screams in fear and tries to back away from him, Harry smirks, "I take it this means you forfeit, not like you can still fight anyway seeing as you can't move at all right now."

Malfoy in his fear latches onto the chance to get away from this monster, family honour be dammed, stammers out, "I-I-I forfeit just get him a-a-away from me!" Not for the first time the entire Great Hall was silent yet again, Malfoy didn't just sound scared but downright terrified, whatever Harry had forced him to see had affected him badly if this was the result, McGonagall declares the victor in her loudest voice but there is no cheering or applause in the room just stony silence and Malfoy continues in vain to crawl away from Harry.

Harry's eyebrow twitches and he moves right up to Malfoy, who starts to panic in fear, before any of the Professors can even say a word, Harry strikes Malfoy close to the pulse point at the side of his throat, Malfoy's eyes roll in his head and falls back, Harry grabs the back of his head before it can collide with the hard platform beneath him with a rather kind look on his face.

McGonagall flares her nostrils, "Mind explaining why you did that Mr Potter before I deduct points?" Harry looks over and raises an eyebrow at her and gestures at the knocked out Malfoy, "Simple in his current state he will be easier to move and treat, the absolutely worst thing for a doctor or medic to deal with is a panicking patient not only can they hurt themselves but they are also a danger to others in that kind of state so I took the quickest course of action and knocked him out."

At the staff table Madam Pomfrey nods her head rapidly and smiles widely, it was true even if Harry hadn't done that she would have had to stun Malfoy in order to move and treat him, although Harry had said he had learned his medical knowledge from books the look in his eyes, the way he moved and his mannerisms spoke of his experience, to Poppy Pomfrey he looked like an experienced Healer at work.

Poppy decides to act on her instincts and to end the charade before any more questions could be asked of Harry, nobody else had noticed but when he was being questioned by Dumbledore his left eye twitched only slightly, it seems that Mr Potter had inherited more than just his looks from his father but also might have inherited some of his quirks as well, Poppy had dealt with James Potter enough times to know his mannerisms and quirks like the back of her hand and that particular one was signalling annoyance which was usually quickly followed by shear mayhem.

Clearing her throat she looks down on Harry, "Since you seem to have a good understanding off the Healing arts Mr Potter and you seemed to have down half my job for me, then would you be so kind as to help me bring Mr Malfoy down to the Hospital Wing?" Harry's eyes seem to almost glow and he smiles widely and happily, he nods quickly and retrieves his wand from Professor McGonagall and casts the levitation charm on Malfoy and follows Poppy quickly from the Great Hall leaving everyone slightly stunned and lost for words.

The only sound that came from the corridors that they were walking down was the sounds of their shoes hitting the cold floor, neither had spoken a word since leaving the hall and yet the silence didn't contain that awkward feeling instead the air around them felt warm, comforting and neither one of them wanted to be the one that broke it, until they reached the Hospital Wing and Harry gently lowered Draco Malfoy onto a cot, avoiding putting him down to roughly and waking him up.

Madam Pomfrey immediately checked over him with a basic diagnostic spell that would tell her about the body's condition both inside and outside his body, only to frown in confusion. According to the spell several ligaments in his arms and legs had been cleanly severed as if by a scalpel and yet there was no wounds on his body to be found. Harry seeing her confusion decides to bite the bullet and trust her.

"I may have told a small white lie to the Headmaster about what I have done to Mr Malfoy, I did hit certain points on his body to disable him but they weren't nerve clusters, I specifically targeted his ligaments in order to take him out of the fight and I also targeted his nervous system so that if by some miracle his magic healed him then he wouldn't be able to control his body, if you will let me Madam Pomfrey I can heal the damage done right away."

Poppy slowly nods her head, her inner Healer and her curiosity getting the better of her wanting to see how this strange boy both dealt the injuries and how he intended to heal them, her eyes widen when his hands start to glow a gentle flowing green and he hovers them over the targeted areas.

"Where did you learn this and to do it wordlessly as well?" Harry dips his head and snorts before raising his head and regaining his focus on his patient, without even looking at her he answers in a happy yet even tone, "Honestly this is practically a requirement back home, you wouldn't believe the amount of stupid injuries that happen whether it's from accidents during sparring or one of my Uncles pranks going wrong or my mother dishing out divine punishment, everyone has a basic knowledge of first aid if only to treat their own wounds to avoid any embarrassment."

Harry smiles gently as he continues to heal Malfoy and Poppy can see that it is entirely genuine, a happy smile that every child should always on their faces, "Me, well I guess that I liked the feeling of helping people ever since I first healed my dad from the first time I injured him in a spar, just that moment when he thanked me and patted me on the back for healing him, his happy smile it made me feel happy as well so I wanted to learn more, at first it was just a childish desire to help and be praised more but when I started to read medical texts and books I just got hooked on them, it was just simply fascinating to me and from there I just couldn't help myself, I read ever medical book I could get my hands on and started to heal more and more at home."

Harry frowns a little but he still smiles as if remembering a rather humorous memory, "Heh I did it often enough that one of my Uncles decided to nickname me "The Little Medic" heh as soon as I heard that I chased him all around the house trying to beat the crap out of him for it, caught him too and gave him a piece of my mind. Heh after I was done with him there wasn't a patch of skin on his body that didn't have a bruise on it, after I vented I just knelt down and started to heal him out of habit and even though he is my most annoying of Uncles I still felt happy to be healing him, after that my Dad sat me down in his study and ask me if I wanted him to teach me everything he knew about healing and he promised that after I had learned everything that he could teach me he would find me a master to learn from if I was still serious about healing."

Poppy can't help but smile warmly throughout his little story, honestly Harry was more like his mother than his father, kind, generous and very caring although Lily never did get into the healing arts she was more focused on Muggle Studies and Arithmancy wanting to make new useful spells or failing that she had wanted to apply for the Muggle Studies position as in her words it was, terribly outdated and almost completely useless as it was. Honestly though Poppy could see a lot of herself in Harry the same drive, the caring that he had for patients, even if she acted annoyed with the students most of the time it was in an effort to get them to avoid doing anything stupid that ended up with them in the Hospital Wing, fact was that she loved kids very much and cared for nearly every student that came through her doors even the annoying ones.

She could see the genuine happiness that Harry had when he was healing Mr Malfoy in fact it was probably the happiest that she seen the boy since he came to Hogwarts even if it had only be been barely a week she could tell that he wasn't the happiest, he seemed to have some kind of burden on his shoulders and his smiles and laughs barely reached his eyes so it was with that in mind that she made an offer.

"Normally Mr Potter I wouldn't even consider letting any student or staff member do _any_ healing in my Hospital Wing but you, you are a happy exception, I see a lot of myself in you I really do so I am going to offer you something that hasn't happened since my old master offered me the same thing years ago in my Sixth Year, whenever you have free time out of classes and you don't have any tests coming up my doors are open for you, you can work here part time as my assistant and if you do well enough then I will consider offering you a formal apprenticeship, is that something that you might be interested in Mr Potter?"

Harry was caught completely off guard, he had never seen this coming, his arms drop to his sides and you literally hear the gears in his mind turning as he processed what she had just said. After his brain rebooted and he finally understood just what she had said, all semblance I remaining calm fled as he wraps his arms round Poppy's waist in a tight hug with a joyful smile on his face and a few tears of joy dripping down his cheeks. Poppy takes a minute to react and hugs him back gently.

Harry pulls away and wipes away his tears still smiling widely, "Thank you Pomfrey-sensei thank you so much." Poppy quirks an eyebrow at the foreign word attached to her name but the tone he used was one of deep respect and gratitude so she decided to ignore it for now, despite herself she finds herself smiling at the boy in front of her, his smile and happiness seemed to be infectious and her heart swelled at seeing him happy. Poppy chuckles a little before adopting her stern look.

"Ok enough of this, be off with you, your first lesson should be starting soon." To her bewilderment his smile doesn't fade and he bows low to her then runs out of the room leaving her a little confused.

The first lesson of the day was Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel, at the end of the first lesson Harry was gritting his teeth, from the moment he had entered the classroom all of his fellows started to whisper and point at him, as if that wasn't annoying enough the Professor was a complete dimwit, if by some miracle that you could actually understand just what the hell he was talking about thanks to the fact that the man stuttered just about every word out of his mouth then you would realise that everything that he was saying was complete garbage.

The man spent more time telling tales of his "adventures" to impress the students and yet when anyone questioned how he had done anything he would clam up and start reading straight from the textbook and the smell coming from him was in a word disgusting, Harry had heard some students saying that the Professor had run afoul a vampire coven and it was the reason for his stutter and the smell from his turban as they believed that he stuffed it with garlic to ward off vampires.

What utter garbage for one thing the man was obviously incompetent, if he had pissed off an entire vampire coven then he wouldn't even be here and Harry had been around enough dead bodies to recognise the smell of decay right away. That fact actually generated a feeling of pity from Harry the only reason that smell would be coming from a living being would be if they were slowly dying and their body was beginning to break down so that was probably why he covered his head with a turban to hide the evidence that he was dying but still that wasn't an excuse to purposefully suck at teaching especially in such an important subject.

What was only adding to his irritation however, was the attitude of his friends, since this morning Hermione and Sue Li hadn't kept avoiding him, even when he tried to catch their attention they just shifted their heads, unwilling to even look him in the eye. It was frustrating for him but as much as he could understand why they were acting like that it still hurt him a little inside despite only knowing them for a little more than a week he had begun to trust them both and enjoyed their company.

So to see them avoiding him was hurtful as well as annoying so he decided to give them some space, confronting them right now would only end badly for everyone, they needed time to think and he would give it to them, meanwhile that left him with the uncomfortable reality that he was pretty much on his own during classes until they came around own their own or he knocked some sense into them, whichever came first. The reason for this was that most of the classes that he had were shared by either Gryffindor or Slytherin and almost all of the classes were divided by the Houses unless you willingly partnered up with someone from another house and the only people that he could do that with her Daphne, Tracy, Blaise and Neville.

However he couldn't partner up with any of them as his position was extremely uncomfortable, Harry could guess right away what would happen if he tried to partner up with them until the rumours and whispers faded, if he tried to partner with Neville then two things would happen, either he would be accused of trying to corrupt a lion which would put Neville in a very uncomfortable position as well or it would be assumed that Dumbledore had succeeded in turning him to the "Light".

Neither of those outcomes were favourable at all and the reaction if he partnered up with Daphne or her friends was laughably predictable, it would only cement the "fact" that he was "Dark" so he was effectively left without any friends to count on in classes instead he had to pair with random strangers in his own house, while not a bad thing exactly their stares, whispered curiosity and questions really did nothing to make his mood any better.

Lunch time had come about and his mood had went from extremely good thanks to his new sensei and then it took a nose dive off a cliff, if he had thought the school rumour mill as annoying before now it was downright irritating, he could even walk down the hall without someone pointing at him or whispering behind his back, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of food, he just needed to get something to eat and hopefully some of his good mood would return.

Of course that left him with a dilemma, at Lunch he always sat at the Ravenclaw table with Hermione and Sue Li, he couldn't very do that know and as much as he could tolerate his house mates during lessons there was no way in hell he was sitting at a table with the whole house acting like they had been in class it would drive him mental.

Of course that left the problem with sitting at the Slytherin table, he could only get away with doing that at breakfast because barely any of the teachers or students ever came down to the Great Hall for breakfast at the time he and his friends did, at lunch and dinner however it was a full house so did he dare to sit at the Slytherin table.

Harry mumbles under his breath while standing at the Great Hall doors, "Fuck it" and steps in and head immediately to the Slytherin table, fuck the whispers and fuck the rumours he was not sitting through lunch being uncomfortable.

Walking over the where Daphne, Tracy and Blaise were sitting he eyes the free seat across from Tracy, "Is that the seat free?" The entire Great Hall descended into silence, everyone watching stunned as The-Boy-Who-Lived was asking to sit at the snakes table to their surprise Tracy Davis smiles warmly and shakes nods her head, Harry nods in thanks and sits down his back to the other three tables.

The silence was deafening as the food appeared yet nobody reached for any of it that was when Dumbledore stood up at the Head table.

Every instinct in him was commanding him to question the boy, why was he sitting at the Slytherin table and talking to them as if they were old friends, where did he learn that magic that he had shown off earlier this morning, Albus Dumbledore was a man that was used to knowing everything, nobody kept secrets from him for very long, if he couldn't question the boy in public without losing face then he would have to use more subtle means to do so. For a second he thought about using Legilimency to invade the boys mind and get the answers that way but thought better of it, doing so would make him not better than Tom.

So with that in mind Albus decides to ignore the latest scene from the young Potter and began the feast, although the regular noise filled the room, everyone couldn't help but glance at Harry's direction from time to time.

At the Head table, Dumbledore never looked away from him, his normally twinkling eyes looking like reflective pools as he stared at Harry as if trying to solve a great mystery. McGonagall looked halfway between confused and concerned after every bite of food she would constantly look up at Harry as if to make sure that he was still there. Snape looked like he had been forced to eat the world's largest lemon as he glared daggers at the _Potterspawn_ that dared to sit with his snakes. Quirrel had an odd look of contemplation on his face for once he didn't look like his usual nervous self instead his gaze was as keen as a blade and directed at Harry.

Hermione was constantly looking over Sue Li's shoulder with a worried expression on her face, "Do you think he is alright over there?" Sue Li looks at her mutual friend although the two of them got along well enough it didn't stop her from getting annoyed by the other girl's quirks, her bossy and I-know-everything attitude really got on her nerves at times but she put up with it because she was also friends with Harry and she was simply too shy to tell one her only friends off.

Although she had been shocked by Harry's performance this morning against Malfoy the idea that Harry was "Dark" was laughable, you only had to look at how he acted at the end of the duel to see that and even though he only opened up to her a little she knew that he was "The next coming of Voldemort" as half the population of the school seemed to be spreading around, problem was that she was just too damn shy to say anything.

Hermione on the other hand fully believed Dumbledore's words from this morning that Harry had used Dark magic, she didn't like the fact that one of only friends in the world was using that kind of magic and even though he had explained it away she was still cautious and wary of him. If a great and powerful wizard like Dumbledore called a person out on using Dark magic then it must be true but on the other hand it was Harry that he was talking about her first ever friend, the kind, caring and annoying as well as sarcastic friend so Hermione had decided on a "wait and see" approach and convinced her other friend Sue Li to do the same.

She realised that it was probably a good thing that she had as the entire school seemed to have followed her line of thinking except they acted on it spreading rumours and giving Harry a wide berth in the corridors was about the whole of it but she hadn't missed the hurt look that flashed across his face when she and Sue Li refused to look at him and now he was sitting with the Slytherins.

A thousand possibilities were bouncing around in her head and yet there was absolutely nothing that she could do at the moment, interacting with Harry in the current climate meant being out casted the same as he was at the moment and she refused to go back to the days of Primary school with nothing but books to keep her company she wouldn't be able to cope with that kind of existence now that she knew what having real friends was like.

Harry was doing his best to ignore the glances, stares and sideways looks directed at him and concentrated on his food, honestly he couldn't give two shits what people thought of him right now, his mood had past irritated to stone cold apathetic and withdrawn, heck even the food wasn't enough to bring him out of his slump, his father was upstairs in his room sleeping again, Hebi was out hunting in the Forbidden Forest and Karasu still had yet to return from home yet.

His friends at the table could read his mood quite well, it was obvious that he wasn't in the mood for casual conversations or questions right now so they left him to his food mostly, talking amongst themselves about several different topics like homework and classes, occasionally they would attempt to include him in the conversations and he would smile a little and offer short answers.

It was near the end of lunch when the mail arrived, the hustle and bustle started up as people were fussing over the letters from home when the entire hall went silent yet again. A beautiful singing rang out throughout the hall as a huge bird flies into the hall, pure ruby red in colour with golden tips on the wings and an orange crest on its head, the majestic phoenix lands in front of Harry singing in happiness.

Harry closes his eyes and shudders revealing the in familiar song his grim mood lifted, he smiles happily and strokes the side of the birds head, "Hello Celeste got a letter for me girl?" The female phoenix trills happily and lifts her leg to show the letter attached, Harry takes the letter from her and throws a small piece of bacon up in the air for her to catch and eat, the phoenix runs her head against Harry's a deep sign of affection and then takes flight leaving Harry to happily open his letter from home.

_Dear Harry_

_Everyone here sends you their love and hope that you are fitting in well at your new school, it is perfectly understandable that you might have been too busy but don't make it a habit, your mother worries for you even if she tries to hide it._

_As for the things that you mentioned in your letter, well once we actually read about your "Potions Professor" Naruto, Sasuke, Anko and your other teachers had to be restrained from going to your school to teach your professor a lesson. Let us know if the situation persists and we will see if we can help in anyway._

_The house has become rather quiet since you left and you presence is dearly missed, Naruto and Sasuke in particular have really missed you, without you to occupy their time they spend most of their days competing against each other in spars. Akeno sends you here love and requests that you send her along any useful spells that you think she would like. Yosuke asked me to tell you to try to keep a cool head and remember his teachings (stupid bossy snowman) your Aunt Seria asked me to pass along a reminder that if you need to speak to her then to talk to your little friend, I assume you know what she means._

_As for why Karasu hasn't returned with this letter, your mother is currently using him for several important tasks and he can't be spared at the moment, rest assured though that he will come back to you after he is finished, in the meantime your favourite Aunt is currently training that snowy owl that your mother bought for you as I understand it she is blessing it with more intelligence than any bird should really have and last time I checked she was teaching the damn thing Shakespeare of all things._

_I passed along your request to Le Fay and she is actually on the way there, she expects to be at the castle sometime around 9pm and she wants to meet you near the forest you talked about, do try to keep her out of trouble Harry you know what she is like and if anything happened to her I shudder to think of what Arthur would do, also she asked if it were possible for her to meet some of your new friends, I'll leave that decision up to you._

_Anyway Anko and Vanessa thank you for remembering them and ask that you send along any interesting finds that you come across honestly they seem to be quite bored and that bears ill for the rest of us so do your Uncle a favour and send something interesting that will keep them both occupied for a while for all our sakes please!_

_Lastly we all hope that you have a good time at school, relax a bit Harry and have some fun, maybe get a girlfriend haha anyway we eagerly await your next letter._

_All our love_

_Uncle Jeàn and Family_

_**Family Above All**_

Harry puts down the letter and smiles warmly, the letter was exactly what he needed even if everyone in the entire school turned against him, he wouldn't care so long as he still had his family's love and support.

On the matter of Le Fay she was a troublesome girl, bubbly and full of energy as well as an inquisitive nature that got her into trouble more than once, there was also an attraction to her that you just couldn't ignore it was nothing romantic she just drew people in and made friends with them easily even Harry.

He had first met her through her brother Arthur, that had been when Kiba had decided to add more of a challenge to their regular spars as Harry had quickly learned all of Kiba's strengths and weaknesses leading to no improvement with his swordsmanship so Kiba had called in Arthur to spar with, safe to say Harry got his ass handed to him on a silver platter there was no way he could even make Arthur take him seriously and at the end of it he was covered head to toe in bruises and welts.

It had been Le Fay that patched him up after without magic as a way of learning a lesson of never getting to cocky in your skills, after he had been patched up they both started talking and Le Fay with her forward attitude and bubbly personality smash though all his walls in an instant quickly asserting herself as his best friend in the world, from then on he would spend as much time as he could with the young Magician.

This would be the first time that he had seen her in months as she had returned to the Magicians Association a few months before to turn in her research that she had done from the time that she had been a part of Vali's team when he had been a part of the Khaos Brigade and then later on when she became his Uncle Issei's Contact Magician, it was only a formality to her former master at the Association that she inform him of her status as a Contacted Magician so that he could proclaim her apprenticeship completed making her a Master Magician and thus allowing her onto the Magicians Council if she wanted to attend.

Harry was really looking forward to seeing his long-time friend and the smile on his face said it all, as for her wanting to meet his friends well he had already decided on who to bring, although they had a bit of rocky start and he had to act like cunning bastard to get their respect Blaise, Tracy and Daphne had very quickly become some of his most important friends in the castle so it would only be fair for them to meet Le Fay.

Harry leans over and whispers into Daphne's ear, "Are you and your friends busy tonight?" Daphne looks at him with those cold blue eyes and a slight mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh is the goody goody Ravenclaw asking us out at night? How naughty of you." Harrys face turns bright red as he blushes from the intent behind that little statement and as he was about to vehemently deny that he was intending something like that Daphne surprised him once again by laughing softly.

Her laugh was soft and yet held a musical quality to it that left him stunned, he had never heard that before it was a new experience for him, all the laughter back home was hearty, booming even a little perverted at times, there was nothing like this. It was nice before he realised that he had just been pranked by her, he frowns at her but that only makes her laughter turn to uncontrolled giggling.

Her giggles were infectious because he couldn't hold the frown that he had on his face, he started to laugh as well unreserved and not caring if anyone was looking at them funny. Tracy and Blaise had turned away to laugh as they had been warned that Daphne was going to do that as revenge for something that Harry had done to embarrass her the first time that they had meet and they had to admit his stunned and blushing face was rather humorous. When Daphne started to giggle however they turned round sharply, Daphne never giggled, she laughed coldly without humour in the common room and laughed her usual musical laugh in private with them from time to time but she never giggled.

It took a while for Harry and Daphne to calm down and when they did Harry smiled at her, "Well played Greengrass but I do hope you realise that this means war right?" Daphne grins and her eyes light up with a challenge in them, "Bring it on Potter."

That in turn made Harry grin back at her, he leans in and whispers to her, "Meet me outside the Great Hall tonight at around nine, there is someone I want you to meet, bring Blaise and Tracy if they want to as well." Daphne nods her head still grinning as they return to their food and start to converse between each other and this time Harry joins in every chance he has he thinks, '_Maybe this day isn't so bad after all.'_

_Later that night outside the Great Hall_

"You made it." Harry smiles at his three friends dressed still in fashionable mundane clothes, the smile and nod in greeting, "So who are we meeting this late at night Potter?"

Harry smirks, "You'll see, now follow me they are meeting us close to the Forbidden Forest." The three trust him and follow him out of the castle toward the forest, he leads them to a small opening near the wooden hut, Harry looks up seeing the clear night sky with stars shining brightly and then sees something moving closer to them from above. Harry smiles, "She's here."

"Harrryyyyy-samaaaaaa!" A diving comet of yellow and blue smashes into Harry's gut knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling onto the ground much to his friends shock, when the dust clears a petite girl with blonde curly hair and clear blue eyes wearing light blue cape and a female school uniform underneath with a big blue witch hat on her head is hugging Harry's chest and has the biggest smile on her face.

Harry coughs, "Dammit Le Fay how many times have I told you not to do that every time you see me." Le Fay giggles and pouts cutely, "Aww how mean Harry-sama I was just so excited to see to you I couldn't help myself hehe." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Yeah you always say that though." Le Fay gets up and sticks her tongue out at him making him chuckle a little, turning around to see his friends stunned faces Harry laughs, "Ah right I haven't introduced you yet."

Wrapping his arms round Le Fay and rubbing his fist in her hair, "This little spitfire is my best friend Le Fay Pendragon, Le Fay these are my friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zambini." Le Fay knocked Harry's hand away from her and fixes her messed up hair while glaring at him before bowing to the three and with a cheeky smile on her face introduces herself.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Harry-sama's best friend Le Fay Pendragon descendant of Morgan Le Fay." The three Slytherins blink three times simultaneously and their mouths hang low in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys and girls, I am alive and back with an update, although it is shorter than I intended but I figured that you guys have been waiting for so long that you deserve a chapter so here you go.**

**I am sorry for the long wait but I am struggling with some issues IRL that make it hard for me to write so I apologise for the wait for this and any future chapters hopefully I won't struggle with writing the next one.**

**Ok the poll standings are right now sitting at:**

**Daphne Greengrass: 39**

**Fleur Delacour: 27**

**Luna Lovegood: 18**

**Susan Bones: 13**

**Hermione Granger: 10**

**Sue Li: 9**

**Padme Patil: 0**

**One last note before you can dive into the chapter, one big shout out for "**Anubis of The Highway Thieves" **for offering me to use one of his OC's which I have done, that character being Rose. If any of you guys and girls want me to include an OC of yours in this fic then feel free to suggest them and I will see if I can fit them into the story.**

**There will be crossovers further on in the story both with other universes and if I get permission other authors fics so with that I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave any feedback in the form of reviews or pm's I will really appreciate it, see you next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 10

Big Surprises!

The sight of his three friends from Slytherin with their jaws dropped in a state of shock from his closest friend's revelation of her heritage was very comical, so much so that Harry had a hard time holding in the laughter that was building up inside him. Beside him Le Fay looked at the three weird people who reacted weirdly to her saying who she was descendant from.

"Harry-kun why are they gasping like that, wont they catch files like that?" Le Fay says that with a cute confused head tilt and that did it for Harry, his loud carefree laughter echoed into the surrounding forest. It took a good few minutes for Harry to finally stop laughing and for the Slytherin Trio to regain their composure to a reasonable degree.

The entire time Le Fay still looked confused however that quickly turned to annoyance so once he finally stopped laughing Harry was treated to a friendly slap to the back of the head from a pouting Le Fay. Rubbing his head and smiling, Harry decides that he better get the explanations out of the way quickly as the chances of being caught on the way back into the castle increased the longer they stayed out here.

"Sorry Le Fay-chan anyway they were so shocked because from I can gather the majority Wizards and Witches seem to worship Merlin and Morgana to the point of it almost being their religion, so you saying that you are a descendant of them is a pretty big shock to them." The Slytherin Trio just dumbly nod their heads, still too shocked to speak just yet. Le Fay's face brightens up a little now that she understands the situation and doesn't feel left out anymore.

She shakes her head to get her thoughts back on track, "Anyway Harry-kun I came here to see how you were doing with the homework that I left you, oh and your mom also asked me to make sure that your eating right and if you're being bullied as well as a whole list of other things." Harry shakes his head and smiles warmly, most other kids would have been annoyed by their mothers being so overbearing and overprotective. Harry however loved it because it reminded him that he was loved and cared for.

"Thanks and you can tell her that I'm doing well and that I am really enjoying school, as for the homework well I have just about mastered Norse Magic and Black Magic but I've made very little progress with Fae or Light Magic." Le Fay smiles warmly at him while the Slytherin Trio's jaws reintroduced themselves to their good friend the ground.

"That's about what I expected, here I'll give you some of my notes, they should help with translating the Fae runes and language and as for Light magic you could probably ask some of your uncles and aunts if they could help you with it. I have to go now Harry-kun but I'll be sure to visit over the summer bye-bye." With a smile and wave she takes off like a rocket on her broom, leaving the four students looking up at the night sky.

"Well that was interesting, now then how about we all get back to bed and I'll answer any questions that you have in the morning ok?" The three Slytherins are too exhausted mentally to really respond so they just nod and back up to the castle leaving Harry there looking up at the clear night sky alone.

After a few minutes of looking at the half moon and the stars Harry snaps out of his trance like state and walks back up to the castle and through the open doors. As he was making his way to the tower he was halted in his steps by a loud noise.

"Ohh no ahwa we can't no ahhh not here ohhh!" His face erupting in a rather impressive blush Harry was about to turn around and head for the tower but his instincts and curiosity won't let him so he walks toward the source of the noise.

There hidden slightly in an alcove were two girls both looked to be 5th years, one was a rather busty Hufflepuff with brown hair, her robes were parted slightly and the other girl was sucking on her large breasts eagerly.

Harry was rooted in place as his sight was drawn to the other girl, she seemed to quite tall and as she moved her head up to engage the other girl in a passionate lip lock Harry catches sight of her features. Pitch black hair with blood red streaks through it with violet tips and orange bangs framing her eerily beautiful face with blueish-green eyes. One thing was certain was that to Harry's senses she was most definitely not human at all.

The brown haired Hufflepuff breaks the lip lock gasping for air and looking very flushed, the other girl smirks and looks deeply into her partner's eyes, "Now then be a good girl and go back to bed and forget this ever happened, kay baby." The other girl nods and gets up, fixes her robes and walks off with a dazed look on her face." The non-human licks her lips and fixes her own uniform and starts to walk away when her eyes catch Harry still rooted to the spot.

She blinks a few times in shock and then giggles, "Ohh what do we have here, a very naughty first year out of bed and peeking on grownups having adult special time? Well aren't you just a naughty naughty boy hehe. Did you enjoy the show honey?" Harry doesn't say anything his mind just seems to have shut down on him.

The girl smirks, "Well I hope you did honey because you're going to be a good boy for me and forget about this and hop back into bed aren't you." Harry looks into those blueish-green eyes and instantly feels a pressure trying to break through his mental walls, blinking twice and shaking his head to get his thoughts back together, he glares at the girl.

"Did you just try to Glamour (1) me?" The girl's jaw drops in shock and her face goes pale for some reason before she manages to regain her composure and looks at Harry, her eyes glinting with interest and her tone of voice clearing giving away her suspicions.

"How would a little first year know about a Glamour and have mental defences that strong? Who are you?" Harry raises an eyebrow and uses a little bit of magic in his eyes to look at the girls aura and as expected it wasn't even remotely human, instead of the usual spectrum of colours that humans had (2) hers were vastly different, constantly shifting between blood red and hot pink and the aura was like a whirling cyclone of power that was constantly fighting against itself for dominance. There was no possible way this girl was a human.

Harry smiles a little and gives her a mock bow, "My name is Harry Rhodes-Potter of the Rhodes family on of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld and I am a Devil and you miss, who and what are you?" Harry unleashes his black bat like wings from underneath his robes to prove his point. The girl looks stunned stupid, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped so low it was almost kissing the floor. It took a few minutes for her brain to reboot and to regain her composure much to Harry's amusement.

"What the hell is a devil doing here?" Harry smiles and waves his finger in front of her face and tuts, making her go red in the face. "I thought we were having a polite conversation, you didn't answer my questions so I am under no obligation to answer yours my Lady." The girl blushes whether from anger or embarrassment was up for debate.

"Fine my name is Rose Stone, I'm a Fifth Year Slytherin and I'm a Succubus- Vampire hybrid, you happy now?" Harry grins and closes his eyes, "Yes very and to answer the question I'm here to attend school as my parents thought it would be a good opportunity for me for some reason."

The now identified Rose nods her head and looks around to check if anyone was around before leaning in and whispering into Harry's ear, "You aren't going to tell anyone here about me are you, if people found out I shudder to think what would happen." Harry raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rose looks at him a bit shocked before answering, "You don't know? The Wizarding World is extremely xenophobic towards creatures and half-breeds even toward other wizards that don't come from other wizarding families, if they found out about me, I would be forced to leave Hogwarts at best, executed at worst." At that information Harry's eyes go extremely wide and his face pales.

"So what would happen if anybody found out about me then?" Rose just looks at him blandly before flicking his head in annoyance something which really surprised him. He blinks and his the expression on his face practically screams "Why?" Rose takes a deep breath and frowns.

"It doesn't matter who you are Harry, if you are deemed a "Dark" creature then you have barely any rights at all, as to what would happen to you it would be the same as what would happen to me, you would be expelled and most likely executed or banished after your vaults and family names were stripped from you." Harry recoils in shock, his face pale and his eyes wide.

Harry looks down at the ground, his shoulders shaking and shadows frame his face, he clenches his fists tightly together before slowly relaxing them, and through shear will power he forces down his Wrath and calms himself down. Taking a single breath to calm himself he present his hand to Rose who just looks bewildered.

"Umm what's this for?" She looks curiously at his hand, Harry looks up and smiles.

"It's a deal I want to make with you, I won't spill your secret unless you allow it and in turn you will keep mine as well, and if you want to we can become friends, it would be nice to have someone else around that can kind of understand me even just a little, so what do you say friends?"

Rose looks a little shaken, her eyes flicker from his outstretched hand to eyes and back again as if looking for some deeper motive before tentatively shaking his hand, "Deal, for now at least." Harry gives her a slight smile and says, "Good enough for me see you around Rose-sempai."

Harry walks off leaving Rose looking very confused.

**The Next Morning **

As was becoming the norm for him, Harry was rudely awoken by the morning sun shining on his face, grunting in discomfort and the feeling of being weakened by the sun Harry grabs his clothes and stumbles into the bathroom to get a well-deserved shower.

Thankfully it was so early in the morning that no one walked in on him this time, that and the fact that he set up a mild repelling Genjutsu at the door to make sure that his shower time went uninterrupted, Harry walks down to the Great Hall still half asleep even with a hot shower.

As usual for it being so early in the morning, there was barely anybody in the Great Hall when he walked through the doors, the Ravenclaw table was completely barren and so far there were only two occupants at the Gryffindor table, a pair of red headed twins that were in frantic talks with each other. Harry spares them a glance before going over to sit in the shadows at the far corner of the Slytherin table.

Cradling his head in his arms to ease the symptoms of a long night coupled with a minimum amount of sleep, his need for coffee was answered with a rather special bonus, a whole plateful of buttered pancakes and French toast. Harry looks down at the plate and cup with a raised eyebrow. '_I swear someday I will find out the trick behind this.' _

Harry tucks into his breakfast quietly and contently for a few minutes until someone sits down next to him, to his surprise its Rose who looks at him with a curious look on her face. Harry raises an eyebrow at her and this prompts her to speak, "I couldn't sleep last night, I was honestly expecting to be called by my head of house and dragged off by the Ministry in the middle of the night and yet it didn't happen." Harry looks around and waves his hand in the air silently casting a muffling spell in the area and a places a redirection Norse rune on the table as an added measure.

Done with that he turns to Rose, "I wasn't lying last night and frankly I'm a little insulted that I would do such a thing in the first place, I'm a man of my word and I honour my deals and promises no matter what. Now if you don't mind I would like to eat my breakfast in peace and quiet." Rose just looks completely shocked at the fact that there was actually such a thing as an honourable wizard in the world.

Wizards and Witches in general aren't well liked in the supernatural world, their xenophobia, holier than thou attitude and the massive stick up their asses didn't do much to endear them to other races the fact that they had laws that severally restricted the rights of sentient creatures just about blacklisted them from other supernatural communities. Most notably the Magus and Magicians Association considered the Wizarding world as a whole as "persona non grata" and only held very thinly held together trade agreements with the various Wizarding Governments otherwise all factions basically disavowed any knowledge of the others very existence.

Finding a wizard that was not only honourable but also willing to interact with a creature especially a hybrid was like finding a jewel in a bog, as in it very rarely if ever happened all this just deepened the mystery of Harry Potter in Rose's eyes. Sighing inwardly she takes a seat beside him as her food appears in front of her. Being a hybrid she didn't need to eat human food to survive it was just another way to blend in really that and she had one hell of a sweet tooth.

Harry glances at her food and his eyes widen at all the sweet and sugary goods piled on her plate, _'In the name of the Maou, this girl could give Koneko-chan a run for her money when it comes to eating sweets even the thought of eating that much is making my stomach hurt.' _Rose saw his eyes widen and inwardly smirked it was a common reaction whenever anyone saw the amount that she usually eats.

For a while neither one of them says anything, content to eat their breakfast in peace and quiet, once they had finished the rather impressive amount of food on their plates Rose finally decided to take a leap of faith and break the ice. "So that Rune on the table what's it for?" Harry quirks an eyebrow.

"Interested in Runes are we hehe ok that is a Norse Rune, more exactly the Rune Sowilō which literally translates as 'redirect' by channelling my mana and intention to it, it create a low powered field that diverts people's attention away from area in the field, unless someone was purposefully looking for either one of us they will be unable to locate us so long as the Rune is activated." Rose's eyes widen slightly and there appeared a small, almost unnoticeable glint of interest in her eyes.

"That's very impressive for a first year, even more seeing as the Norse script isn't studied here at Hogwarts apparently it's too volatile to use, care to explain how you are using it like you have done it for the whole of your life?" Harry chuckles and raises his cup of tea in a pseudo salute to her.

"Hardly all my life, while my family are the most caring and loving that anyone could possibly wish for, they don't fool around when it comes to training. Since they adopted me they have showered me with affection and understanding but also worked me into the ground to learn what they were teaching me." Harry stares into the distance as his mind snaps to the memories of his early years with his family.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Harry, concentrate!" Sweat drips down a young 9 year old Harry's face as he tries to complete the exercise that his father had set for him, controlling his Devil magic was proving to be a harder task than he had first thought. He had been at it for half a day already and he could barely manage to mould the magic into a tiny sphere much to his father's frustration._

_Justin runs a hand through his thick hair, a habit that he usually did when he was frustrated with something before closing his eyes and take a few deep calming breaths. "Harry, Devil magic is different from your own natural magic, it doesn't require iron will and direction, instead it is all about emotion and is only limited to your imagination. Visualize what it is that you want it to do, feel what you want to the magic to do and it will do it, don't think feel!"_

_Harry couldn't help it, he snorts in laughter something that puts a rather stern frown on Justin's face. Harry chuckles a little, "Did you seriously just quote Star Wars on me old man." Justin's right eye twitches showing his annoyance at his son, before a rather feral grin forms on his face as black sparks run down his right arm. "In the mood for jokes huh well let's see if you find this funny!"_

_For the rest of the day, the residents of Rhodes Manor were entertained by the sight of Harry laughing and running away from an irate Justin trying and failing to shoot lightening at Harry only to fail by the presence of a magic barrier that Harry had unknowingly created._

Harry is snapped out of his trip down memory lane by Rose as she waves a hand in front of his face much to his embarrassment, she chuckles as he blushes and he coughs into his hand to regain some small measure of his composure

"Hem anyway my family made sure to train me as much as possible so I wouldn't be a danger to myself or them, they pushed me hard but it was all worth it in the end and it was also a bonding experience for all of us." Rose looks down at the ground her eyes clouded with sadness.

"Must be nice, having a family I mean." Harry shoots her a hard look, his visage a perfect blend of curiosity, worry and anger. By that look alone Rose knows that she had said that out loud by mistake and internally curses herself for slipping up like that. Sure enough Harry's eyes didn't leave hers and they had a hard glint in them that made her slightly nervous.

"Explain" His voice matched his face perfectly, a hard biting tone that made it clear that he wanted answers and wouldn't be satisfied until he got them. Rose panics internally, her eyes scan the room franticly looking for an escape route or if someone was watching them before looking back to Harry, still giving her that look. In the end she lets out a pent up breath and slumps in her seat. Her eyes express the weariness that she feels perfectly, she looks tired and worn out.

"Can you make sure that no one hears or even looks in our direction please?" Harry raises an eyebrow but his curiosity wins out over cautiousness, he makes the hand signs for a Genjutsu that he jokingly called "Hiding in Plain Sight no Jutsu" it essentially distorted the light around him or a target of his choice in such a way as to make them all but invisible to the naked eye however if a person moved they could be noticed by a light shimmer that followed their movements as the light moved with them to keep the effect up. A useful Jutsu for recon and spying missions but all but useless in every other regard.

Rose of course didn't notice anything so she was a little sceptical when Harry gave her the all clear that no one would over her them or see them. When she asked him for proof, Harry grin mischievously and picks up an orange, then proceeds to throw said orange at the head of a 4th year Slytherin further down the table from them. The orange hits him straight on the forehead, shocking the boy.

Once he registers what just happened he starts rapidly looking around for the culprit, his line of sight literally passing over the spot where Harry and Rose were sitting several times and he didn't even register their presence. With a frustrated growl he goes back to eating his food although his mannerism was quite angry as he started to literally stab the food with his fork in anger.

Harry has an amused smile on his face and Rose was covering her mouth trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to break out from her, looking over she sees that Harry has a grin on his face that looks remarkably similar to a mischievous fox. "Ok that was a god prank but that was weak sauce, you really want to impress me shorty then you're going to have to up your game." Harry frowns and grits his teeth at the "shorty" comment, his height was a sensitive issue for him as almost everybody in his family was taller than him, so he got the brunt of all the short jokes in the house especially from his Uncles Naruto and Sasuke.

Rose thought it was kind of cute the way that his face lit up in anger at her little joke and mentally rubbed her hands together, she was really going to enjoy annoying him if this was the way that he reacted. Harry coughs once into his hand to get the conversation back on track and to cover up how embarrassed he was. "Anyway why did you want me to put up added protection?" Rose bits her lip and looks down, any positive emotions had drained away from her face as had her tanned colour leaving her face an eerily glowing pale white.

"I'm not too sure if I can trust you with this but you've not ratted me out even though you had the opportunity to do so and well I suppose you deserve to know a little bit more about me seeing as I'm also keeping your secret as well." Harry raises an eyebrow but refrains from speaking, '_While that is true, being expelled from here wouldn't really be a big deal for me, I still have my spot at the Rating Game Academy and I'm sure that Dad and Mum want me to attend Kuoh once I'm old enough' _Rose takes a deep breath and begins to tell him about her past.

"You already know that I'm a hybrid or half-breed of a vampire and succubus but well it's not really common knowledge but the vampires and succubus race's don't get along in fact they pretty much hate each other. I don't know anything about my birth parents, I was dumbed at a human orphanage when I was just a few days old. I lived there for three years and well you know what kids are like, because I was different from the others I was picked on a lot, the kids there would pull my hair and destroy my things."

Underneath the table Harry's fists clench tightly, one thing that Harry can't stand at all is bullies, he loathes them with all of his being but he keeps his silence not wanting to interrupt Rose. "Anyway I was adopted by a human family when I was three years old and things got better, they were kind and loving, they treated me like I was their actual daughter but well then everything changed when I hit puberty. I matured early at the age of ten and my inheritance from my parents came out in full force, I started to attract the attention of boys without even meaning to, that along with the cravings that I started to get really scared me so I stayed home hoping that it would all go away."

Harry noticed the tears beginning to pool in her eyes and quickly handed her a handkerchief and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze hoping that it was a comforting gesture, Rose looks down at his face and smiles her eyes shedding tears, she wipes them off and continues.

"My adopted father John was always kind to me and when I started to stay inside more and more, he got worried but even though he tried to fight it, whatever was affecting those boys was getting to him too, eventually one night he tried, he tried to." Harry cuts her off by bringing her head down onto his shoulder and starts to rub her back as she sobs into his shoulder.

It was easy for him to fill in the blanks, Rose must have inherited a succubus' Allure, it was an unconscious hunting instinct that the creatures used to lure males or females by making them become sexually aroused by them to the point that the need to have sex with them becomes too strong and the target's will snaps. The reason for this was that succubus' lived off human life force and the easiest way to get it was to seduce and sleep with humans and absorb it through their cum, the only problem with that is that succubus' libido and their hunger usually drives them to kill their targets. For a young girl like Rose who had no clue what was happening it must have terrified her.

Harry holds her close and runs his hand through her hair and whispers into her ear, "Its ok you did nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault." Rose shakes her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "You don't understand when he, when John tried to do that to me, my adopted mother Martha tried to help me, she kept shouting and calling at him to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen, then everything went black. The next thing I know I'm waking up with the taste of copper in my mouth and the bodies of the people who took me in on the floor drained of blood. I didn't mean to but I killed the only people who ever showed me any kindness in this world." Harry frowns and brushes the tears off of her cheeks, she isn't lying that much was for sure no one was that good at acting.

Harry grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look him in the eyes, "It **wasn't **your fault you were just a child you had no way of knowing what was happening. You acted on instinct and you obviously regret it, that in no way makes you a monster, trust me I have seen real monsters and you are nothing like them. I promise." Rose shakes her head not really believing him as the belief that she was a monster was too firmly set in her mind for her to just shake off the mental trauma with just a few reassuring words from someone she had only just met.

She wipes away her tears and calms herself down, Harry seeing that she was obviously still a little shock up engaged her in common small talk to keep her mind off it. It was a while before either of them realised that they had spent the whole of breakfast talking to each other, they only noticed the time when everyone started to get up and head to class. Harry reluctantly says goodbye his new friend and goes to his next class all the while getting the distinct impression that he had forgotten something important.

Over the next few weeks Harry managed to become a close friend of Rose and even introduced her to his other friends from Slytherin after apologising for forgetting about their follow up chat after introducing them to Le Fay, the 5 quickly became good friends with the addition of Rose letting the others lighten up a little with her flirty personality and passion for pranks letting them act their ages.

The things that hadn't changed however were that the majority of the student body were still avoiding him including his two friends Sue Li and Hermione. Professor Snape hadn't lightened up at all, in fact his attitude had gotten a lot worse since his duel with Draco, every lesson with him result in the loss of nearly 50 points per lesson for imaginary slights and mistakes and the man's constant sneering and jibes at Harry was starting to eat away at his last nerve.

This all resulted in Harry's wrathful nature becoming more and more prominent, he seemed to be constantly on edge and angry, anytime he heard people whispering behind his back he would glare at them viciously whereas before he would have ignored them. His mannerisms had gotten a lot sharper and his voice held a biting tone in it that made anyone who heard it wince.

It was the week before Halloween when Harry received a letter at breakfast that served to change his mood for the better, carried by a beautiful snowy owl whose features seemed to glow in the morning sun and its eyes held a fierce intellect behind them.

(Yes I added in Hedwig, I loved that bird in the movies and the books, I freaking cried like a baby when she was killed off.)

The owl lands in front of Harry at the Ravenclaw table, nips his fingers and holds out her leg with a letter attached to it. Harry slowly and carefully takes the letter from the owl who just stares at him as if waiting for something. Opening the letter Harry's eyes light up with joy at the ancient Greek writing of his favourite aunt.

_Dearest Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and happy times. Your mother has been pestering me for weeks to finish training and blessing this beautiful owl so that she could finally write you a letter. This owls name is Hedwig and she is to be your personal owl that you can use to send us letters whenever and wherever you want. I have blessed her with a great many blessings of intelligence and wit as well as given her the ability to teleport from the human world to the underworld._

_I look forward to hearing how your schooling is proceeding and hope that you are doing well. We all miss you here little one and look forward to when you can visit us. Two very humorous events have happened since you were gone. Your father set up a linked mailbox at the Wizarding Bank Gringotts so that any mail that is sent to you will go straight to his office, rest assured however that I will make sure that Justin won't abuse this in any way. _

_Anyway the day after it was set up your father's office was folded with mail that piled up right to the ceiling so you can imagine what happened when he went there. I wager that his scream was heard all the way to Olympus. Most of the mail was fan mail so as you can imagine it was burnt to a crisp with extreme prejudice. Some of it was hate mail that we gave over to Naruto and Sasuke to check and see if there was any credibility to the threats. The rest of it was, shockingly marriage proposals and contracts several of which had been booby-trapped to force you into them if you so much as touched them. As for them well let's just say that I have rarely ever seen your mother that angry and would prefer never have to again._

_We investigated why these were sent to you and were shocked to find the answer in the Wizard newspaper the Daily Prophet according to that you are "the most edible bachelor in the Wizarding World" I don't need to tell you to be careful what letters you pick up from now on and to watch your back even at your new school, I don't want my favourite nephew getting forcibly engaged to someone who is just using him for his money otherwise the bitch will have a close encounter with my spear._

Harry actually shivers at that thought, his aunt could be terrifying on her own but if you pissed her off enough for her to use her spear then you had best run for the hills and start praying.

_The other thing that happened was that it seems that we will be having a new addition to the family soon, it seems that Hinata is pregnant as expected when she told your uncle he fainted but we are all very excited for her your aunt especially, you know what she is like with children so she is buzzing around the house "child proofing" everything, it is starting to become annoying. When your mother and father heard they both slammed their heads against the wall and practically forced Naruto to swear not to teach his child pranks until they were at least 10 years old, it would have been 15 but the look on Naruto's face when they suggested that forced them down to 10 (It seems Hinata taught him the Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu when weren't looking, rest assured that she will be pranked mercilessly for spilling the secret to a male) _

_I await your return letter eagerly _

_Love Aunty Thea_


End file.
